The Tattoo Shop
by tattoochic911
Summary: Bella is 25 year old Editor's assistant in New York City. She has been a casual observer in life, never really actively participating in it. Edward is a 25 year old tattoo artist who enters Bella's life and knocks it off it's hinges. Will Edward be
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I woke up with a sigh. I looked at the clock and noticed it was only 3:30 in the morning. I wasn't surprised, though. Ever since I moved into this place, a lack of sleep had become a common occurrence. My life in general had begun to feel like a series of common occurrences. I sighed again as I readied myself and headed for work.

When I look back at things, it isn't hard for me to see how things ended up this way for me. I was 25 years old and really hadn't _lived_ at all. Ever since I was 17 and had moved to Forks, Washington to live with my dad, Charlie. I had shut myself out from the world. I had become more of a casual observer than an active participant. I knew this was because I didn't want to get hurt. I had felt so rejected by my mother when she remarried and spent less and less time with me. I had hoped my dad would be different, but he was just distant in a different way.

And now, I lived in New York City, blending in everyday with the crowds of nameless faces. Even my job was faceless. I was an editor's assistant, reading and re-reading the works of faceless people.

Something had to give.

I was on my way back home when I decided maybe I would take a different way. It was a small step, but I was willing to start somewhere. As I walked down an unfamiliar block a sign on one of the store fronts caught my attention. It said "The Shop." I thought about how strange that was, and was compelled to take a closer look. Upon inspection I realized it was a tattoo parlor. This is totally not my scene. I started to walk away when I was startled by a voice of someone standing outside smoking a cigarette.

"Do you need help with something?" I was startled as I jerked my head sideways to see who was talking to me.

He was very handsome, in an almost unreal sort of way. He was tall, lean and muscular. He was wearing blue jeans and a snug fitting black t-shirt. As he took a drag of his cigarette I noticed what amazing green eyes he had. His hair was rust colored, and unruly. I realized I was staring and blushed terribly as I said, "No, thank you. I was just looking."

I was going to walk away when I heard him say, "Come on inside. I'm Edward, by the way."

I didn't know why, but I turned and followed him in. Why was I doing this? Why would I follow a complete stranger into a tattoo shop? His velvety voice, however, seemed to will me to follow him like I was attached to him by an invisible string. He went behind the counter and indicated I should sit on the sofa.

The store was currently empty aside from us. I figured that was normal for a Monday night. He seemed to be watching me, as if he was waiting for me to speak.

"So, is this your shop?" I was making small talk. I felt so nervous and I wasn't sure why. He gave me the most beautiful crooked smile and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I've been here a couple of years now." He stepped away from the counter and started over towards me. I wasn't sure why but my heart was beating a mile a minute. Why was he making me so nervous? His head cocked slightly to the side as he spoke. "What brings you out here this evening…..." He sat on the couch across from me. I could tell he was fishing for my name.

"Bella. I'm Bella. I, uh, was just trying a different way home. I, I just noticed your sign and I wondered what kind of shop it was."

"Yeah, I suppose I wasn't very creative with the naming of the place, but it just seemed to fit."

We looked at each other for what seemed like forever. I felt the strangest things were I was near him. It was like I was being drawn to him. I had never seen him before in my life, but for some strange reason I wanted nothing more than to go over and touch him all over his perfect body. What the hell was wrong with me?

He stood up and came over to sit by me. My face turned deep red as he lowered himself down next to me. I hoped he didn't notice my sudden flush, but that crooked smile he gave me told me that he had.

"You want to look through some of my previous work?"

I wasn't sure why but I nodded and took the photo album he was showing me. What the hell is wrong with me? I didn't want a tattoo!

I slowly flipped through the pictures of his work. They were amazing. I couldn't believe it; he made people look like living art. I did take notice that a vast majority of his clients had obviously been women. That wasn't surprising. I mean, look at him! He looked like a Greek god! As I continued to look through his pictures I wondered if he had any tattoos, and where they were if he did. My mind wondered as I pictured asking him. In my mind, I would ask him and he would stand and slowly pull his shirt off. He would show me what would undoubtedly be the most beautiful artwork over his perfectly sculpted upper body.

"Are you ok?" He asked. I was ripped from my daydream, flushing brilliantly as I realized his hand was on my knee as he spoke.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Your work is amazing, really."

He smiled and thanked me. "Are you interested in getting some work done, Bella?"

"Oh, um, I don't know. I don't think I could ever. I wouldn't know what to get. It would hurt…" I was babbling on and on. Why couldn't I just shut up, already? Why did the sound of him saying my name make me react this way?

"Why don't you go over to the counter and I will get some things to give you some ideas."

Why was I still here? Was I really going to let this strange, but beautiful, man talk me into getting a tattoo? I walked over to the counter as he headed to the back of the store. When he returned he stopped for a moment, appraising me in a strange way that made me feel warm all over. He walked over to me and stood behind my. His arms reached around both sides of me to show me a pad of paper and a pencil that he was carrying.

"Let me show you what might be nice."

As he said this I felt his hot breath on my neck and goose bumps erupted all over my body. I shivered and he chuckled a little under his breath. His hand began to draw; it was like magic watching him work. Out of what seemed like a serious of random markings began to form the most perfect lily I had ever seen. He was standing so close behind me that I wondered if he too was noticing the intense heat between our bodies.

When the drawing was finished he pulled away. I turned to face him and realized he was just inches away from my.

"With your fair skin, and deep chocolate eyes and hair, I think this would be lovely on you done with bright, bold colors."

"Where would I put it?"

What!? Was I crazy? What the hell did I think I was doing? Was I really going to allow this to happen? When he let his hand touch my abdomen and trail down to my panty line and stop, I knew the answer was yes. I absolutely was.

"Here." He said as his fingers had stopped.

"Ok."

Before I knew what was happening I was sitting in the tattoo chair. My heart was racing as I watched him prepare the stencil and the equipment.

"Lower you pants for me, Bella."

As I complied I was thankful that there were curtains shielding us from the view of passerby's. He rolled his chair closer and hooked his fingers in the waist of my pants. I gasped as he pulled them a little lower. He smiled at me and I flushed scarlet once again. He finished applying the stencil and got the tattoo gun ready to go.

"This will hurt a bit, so try not to move, ok?"

I nodded.

As Edward started the outline, I bit my lower lip. It did hurt. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't take my eyes off of him as he worked. His hands seemed to move effortlessly, and I felt my whole body heat up as his fingers occasionally grazed my panty line. The strangest things were happening. I should be feeling the pain and wanting it to stop but I didn't. I found myself enjoying the pain. My panties began to get soaked with moisture from my core. My breathing became heavier.

I looked down as Edward worked, and I noticed his breathing seemed heavy too. I felt like electricity was shooting through me at every point that he touched me. The experience of getting this tattoo was the best hour and a half I had ever had. He sprayed a soapy smelly liquid on my and cleaned the area.

"Do you mind if I take a picture?" He asked.

As he looked at me his eyes were smoldering.

"Um, no. Go ahead."

He took the picture and started to bandage the area. We both reached for my pants to pull them back up at the same time. When our hands met I felt that same electricity shot through me again. I allowed him to adjust my pants.

He took my hand in his. "How do you feel?"

"I feel good. Sore, but good."

He helped my out of the chair and we stood facing each other. We were so close I felt the heat of his perfect body and could smell the sweetness of his breath. Before I knew what was happened he closed the distance between of. He put his hand behind my neck and pulled my lips to his. Acting on instinct alone I opened my mouth, inviting him in. Hi tongue shot in like it was where he wanted to be all along. Our tongues danced together as my hands snakes around him. I grabbed at his hair and put my other hand on his lower back to pull him closer. We stumbled back a few step and he was laying me on the tattoo chair. His body pressed against mine, he was groaning and allowing his body to move against mine. His hand reached for my left breast, slowly caressing it and drawing circles around the nipple.

I had no idea what was happening to me, but I knew I didn't want it to stop. His hand slowly started moving down my abdomen. I gasped as his hand found my core and began rhythmically rubbing it. Our breathing was heavy and fast as I moaned in response to his touch.

"Oh..god…" It was all I could manage to say. My hands began doing a little exploring of their own. I grabbed at his shirt and pulled it from his pants. He lifted his arms so I could remove it and toss it to the floor.

My hands went lower and I began to rub at the stiffness coming from his pant.

"Bella…" He moaned as he began kissing and licking my neckline.

Just as I felt his hands starting to undo the snap of my pants, I heard to door open in the front of the store. We both froze.

"Hello?" A man's voice said as we were scrambling to get ourselves composed.

When we were both as descent as we were going to get, Edward moved to the curtain and threw it open. "Hi. I was just finishing off a client back here. Can I help you?"

_Just finishing someone off, huh?_ Cute. As he spoke to the man about a drawing, I gathered myself and started to leave. What the hell had just happened? So many thought raced through my mind. Did he feel the same level of intensity I did? Did he do this with a lot of female customers? I swallowed hard at the thought.

"Thank you very much." I said as I set money down on the counter. It was an hourly rate posted on a sign; I paid for two plus a large tip.

He looked like he wanted to say something, but I just walked out. As I headed for home I heard the door to the shop open, and he ran up to me.

"Wait, Bella. Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I have to get home." I was flustered, confused, and _really _turned on all at the same time. It was just about too much for me.

"Give me your phone." He said.

I handed it to him without thinking. He entered his name and number. He handed it back.

"You'll hear from me." He gave me that crooked smile and walked back to his shop. I was left reeling from the whole experience.

_Edward Cullen. _I smiled at my phone and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2Reality Check

EPOV

I looked over at my clock; it was only 6:30. Monday nights were always so slow. I sighed, reached for my cigarettes, and headed outside for a quick smoke. I looked up trying to see the stars, but failed as usual. I loved living in the city, but sometimes I missed seeing the stars at night.

I run a tattoo shop, however, and being located in the city offers me a much larger clientele.

I felt someone walking towards me before I heard them. It was a woman, a beautiful woman. She looked like she was in her mid-twenties, and she was dressed like she worked in an office. She wore dark grey dress slacks and a snug fitting white blouse. She had deep brown hair that flowed around shoulders.

As she got closer I noticed the curiosity in her dark brown eyes. She was eying my shop, obviously trying to figure out what kind of store it was. I got that a lot. I guess I was being a bit vague when I named it "The Shop." I watched her intently, noticing even the slightest of her movements. Why was she so interesting to me?

Once she assessed what went on here, I could tell she had decided to walk away. I don't know why, but I felt an immediate need to stop her. I couldn't let her walk away without speaking to her.

"Do you need help with something?" I took another drag of my cigarette before dropping it and putting it out.

She looked at me in a strange way, like she was trying to memorize me in some way. I watched her in return, and a beautiful blush took over her face.

"No, thank you. I was just looking."

She was turning to walk away, and I panicked. I couldn't begin to say why, but I had to keep her here longer. There was something about her, I felt unnaturally drawn to her. I didn't even think before I spoke again.

"Come on inside. I'm Edward, by the way."

I didn't watch as she followed me inside, but I could feel her. I went behind the counter and motioned for her to sit on the couch. She sat down, and I was desperately trying to think of something to say to her. Why was this so weird for me?

"So, is this your shop?" She was wringing her hands; I could tell she was nervous.

She was really sexy when she was nervous, and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Yeah, I've been here for a couple of years now."

I stepped away from the counter and made my way to the couch. She hadn't given me her name yet. I had to try to get her to open up a bit.

"What brings you out here this evening…...?" I sat on the couch across from her, watching her carefully.

"Bella. I'm Bella. I, uh, was just trying a different way home. I, I noticed your sign, and I wondered what kind of shop it was."

"Yeah, I suppose I wasn't very creative with the naming of the place, but it just seemed to fit."

We looked at each other for awhile. I can't explain it, but I wasn't close enough to her. I needed to get closer. I found myself watching her breath in and out, and it drew my eyes to what has to be the most perfect set of breasts ever. I noticed her cheeks flush again. I immediately felt embarrassed. I had to recover.

I got up and sat next to her on the couch. My photo albums of my work were on the table in front of us. I wondered if looking at them would break the electric tension in the room. I held out a photo album to her.

"You want to look through some of my previous work?"

I watched her flip through the book. This whole encounter felt so intense, and I had no idea why. As she was approaching the end of the book her cheeks were flushing brilliant crimson again. I would have given anything at that moment to know what she was thinking. Her breathing picked up and sounded almost labored. I reached out and put my hand tentatively on her knee.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Your work is amazing, really."

I couldn't help but smile at her comment. I didn't know why, but it really mattered to me what she thought. I started to imagine what I would create on that beautiful ivory skin of hers. I imagined how soft her skin would be, and how intoxicated I would feel being so close to her. Her smell was intoxicating, and I would bet her taste is as well. Whoa! I needed to slow down! She looked at me, and I felt compelled to speak again.

"Are you interested in getting some work done, Bella?"

"Oh, um, I don't know. I don't think I could ever. I wouldn't know what to get. It would hurt…"

I could tell how flustered she was. I wondered if she felt the same electricity between us as I did. All I did know is that I wanted to touch her. I wanted to put my hands all over her. I wanted to mark her with my art. The thought of the green soap being sprayed on her, moistening her delicate skin…

"Why don't you go over to the counter, and I will get some things to give you some ideas."

She did as I asked and I went into the back to get a notebook and a pencil. I took the opportunity to lean on the wall and breathe for a moment. I felt an unbelievable urge to go to her and kiss her deeply. What was wrong with me? I am never like this. I had to play this out, though. I had to see where it would go.

I walked back out front, stopping to look her over. I wondered where a tattoo would best suit her. She was sexy as hell, and a tattoo would look good on her anywhere. She was leaning over the counter, and I walked up behind her. I reached my arms around both sides of her, and put the notebook on the counter.

"Let me show you what might be nice."

I started drawing, knowing right away what I was doing. Her breath hitched a little and I couldn't help but smile. I drew a small lily. It reminded me of her. When I finished I pulled away. She turned around to face me and we were mere inches away from each other.

"With your fair skin, and deep chocolate eyes and hair, I think this would be lovely on you done with bright, bold colors." My breathing was getting heavier.

"Where would I put it?"

Was she really going to let me do this? I hoped so. I had never wanted to do a tattoo on somebody so bad in my whole life. Suddenly, my hands has a mind of there own. I touched her stomach with my fingers, letting them slowly trail down to her pants line and stopped by her hip bone.

"Here." I looked at her now, and again I wished I could grab her around the neck and crush my lips to hers.

"Ok."

Was this really happening? I suddenly felt very warm. I led her to the tattoo chair and indicated she should sit.

"Lower your pants for me, Bella."

She lowered her pants a little and looked at me. I hitched my fingers in her pants and pulled them down even lower, probably lower than was completely necessary. I applied the stencil and got my equipment ready. I thought I should warn her about the pain, since I knew this was her first tattoo.

"This will hurt a bit, so try not to move, ok?"

She nodded and I smiled reassuringly at her. I went to work, immediately feeling the intensity surrounding us. The smell of her combined with the soapy smells was almost overwhelming. I tried to remain focused as my arousal was becoming evident in my pants.

My breathing was definitely heavy as the time seemed to fly by. The feeling of my fingers grazing over her warm skin was beyond compare. Before I knew it I was finished. I cleaned the area and took a moment to admire my work. It was beautiful, but nothing compared to how it looked on her. I didn't want to forget this one.

"Do you mind if I took a picture?"

"Um, no. Go ahead." She was blushing again. I would never tire of that.

After I took a picture I bandaged the area and helped her adjust her pants. I held her hand.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel sore, but good."

I helped her out of the chair, and I felt that strange pull to her again. It was so strong I knew I couldn't resist it. I took one step towards her and put my hand around her neck. I pulled her to me and kissed her. At first I worried she would push me away, but her mouth opened to mine. The kiss was intense. Our mouths moved like they were meant to be together. I pulled her closer and started walking us back towards the chair. I laid her down and allowed my body to push against hers. I couldn't control my groans, and I knew she could feel what she was doing to me. Sounds came out of me that I had never heard myself make before. As if it had a mind of its own, my hand moved to her breast. I rubbed it, relishing in the sensations.

Her breathing was so fast and heavy, and it only excited me more. I felt encouraged and let my hand roam lower. I dragged my fingers down her abdomen again, this time letting them pass the waist line and keep on going. I followed the heat I felt, and began to rub her core in firm circles.

"Oh..God…" She moaned as her hands started roaming my body.

Her hands started to roam my body. She fumbled with my shirt trying to get it out of my pants. I reached up and took it off, tossing it on the floor. I felt her hands on me again. Before I could catch up to what she was doing, she was rubbing my erection through my pants. The feeling was overwhelming.

"Bella…"

I was losing control. I was kissing her neck, her jaw, anywhere I could. I wanted to feel her heat on my bare hands; there were too many clothes in the way. I started to undo her pants…

"Hello?"

Shit! A customer now? I hurried to get myself righted, and she did the same. I opened the curtain. I did my best to make my voice sound composed.

"Hi. I was just finishing off a client back here. Can I help you?" Wow. Did I really just say that? That sounded so bad. I wondered if she caught that, I hoped not.

I was talking to the man about a cover-up he wanted to get done, willing him to hurry the fuck up. I felt Bella walk past me.

"Thank you very much." She put cash down on the counter and walked out the door without turning around.

Shit, shit, shit! I couldn't let her leave like this! Why wouldn't this guy shut up already! Fuck it.

"Excuse me," I said. "I'll be right back."

I ran out the door and took off after her. Luckily she hadn't gotten too far.

"Wait, Bella. Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I have to get home." She looked anxious.

"Give me your phone." I wasn't really asking her, I was telling her.

She complied easier than I thought. I entered my number into her contacts. I also sent myself a text so I would have her number. I handed her back the phone, taking in as much of her as I could with my eyes. I would sear her image into my brain.

"You'll hear from me." I smiled at her one last time, then turned and headed back to the shop.

I didn't know what just happened, or almost happened. All I knew was I _would_ see her again.

BPOV

My mind was reeling as I made my way home. What the hell just happened, anyway? I just made out with a virtual stranger, and I got a tattoo! I looked down at my bandaged skin. My mind drifted to the memory of his warm fingers pressing up against my skin as he was working. I felt myself getting wet just thinking about it.

I came back to reality as I entered my apartment and sank down on my couch. I peeled the bandage away to look at the lily. It really was beautiful, I wouldn't regret getting it. I certainly wouldn't forget the experience, that's for sure. I went to the bedroom and changed, and lay down in bed. I thought about what he said, 'You'll hear from me.' My heartbeat picked up just thinking about hearing his voice again. I wouldn't get my hopes up, though. He probably does these sorts of things all the time. He seemed so calm about the whole thing. I was probably just another notch on his proverbial belt. I sighed and let sleep take me.

-----------------------------

The next day at work was pretty much the same as always. I kept to myself in my office and focused on my work. I was good at my job, though it wasn't very exciting. It did, however, allow me to keep to myself. My stomach growling broke me from my work trance and I left to take my lunch.

It was springtime, so my lunch routine consisted of me getting lunch somewhere and bringing it to the park to eat. I liked to 'people watch.' It fascinated me the way people interacted with each other. I often felt jealous at the ease people seemed to have at it. It seemed to come naturally to everyone but me. I sat back against the bench and closed my eyes. My thought immediately fell to Edward. I had lost myself so completely in the moment with him. When his hands were on my body I thought I would combust into flames. The way his hands made circles over my core, I would have given anything to have felt him inside me. Why did that man have to come in then? Maybe it was for the best. I couldn't live in fantasy land forever…

I was about to get up and leave when my phone rang. I assumed it was my weekly call from my father. Charlie called religiously once a week for a short chat to check up on me. Our conversations told me he did it out of a sense of obligation. I rolled my eyes and looked at the phone. My heart started pounding in my chest…it was Edward! I hesitantly flipped open the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella? It's Edward. From last night?"

He said this like I might have forgotten last night. As if! If I was being honest with myself, it was the most memorable night I had ever had.

"Hi, Edward. How are you?"

"I'm good. I was just thinking about you and thought I would give you a call."

Oh my GOD! _He _was thinking about _me_?

"I was just thinking about you, too. I am on my lunch break." Why was I admitting that to him?

"Listen, I was hoping we could maybe get together. Are you free anytime soon?"

Was I free? HA! I had no life whatsoever. I was free all the time. I couldn't tell him that though, I had to play it cool. I don't want to come off as desperate.

"I'm free tonight." What!? Why did I say that? What the hell is wrong with me? Way to play it cool, Bella…

He chuckled softly, "Me too. The shop is closed tonight. You want to get a drink?"

"Um, sure. Where do you want to meet?"

"Why don't you text me with your address, and I will pick you up around 7ish?"

"Ok, I'll text it to you now." God, could I sound more desperate? I hope he didn't notice.

"Sounds good. And, Bella?"

"Y-yes?" I was stuttering now. Great.

"I'm really looking forward to seeing you again."

"Me too."

We said our goodbyes and I texted him my address. I couldn't wait for work to be over.

------------------------------------------

I tore through my closet, desperately trying to find something appropriate to wear. I cursed to myself as I realized I didn't have the best wardrobe. I finally decided that I would dress casually. I put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a dressy red sleeveless blouse. I put on my only pair of red heels and looked at myself in the mirror. I was hopeless. Oh well, this was me, take it or leave it. I smiled as I realized I was hoping he would take it…

A couple minutes before 7:00 I heard a soft knock on the door. I tried to calm my breathing as I walked over to open the door. When I saw him my breathing stopped all together. He looked even better than last night, if that was even possible. He was wearing a pair of slightly baggy khaki colored cargo pants and a snug white tank top under an unbuttoned black short sleeved dress shirt. He looked amazing. My breath whooshed out of me as I realized I had forgotten to breathe. He smiled that crooked smile of his.

"You look great Bella. This is going to be hard." He took a step closer to me and my breathing picked up.

"What's going to be hard?" I couldn't believe I said that. I was verbally vomiting now. That came out so wrong. He chuckled softly.

"Taking you out, when all I really seem to want to do now is stay here…" He took another step closer.

Oh. My. God.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

Oh. My. God.

Never in my life has someone looked at me the way he is right now.

He walked over to me and cupped my face with his hands. My eyes closed as his face came within inches of mine, my lips trembled slightly. Just then I felt him kiss my cheek, lingering for a moment. I opened my eyes and our gaze locked. He leaned in to my ear and I could feel his hot breathe on me.

"Are you ready to go, Bella?" He looked at me with a wide grin.

"S-sure." My breathing hitched slightly.

He took my hand and led me outside. We didn't speak for a few minutes. I wasn't used to this level of closeness. I felt as uncomfortable as I was ecstatic. It was a strange mix. I had to break the silence.

"Where are we going?"

"To a bar I like to go to. It's called 'The Dew Drop'. It's really low-key and not too loud. I think you'll like it."

I was a little apprehensive. I really don't drink that much. To say I couldn't hold my liquor would be an understatement. The last time I drank was when my neighbor, Alice, had insisted I come over for a 'girl's night'. It wasn't pretty. She said I was very funny, but I don't really remember.

Alice was actually quite nice. I had tried to avoid being social with her, as I do everyone else. She was not going to accept that. She just insisted herself upon me, and eventually I gave in. I guess I knew I would. I'm glad I let her in, though; she was a good friend to me. She was my exact opposite. She was upbeat, energetic and very social. She loved to shop and was up to date on all the latest fashion trends. We balanced each other nicely.

I was wrenched from my thoughts when we had stopped for a minute. I looked up and Edward was staring at me.

"What?"

"You really do look beautiful tonight, Bella."

I flushed furiously and he smiled while rubbing circles on my hand with his thumb.

When we approached the bar, I slowed a little. He seemed to notice my hesitation, and put his arm around my waist. He squeezed gently and led me inside. The place itself was rather small. There was a bar and about a dozen scattered tables. There was a small stage in the corner, as well, but it was unoccupied tonight. He was right, this place was low-key. I relaxed a little as we sat at a table in the corner. Edward shifted slightly in his seat. Was he nervous too?

"So, I thought we should start with something simple, like our last names." He chuckled softly. "We didn't get to that yesterday. My last name is Cullen."

"Swan, Bella Swan."

"That's a very pretty name, Bella Swan."

We sat for a minute looking at each other. The waitress came over for our order. Edward ordered a scotch on the rocks. I ordered the only drink I could remember, a Malibu bay breeze. It was pretty good; I would have to be careful. As I watched him take a drink I had to remind myself to focus on something other than his lips, and where they had been. I wished I knew more about him than that, although what I knew was very good. Normally I would let him lead the conversation, but he made me feel more confident than usual.

"So, Edward of 'The Shop', what do you do when you aren't working?"

"Well, I work a lot. But, when I am off, I like to go to the movies, read, and hang out with my brothers."

"How many brothers do you have?" I was a little jealous. I had always wanted siblings.

"I have two brothers, Emmett and Jasper. I'm the youngest, and they don't like me to forget it. Emmett is the oldest. He's big and scary on the outside, but really quite a teddy bear on the inside. He's very funny. Jasper is a bit quite, but once you get to know him he is very loyal and very compassionate."

He had a far off look on his face when he spoke of them. It was obvious he was very fond of them. He suddenly refocused and looked at me.

"How about you, Bella, do you have any brothers and sisters?

"No, I'm an only child. My parents split while I was very young. Only my mom remarried, and that wasn't until I was in high school."

He seemed to consider that for a minute. "Where are you from originally?"

"I was born in a small town in Washington, called Forks. When my parents split I moved to Phoenix with my mom, Renee. When she remarried, though, I moved back to Forks to live with Charlie, my dad." Why was I telling him so much? When I looked in his eyes my walls seemed to melt away. It was a bit scary for me. As I finished speaking he just watched me for a minute, then he got a huge grin on his face.

"What?" I asked for the second time tonight.

"I grew up not far from you dad. I am originally from Seattle. My father, Carlisle, is a doctor in the Seattle Children's Hospital. My mother, Esme, met him there while volunteering."

"Wow, small world that we probably lived near each other for a while, but ended up meeting here." Why couldn't I come off cooler? I sighed.

"So, um, about last night…" He looked a bit nervous as he spoke. Was he just being nice taking me out tonight? Did he regret last night?

"Yeah…that was, um, interesting." Interesting? Is that the best I could do? "You don't have to explain, Edward. It's ok."

"What do you mean?" He looked, confused.

"I mean, I don't know. I _never _do things like that. I never even really even _talk _to people, really. And, last night was really amazing, and unusual. If you had asked me a week ago if I would ever get a tattoo, I would have laughed. But now, well, you made me want another one already. I would have shared what happened last night with my friend, Alice, but she never would've believed me. What are the odds that _I _would come across a super hot tattoo guy, get a tattoo on a whim, and make out with him? In one night, no less! I guess what I am saying is, I don't regret it, and I don't want you to feel obligated to me."

He waited patiently while I verbally vomited again. Why can I never just shut up? I always say too much around him. He gave me a very sexy crooked smile.

"So, you think I'm super hot, do you?"

Oh my God! Did I say that too him? What is wrong with me? I need to play it cool.

"Maybe a bit." I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, Bella, you aren't so bad yourself. But I wanted to explain. That I don't do that sort of thing, either. I really don't even date that much. I wish I could explain what happened, but I'm not sure. I felt, and still feel, really drawn to you. If it's ok, I would like to spend time with you. I would love to get to know you better."

My breathing picked up considerably. First, I was shocked that he didn't date much. Second, I was even more shocked that he seemed to want to date me. As I was about to speak, a man bumped into our table and spilled our drinks. We hadn't noticed until then that a large group had wondered in. Edward helped me clean up the spill then held his hand out for me. I took it, and he helped me up.

"Let's get out of here." He said as he led me outside.

"Where are we going?"

"Let's go to my shop. We can have a bit more quiet there." He smiled at me as he said this. I swallowed hard.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"What tattoos do you have?" Where did that come from? I was just looking at him and wondered, and asked before I could stop myself. He just smiled and chuckled.

"If you're lucky I'll show you when we get there."

I had never wanted to be lucky more in my life.


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

"What tattoos do you have?" She looked really embarrassed for asking me that, though she had no reason to be.

"If you're lucky I'll show you when we get there." I wiggled my eyebrows at her, and she flushed crimson again. I just love that I can make her do that.

We continued our walk to my shop in silence. I wasn't sure why I suggested going there. I just wanted to continue our evening uninterrupted. Part of me was confused by why this woman was so important to me. Part of me felt whole when she was near. I gave her hand a gentle squeeze as we approached our destination, then I let go to unlock the door.

When we got inside she sat on the couch while I turned the lights on. I went over and sat down next to her. I watched her for a moment before I spoke.

"Are you taking care of your tattoo? I realize we never talked about proper aftercare."

"Yeah, I looked up how to take care of it online when I got home yesterday. I haven't put the bacitracin on in while, though." She absently placed her hand on her tattoo.

"Well, I can take care of that." I smiled at her and led her back to the chair.

I had her sit and I reached in a drawer to get some ointment out for her.

"You're going to have to lower your pants a bit, and lift your shirt."

She did as I asked and I put the ointment on. When I was done my hand rested on the tattoo. My mind wondered to last night. Was it really only last night? She looked at me with a slightly confused expression.

"Is it ok?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I was just remembering doing the work, that's all."

She pulled up her pants and adjusted her shirt. She looked at me apprehensively. I knew she wanted to say something, so I just waited patiently for her to do it. When she did finally speak, her voice was almost a whisper.

"Am I lucky?"

"What?" I was confused.

"You said if I was lucky you would show me your tattoos."

She was obviously embarrassed, but I was happy to show her. I slowly took my button up off, then my tank top. My eyes never left her as I watched her reactions to me. Her breathing was defiantly increased, and since she hadn't seen my tattoos yet, I knew she was merely reacting to my body. I turned around so she could see my back.

She gasped slightly as she looked me over. She walked over to where I was standing and put her hands on my shoulder blades.

"Can you tell me about this one?"

I couldn't believe she hadn't noticed them yesterday, but then again, she really only saw my front side. The tattoo she was talking about stretched across my upper back. It was a black and white grey-wash piece. It was a picture of and an angel with a sword gazing menacingly down at a demon. The demon gazes back with anger in his eyes, but fear in his posture. They were surrounded by wispy grey swirls. The top corner with the angel was lighter, and it gets darker as you approach the picture of the demon.

"It is basically depicting the inner struggle that a person faces all the time between right and wrong, good and evil. That sort of thing."

"Do you have that struggle often?" She turned me around so we were facing each other.

"Sometimes, I do. Sometimes the struggle is harder than others." I put my hands on her waist.

"I think I know something about that." She looked down and sighed.

I wound my hands around her waist and pulled her closer. She looked up and our lips were only inches away from each other. Our breathing was heavy, and I knew I couldn't resist kissing her any longer. I closed the distance slowly, letting my lips gently press against hers. She responded by pressing a little more firmly against me. My lips parted slightly, and my tongue grazed across her lips to request entry. She parted her lips to grant me access, and I didn't hesitate. I explored her mouth eagerly, allowing a moan to escape. Her hands wound in my hair, which only excited me.

I left her lips to explore her neck and her jaw line. She led her head fall back in response.

"Oh, Edward…"

When my hands roamed down to go under her shirt, she pulled back.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just…I would like to, uh, see what other tattoos you have." She blushed again.

"Oh yeah? You like ogling my tats?"

She looked down again, clearly embarrassed for asking me to see more. Again, she had no reason to be.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Bella. I don't mind showing you."

I walked over to the curtain, and made sure it was all the way closed. I probably should have done that before. I started to unbutton my pants and she gasped and looked away.

"Do you want to see them, or not?" I was teasing her slightly.

"Um, yeah, I guess I am just a little nervous."

"_You're_ nervous? I'm the one taking off my pants here. You'll owe me for this." I smiled at her and she seemed to relax a bit.

I finished undoing my pants and pulled them off. Thank GOD I wore nice underwear. I pulled the underwear down just enough so she could see the rest of my tats.

Her eyes first appraised the tattoos on my lower abs, right on my 'v' line. I have two Celtic braids, very thin, outlining the 'v'. Her mouth falling open a bit said she approved. Her eyes then moved down to my right calf. Here I have my whole calf sleeved. The design is a collage. It is a take on the sacred heart, but done with a tattoo gun instead of the heart. Surrounding the 'sacred tattoo gun' on the back of my calf are flames. Throughout the rest of the tat are small images of flash art surrounded in color. It was my favorite piece, and took over 30 hours to complete.

She knelt down, letting her fingers graze across the whole thing. I shivered a little at her touch. She stood, letting her fingers caress a little higher on my leg than the tat went, not that I minded at all. She looked at me and let out a breath she had apparently been holding.

"You're beautiful…" As soon as the words left her mouth she brought her hand up and covered it. She turned brighter red than I had ever seen her.

I raised my eyebrows at her and smiled. She was a surprise a minute.

"Oh my GOD! I meant _they_ are beautiful. _They _are beautiful." She couldn't even look at me, I had to laugh a little.

"So, you _don't_ think _I'm _beautiful."

"No! I mean yes. Yes, I think your are…oh my god….please just shoot me now." Her hands were covering her face.

"You do realize you are hiding in shame while I stand here in nothing but my underwear." I was really laughing now. It must have been contagious because she was laughing now, too.

"Now, Bella, please get over here."

As she took a step over I grabbed her around the waist and dipped her dramatically. My lips crashed against hers in what was supposed to be showy at first. After a moment, though, the kiss became more intense. Our tongues were once again exploring each others mouth while she righted herself. Once again I found myself backing her up to the chair. And just like before, I was once again pressing my body down on hers. My mind was reeling as her hands reached behind me trying desperately to pull me closer. My hand found its way to her breast and I gently pinched her nipple.

"Unngg…Edward…"

"You are so beautiful, and you smell fantastic…" I breathed in her scent, committing it to memory.

My hand moved away from her breast and trailed straight down to her core. I rubbed it, realizing I couldn't wait to get into these jeans. I had never wanted someone so bad in my entire life. Her hand followed my example, as she rubbed and grabbed at my thigh. Then suddenly she pushed against my erection, which was quite prominent and obvious through my boxer briefs.

We were practically panting now, letting our hands pleasure the other. I sat up a bit to undo her jeans, and then I wrapped her arms around my neck indicating she should hold on. I lifted her up and pulled her jeans down. I laid her back down and removed the jeans completely. I resumed my position on top of her and let my hands slip under her panties and onto her core. She gasped as I slipped a finger inside and began moving. She writhed under my touch, and I had to hold her down with the weight of my body to hold her still.

"Oh god, fuuuucck, Edward, don't stop!"

The sound of her so raw and untethered was a complete turn on. I wanted nothing more now than to bring her over the edge. I slipped a second finger in and began to pull up towards her abdomen. She moaned and screamed my name. Her hand was stoking my entire length in time with my movements. I couldn't believe how close I was. I silenced her noise with my mouth as she clenched against my hand. She went over the edge, taking me with her fast and hard.

We just lay there, for what seemed like forever, letting our breathing become normal once again. I sat up and stroked her cheek gently.

"Bella…you are amazing."

She just flushed and looked down. Then, she spoke.

"I…really want to say something cool right now. But, since that's not going to happen, I'll just tell you I really like you."

We held each other for a long time before we started to get dressed. We both realized it had gotten pretty late and we both had to work the next day. I offered to walk her home, and she accepted. After closing and locking up the shop, we walked hand in hand back to her apartment. I was pleased to find out it was only a couple of blocks from my shop, so seeing her wouldn't be hard.

When we got to the door she pressed her back against the door and looked at me. I placed a hand on either side of her and kissed her gently.

"Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight, Edward."


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

It took forever for me to fall asleep that night. My mind reeled over what had happened. I couldn't believe all this was happening, and it was happening so fast! When I finally did drift off to sleep, I dreamt only of Edward.

The week dragged by, especially since I spoke to Edward Wednesday morning. He had called to make plans with me for late Friday night. His hours at the shop were almost opposite mine. But since I don't work weekends, I was ok with getting together after 11 p.m. Wednesday night he texted right before I went to bed.

_Just wanted you to know I was thinking about you. Edward._

I texted back. _I was thinking about you to._

By the time I got home from work Thursday, I knew I had to talk to someone. I knew just who I would go see. I changed out of my work clothes and headed next door. Before I even had a chance to knock, the door flew open.

"Oh, Bella! I was wondering when you were going to come by!" Alice pulled me inside as she spoke. I couldn't help but smile.

"Why, were you expecting me?"

"Well, I heard you come home the other night really late. I was going to see if you were ok. I noticed, though, that you had some company. Care to share?"

I sighed. "That's just what I came to do."

I told her everything, leaving no detail out. She sat watching me the whole time, with her mouth slightly open. When I was done I sat back and waited for her to respond. She continued to sit there without speaking for what seemed like forever. Then, she finally burst.

"Oh my god! I am so happy for you! This is just what you needed! I can't wait to meet him. When are you seeing him again?"

"He is coming over to my place Friday after he closes up. It won't be till late. I am so nervous, Alice. This is all happening so fast! What should I do?"

"First of all, you need to relax and let yourself enjoy this. No one said you guys had to get married or anything. You are just getting to know each other. So, do just that, get to know him. That's the best part of a new relationship, getting to know someone. Though, you seem to have gotten to know him pretty well in some ways already!" She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Yeah, well, I am nervous about that part too. I am not that experienced, and I don't want to disappoint him. You know?"

"Bella, you don't have to worry about that so much. Just do what comes naturally, what feels right. I am sure he will be pleased with you no matter what. Especially if he is as great a guy as you say he is."

"I hope you're right.

"Oh, and Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"He was really handsome. Does he have any brothers?"

"As a matter of fact, Alice, he does. But let me get to know him a little better before we go there, ok?" She huffed at that and sighed.

"Ok. You have to promise me that you will come over here first thing Saturday morning to tell me all about what happened, ok?"

"Ok, I promise.

It was finally Friday and I stopped by the liquor store on the way home. I wanted to be able to offer him a drink. I chose a top shelf Scotch for him, since that was what he ordered the other night. For me I picked up the makings for my Bay Breeze. I also grabbed some Coronas and limes.

Immediately upon getting home I started cleaning. It was already pretty clean, but I was nervous. I clean when I'm nervous. When I was done I took a shower and got dressed. When I started doing my hair, my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and it was Edward.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella. It's Edward. I was just calling to make sure we were still on for tonight?" As if I would cancel…

"Yeah, definitely. Still coming a little after 11?" Why did that come off sounding desperate to me? Ugg.

"Yep. I'm heading out and soon as I close. I'm looking forward to it. You need me to bring anything?" I relished in the fact that he sounded a bit nervous.

"No, I think we'll be ok."

"Ok. See you soon, Bella."

And with that I was nervous all over again.

There was a knock on the door about quarter after 11. I answered the door and sighed a deep sigh of relief upon seeing him. He seemed to do the same. I immediately ogled him. He was in jeans and a snug red t-shirt. I was glad I dressed casually. I was also weaing jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey."

I motioned for him to come in and we sat on the couch. I offered him a drink which he gladly accepted. I made myself one as well. I needed something to calm my nerves. We talked about our days, and how weeks had been. After about 3 drinks, I was feeling really relaxed.

"I think we should try something fun to get to know each other better." I couldn't believe my new found confidence. Thank you very much, rum.

"What do you suggest?" There was a wry smile on his face.

"I have an idea. We could get to know each other more personally." I saw a somewhat surprised look on his face. I hesitantly took his hand in mine. Then I said three words that would officially change the course of our relationship. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." He said. "Let's start off small."

"Scared, are you?"

"No, just thinking we've got all night. Why rush?"

My mind was reeling. Did he just say 'all night'?

"Ok. Boxers or briefs?" I blushed at my question, knowing I really already knew the answer to that.

"Both," He said. "Boxer briefs, actually. But you knew that." He smiled at how red in the face I got. He knew I was picturing it. And I was, oh god was I ever. He interrupted my fantasy. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." I was suddenly chicken, so I picked the one I thought was the best.

"Did you ever consider a tattoo before Monday?" He really wanted to know.

"I guess I had considered it before, but not seriously. I wasn't really thinking clearly that night, other than my irrational fantasies." As soon as I said the word 'fantasies' I regretted it. I knew it would come back to haunt me later on. I could see he was going to ask me to elaborate, so I interrupted his train of thought. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

He surprised me. I had a million questions, but dares? I hadn't thought of any. He seemed to enjoy watching me squirm. Then I thought of one.

"I dare you to sing."

"No way!" He said. "I don't think I could."

"You have to! Don't you know the rules? If you don't do the dare you have to remove an article of clothing"

As I said this I was sure I had got him. But he shocked me. He stood up suddenly and quickly removed his shirt and sat back down smiling. I had thought his snug t-shirt had left little to the imagination. I was so wrong. I took him in, the curves of his chest and the defined lines of his stomach. My breathing got a little ragged.

"Truth or dare?" He said. Thank god!

"Dare." I said without thinking. What was I doing?

"I dare you to tell me what you were thinking when I took off my shirt." He said matter-of-factly.

"I was thinking…" Uh oh. "Fuck it." I said.

"WHAT!?" He was really surprised.

"I mean," I clarified, "Fuck it, I'll tell you." He was looking a little calmer now. "I thought that you looked amazing with your shirt on, and I am a little taken aback by how great you look without it." I continued. "Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Do you really think I am pretty?"

"Pretty, yes. Beautiful? Absolutely." He took my hand again and started rubbing gentle circles on my palm with his thumb. I shivered involuntarily. "Are you cold?"

"Definitely not."

"Truth or dare." He said.

"Dare."

I was thinking so many things right now. The one thing I didn't want to do was have him ask me what I was thinking about now. My thoughts right now were completely lustful and not very lady like. I couldn't help it.

"Are you going as crazy as me right now?"

"That's not a dare." I accused.

"I could dare you to tell me if it makes you feel better." At this he leaned closer. I leaned closer to him in response. I sighed and had to stand up at the intensity of the situation. Without looking at him I answered his question.

"You have no idea." I looked down at my hands.

With that I heard him shift next to me. As I turned to look at him he leaned over and kissed me. His lips were crushing mine with intensity equal to what I had desired. His hands slid around my back and pulled me closer to him. His lips left mine only to move down my jaw line and down to me neck. I gasped as he neared my ear; it had always been a sensitive spot for me. My hands slowly and lightly raked his back with my nails in response. When he let out a soft moan I was completely surrendered to the situation. When his lips met mine again his hands started to roam. One hand moved down my backside and gently squeezed. His other moved down around my thigh and hitched it up around his waist, leaning me back on the couch. With my legs now wrapped tightly around him he moaned softly in my ear. All my inhibitions were now gone. I moved his hands to my waist and had him help me remove my shirt. He was happy to oblige. He took a moment to look at me and then he slowly lowered his face to my chest.

As he cupped my breast and gently pressed his lips to it, all I could do was say, "Oh, Edward…"

His name escaping my lips seemed to serve as encouragement for him. Our breathing became faster as my hands were reaching around his thighs and rubbing firmly. His hips started rocking with the rhythm of my hands. His hand reached down and started to rub against the outside of my pants.

"Maybe we should move to the bed." I managed get out between gasps. Edward looked over and looked toward the bedroom door.

"Let's go." He breathed in my ear.

Then he reached under me and picked me up, my legs still wrapped around him. He carried me with little effort and laid me down on the bed, never letting me go. We lay in bed, him on top, rocking his hips back and forth. He never stopped kissing, somewhere, for even a minute. As he started on my breasts again, circling the nipples in his mouth, I let out a low moan. It was a sound I never thought I would make. When he worked his mouth back up to my neck, his hand worked its way down to my pants. He undid the button and zipper, and shifted them down slightly. His hand slid with little effort inside, and started rubbing me in ways no man ever has. He was so gentle, almost hesitant. I reached down and started grabbing at the waistband of his jeans.

"Too…many…clothes…" I said.

He got up, not the reaction I was looking for. He removed his jeans, and then hesitated at his underwear. I smiled encouragingly and removed my bottoms in one movement. I was surprised at myself, but my confidence got the result I wanted. He removed his underwear and got back into bed. As he lay next to me I kissed him slowly and worked my hands down his beautiful body. I could have used more hands to enjoy all his body had to offer. He smiled at me and I smiled back as my hand move south. He moaned loudly as I grasped his manhood. My hand moved back and forth, his hip mimicking my movements. His hand had moved down also, and his fingers slid easily between my folds. His hand felt so good, warm and tender. I wanted to stay like this forever.

"Are you sure?" He asked tenderly. Clearly he was giving me the choice my body was not.

"Very sure." I sighed.

He slid his hand down to guide himself to me. He hesitated as it pressed up against my core. He looked me in the eyes with a look of pure affection. I ended his hesitation by rocking myself against him, pushing him inside. He let out a sigh and shook a little involuntarily. He looked at me again as he pushed himself all the way inside me. My moan surprised us both. I am sure my neighbors could hear me, but I didn't care. I felt like we were quite literally in our own little world. His rhythm increased as did our breathing. I had never felt anything quite like this before. I wanted all of him, more even. I surprised myself by rolling us over and straddling his hips. I led him inside me once again, having already been aching for him. As I rocked back and forth on him, I arched my back and spoke his name again. He really seemed to like that, because he grabbed my hips and guided me down on him even harder and deeper. My head began to swim. I felt myself get closer.

"I'm so close…" he moaned.

"Me too…" It was all I could say. We picked up speed and groaned together as we both climaxed. After a minute or so, he pulled me to the bed next to him. I thought he would get up but he didn't. He started to kiss me again, the intensity never seemed to falter between us.

"Wow." I said as our kiss finally ended.

"That's an understatement." He said.

He opened his arms for me and I lay next to him, my head resting on his chest. I lay there, listening to his breathing, his heartbeat. I was memorizing them in case I woke up and never saw him again. I was feeling much more than the glow you feel after sex. I was feeling love.

He rubbed my back and I drifted off to sleep after hearing him whisper, "I am so glad I found you."


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

I woke up in the morning feeling better than I have in years. I stretched and rolled over, feeling a warm body next to me. Then I remembered. Oh. My. God. I huge smiled took over my face. Last night was absolutely perfect. And he stayed. I was sure he would have left after I fell asleep, but here he was. And he was naked…

I watched him for a minute as he breathed in and out slowly. He really was the most gorgeous creature on the planet. I thought about being able to kiss him again when he woke up, and my heart began to race. I decided I better get up and clean myself up a bit while he slept. I grabbed clean underwear and a t-shirt and headed to the bathroom. The shower was so relaxing and I felt much calmer by the time I got out. I also brushed my teeth and combed my hair.

As I stepped out of the bathroom I ran into something hard and squeaked. It was Edward. I looked up and he was smiling at me.

"Good morning. Did I scare you?"

"No. Yes. Well…maybe a little."

"Sorry about that." He leaned down and kissed me on my cheek. "Do you mind if I clean up a bit?"

"Um…no. Go right ahead."

He went in the bathroom and closed the door. I went into the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine. I thought about the last couple of days, and how surreal they were. I tried not to, but I wondered when he would realize that I am nothing special and move on. Was that why he was up so early? Was he anxious to leave so soon? I swallowed hard and tried not to think that last night was it for us. It couldn't be. Then again, when he realized what I am really like he probably should leave.

I wasn't like other girls my age. I didn't want to go out all the time. I wasn't very exciting at all. I avoided people when I could, shutting myself off to almost everyone, except, of course, for Alice. Oh, Alice. I bet she was chomping at the bit next door waiting for the details of last night. That was going to be an exhausting conversation. But truth be told, I was a bit excited to even have an interesting story to tell. Mostly she told me about her life. I never really had anything to tell, until now. I smiled despite myself.

"What are you so smiley about?" He had snuck up on me. Or maybe I had just been lost in my own little world for the moment.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about my friend Alice. I know she is going to be dying to hear from me this morning."

"And why would that be?" He was teasing me. I blushed furiously.

"Well, I might have mentioned to her yesterday that I was having a date last night."

"Oh, you've been talking about me, huh?" He gave me my favorite smile.

"Maybe a bit."

He wrapped his arms around me from behind and pulled me close to him. He placed several kisses along my neck and jaw line. Then I was sure I felt him smelling my hair.

"Mmmm….you smell wonderful." Yep, he did.

He turned me around so he could look at me. He cocked his head to the side like he was trying to figure something out. Then he smiled.

"What?" I wish I could figure him out.

"I was just thinking, I have to leave soon to go to work."

That made him smile? Having to leave made him smile? I studied my face and smiled again.

"Bella, do you have plans later today?"

"No." Oh my God, could I have sounded any lamer? I had to recover. "I mean, I will have to check my schedule, but I think I could squeeze in some time." Smooth, Bella, really smooth. He chuckled.

"Well, if you could pencil me in I would love it if you would come by my shop today. You could watch me work a bit, and we could talk. We seem to be having trouble getting in enough time to really talk."

"I suppose you are right. I guess I could come by later on. I have to see Alice first; she will never forgive me if I don't. You don't want to upset Alice. She may be tiny, but she can be scary." I couldn't help but smile.

"You'll have to introduce me sometime. She sounds like a real character."

The thought of him meeting my friend was bizarre, but in a good way.

"Definitely."

"Well, I should get going. I need to stop by home before heading in."

"Ok." I was looking away now. For some reason meeting his eyes now was difficult for me. Part of me couldn't let go of the thought that I would wake up any minute and this would all be over.

"Bella?" He lifted my chin and made me look at him. "I had an incredible night last night. Really…it was…well…incredible." He chuckled to himself and shook his head.

"Yeah, it was good for me too." What? Where was I when they taught the class on how to speak to people without coming off as mentally challenged? I sighed, quite audibly.

Before I had any more time to think he had pressed his lips against mine. I reacted quite suddenly myself, grabbing at his hair and pulling him closer. His tongue entered my mouth forcefully, though I was happy to invite him in. A quiet moan escaped from me as I allowed myself to completely surrender to him again. We kissed like that for what seemed like forever when he reluctantly pulled away. I tried unsuccessfully to fully calm my breathing.

"I will see you soon, Bella." He kissed my cheek.

"See you soon."

And with that, he headed out. Not thirty seconds after he left my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Thank God, I thought he would never leave! I'm coming over, ok?"

"Ok, Alice. The doors open." I rolled my eyes as I headed into my bedroom to get more clothes on. Before I was even out of my room she burst through the door.

"Alright, Bella, spill it! I want every teeny tiny detail." She sat down at my kitchen table and stared at me intently. I got us each some coffee and sat down. I took a slow sip and looked at her. Yeah, I was torturing her a bit.

"Come on, Bella, quit stalling!!"

"Ok, ok. It was a really great night." I just looked at her. This was fun.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Bella, either you give me details or I will have to torture them out of you!"

"Ok, Alice. You win. He came over, we had a few drinks, played truth or dare, then…" she cut me off before I could continue.

"TRUTH OR DARE?" She was shouting now.

"Yeah. Believe it or not, it was my idea. I thought it would end up helping us get to know each other better. I was counting on more truths than dares. But, it didn't last as long as I thought it would, and we didn't end up playing that long." I smiled hugely despite myself. I felt like I was telling someone else's story rather than my own.

"The game went well, obviously, since he didn't leave until this morning." She ginned wickedly at me as she spoke.

"Yes, Alice, it went well."

"You guys, um, well, did you?"

"Yes." I didn't have anything else to say at that moment than that.

"Well, how was it."

I sat for a moment thinking about how to answer. Visions of last night came flooding through my mind. Words spilled out of my mouth before I could stop myself.

"Oh, Alice, it was wonderful! He was so attentive and perfect. And the sight of his body? I almost couldn't breathe when I looked at him. Everything he did made me feel so good and _alive!_ I hope I made him feel good, I mean, I think I did." I looked down, instantly worried.

"Of course you made him feel good. He stayed, didn't he? He was smiling when he left. Are you seeing him again soon?"

"He wants me to go to his shop later today to hang out with him. He even mentioned wanting to meet you?" I couldn't help but giggle. I felt like such a school girl. It was great.

"Ooooo…that's a really good sign, Bella. If I meet him, than it would be cool to meet his brothers!"

"One step at a time, Alice. I need to ask you for a favor. Can we go shopping today? I have nothing good in my closet."

"Oh my GOD! I have always wanted you to ask me that! Let's go right now!"

And just like that, we were off. We shopped all morning long, and I was exhausted. We went out to lunch, and then we came back to my place to pick something to wear today. I have to admit, she helped me pick out some really great outfits, a dozen to be exact. It would have been more if she had her way.

I decided to wear a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark blue scoop neck blouse. Alice did my hair and make-up. When I looked in the mirror, I had to admit it, I looked pretty good. It was around 2 o'clock when I was finally ready to go. Alice made me promise to tell her how it went. I thanked her and headed over to The Shop.

EPOV

It was already 2 o'clock and I was beginning to wonder if Bella was going to come. She had seemed a bit apprehensive about coming but had agreed. My morning dragged by, despite my busy schedule. I was really looking forward to seeing her again, and was thankful my schedule was less packed this afternoon. I just finished up one of my regulars, and headed into the back after they left to clean my equipment.

I was taking a set out of the ultrasonic and placing them into the autoclave when my mind started to review the last couple of days. A week ago my life was pretty routine. With the exception of work and hanging out with my brothers I didn't actually do that much. I'm not going to say I never dated, I did on occasion. However, most of the women I meet are clients, and I have found that dating women clients is not a good idea. Case and point was a woman named Jessica. She had come in for a couple of tats, and wore me down till I agreed to take her out. She was pretty enough, but there was something not right about her. After we went out and I walked her home, she practically threw herself at me. When I declined she got very upset and slammed her door in my face.

I'm not sure what it is about my job, but a lot of women think that I am easy. They just assume that I fuck every pretty woman that walks through my door. The truth was, Bella was an exception to my rules. There was something about her that night that made me want to talk to her. Once I got her talking, and got to work on her, it seemed like I could never get enough. I was absolutely terrified when she left that first night. I was worried that I might have scared her off. But for some strange reason, I didn't. I knew part of her thought that sort of thing happens to me all the time. To some degree, I think she still thinks that way. Only time will show her that is so far from the truth. I know only minimal details about her, but I know I need her. I hope today we get to know a lot more about each other. Part of me thinks we should slow down the physical aspect of our relationship until we get to know each other better, but I am not sure we will be able to. I swear to god, it is like some force drives me to want to touch her everywhere, all the time.

I heard the door open out front and my heart started to race.

"Uh, hello? Edward?"

"I'm in the back, love, I'll be right there." Did I just call her 'love'? Smooth…

I cam out and she was standing near the counter. She was beautiful; I had to force myself to breathe. It took everything I had at that moment to not drag her into the back and ravish her. I snapped my mouth closed as I realized it had been hanging open. I walked over and gave her a hug.

"Hey there." I kissed her cheek.

"Hey."

We walked over to the couch and sat down. Without even thinking, I put my arm around her. She snuggled in closer and I kissed the top of her head. She looked up at me and our eyes locked. As if we had no control at all, our lips crashed together. I was pulling her closer and she was fisting her hand in my hair. I wrapped both arms around her back and pulled her on my lap. She squeezed her legs tight against mine.

"Bella…" I was barely able to say her name at all.

Just then there was a loud knock on the window.

"Get a room!" It was a couple of teenagers. They were howling with laughter as they continued to walk past the store. Well, that was a wake up call. She slid off my lap and sat next to me once again.

"Maybe we should not be on the couch." She was smiling as she spoke. "Is there something I can help with around here?"

"Sure. Come in the back. I have an appointment coming in soon, too."

She came in the back and watched as I was finishing up the sterilization process. She was actually quite fascinated by how it was done. I explained how things worked, and she really seemed like she wanted to know. I even told her I would let her try the tattoo machine sometime on an orange. She laughed, but I assured her that it was no joke. An orange was the first thing I ever worked on.

While we waited for my next appointment to arrive I watched her flip through some more of my photo albums.

"Edward, you really are amazing."

"So are you."

She smiled and blushed again. Then she had a curious look on her face as she put the last album down.

"Did you ever develop the picture of my tattoo?"

"Um, yeah, I did." I knew what she was getting at. She was wondering why her picture didn't make it into the album. The truth was I didn't want anyone else to see it. It seemed private to me. It felt like it was something between only the two of us. However, I knew I would have to explain. I took her hand and led her to my desk. I opened the upper cabinet door and pointed. There, taped on the inside, was the picture of her tattoo.


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

I looked up at the picture and I felt my mouth fall open slightly. I quickly closed it and looked up at him.

"It came out nice." _That's_ _all you can say? You're an idiot, Bella_.

"Yes, but I had an especially lovely canvas to work on."

I felt the all too familiar feeling of blood rushing to my face. I looked away and noticed some pictures on his desk.

"Who are they?" I hoped I wasn't being too forward.

"Oh, those are my brothers, Emmett and Jasper. This was taken at a convention I worked last year. If you are wondering about the goofy grins on their faces, it's because they just watched the sword-swallowing belly dancer perform." He chuckled to himself.

"Oh yeah? That sounds like an interesting show to see." I couldn't begin to imagine seeing something like that, but I wanted to.

"Well, tattoo conventions are full of all types of characters. They are a lot of fun, though. Not to mention the business I get by working them."

"I bet. It must be really great doing what you love. Did you always want to do this?" I really wanted to understand him better. My life was so faceless, lacking any real definition at all. I guessed that's because I felt nothing in regards to what I did for a living.

"Well, after I got my degree in fine arts, I had to face the reality of getting a real job. I really didn't want to play the role of starving artist. I had always been fascinated with the tattoo world. I wanted to know what made these people tick, you know? So, I walked into a shop one day and asked if I could apprentice. After about three weeks of groveling, they agreed to take me on. Within three years I had a very steady client base, and was actually bringing in a lot of new business. So, when the time felt right I went out on my own. I travelled the country for awhile, tattooing at various shops. Finally, I bought this place. I can honestly say that I love my job. That's pretty much it, now that I have talked your ear off." He smiled at me.

"Wow, I would love to feel that way about my job." I sighed at the thought.

"Tell me what got you into your line of work?" He seemed really interested. Too bad my story was so dull it could bore him to tears. _Jeez, just open up a bit, Bella!_

"Well, I got my degree in English composition, and a masters degree in the same. I guess I was dreaming of becoming a writer some day. But, I ended up settling for being an editor. I am only an assistant now, but I know I'll get promoted eventually."

"You don't seem like you like your job very much." It wasn't a question he was asking, more of a statement of fact. He was right.

"Well, I don't _hate_ it. It's hard to explain. I guess I would compare it to magic. If you really loved magic shows, and enjoyed the feeling of being amazed, you wouldn't want to know all the inner workings and secrets behind it. It's like that with the books I work with. I love reading and I love writing. But instead, all I get to do is dissect other peoples work all the time. I feel like a bit of a butcher and a hypocrite at the same time." I immediately felt self conscious for opening up like that.

"A hypocrite? What do you mean?"

"Well, I haven't published a book myself, so why should I get to judge someone else's." To this I expected him to respond with a defense of my work, but he didn't.

"I guess I could see why you feel that way. Why don't you write if that's what you love?" He really wanted to know, I could tell.

"Well, I do write. I actually have two books written already. I guess I am just afraid to let anyone read them."

"Why is that?" He looked so concerned. I didn't understand why.

"I guess if they tell me they suck, I may lose my love for writing. It's not that I don't want someone to read it, I do. I just want to keep my passion, even if it has to be a secret. Well, until now, I guess." I couldn't help but look away again. He put his hand to my chin and made me look at him.

"I'll read them." He was staring so intently at me; I lost my ability to think clearly.

"Um, ok." What? What did I just say? I don't let people read my stuff!

"Great. I look forward to it." He smiled broadly at his victory.

Before I had time to argue he took my hand and led me out by his work station.

"My next appointment will be here any minute. I have to set up."

I watch him as he set up his station, explaining everything he was doing. He seemed nervous that I might be bored, but I was really interested. He set up the machine, several different groups of needles, a couple pairs of gloves, a bottle of the green soap that smelled so good, and several little thimble sized cups I knew now were for the ink. I blushed when that first night came to me mind. He smiled at me in a way that told me he was thinking of it too.

When his next appointment arrived, I took a moment to appraise him. He was pretty tall, and muscular like a body builder. He was wearing jeans and a long sleeve white button up over a black t-shirt. He had bright, sparkly eyes, and smiled hugely as he approached Edward.

"What's up, brother!" He gave Edward a one armed hug and slapped his shoulder. Edward must be pretty close with his clients.

"Hey, Emmett." _Did he say Emmett? As in, his _brother_, Emmett_?

"This is Bella. Bella, this is Emmett." Emmett looked at me for a moment before smiling at me. Before I knew what was happening he was scooping me up in a big bear hug.

"Emmett, put her down, you're scaring her." Emmett put me down.

"It's really great to meet you, Bella. Edwards told me a lot about you." He was so legitimately happy I couldn't help but smile in return.

"It's really nice to meet you too, Emmett." I glanced at Edward wondering why he hadn't told me he was coming. He answered my unspoken question.

"Sorry I didn't tell you he was my next client. He only called this morning to be squeezed in, and I didn't want you to be nervous."

I listened as Emmett ran some ideas by Edward in regards to what he wanted to get done today. He was torn between a tribal armband and the Irish flag. Emmett turned to me.

"What do you think, Bella?"

"Wow, I don't know. I don't think I could make that kind of decision for you. Besides, I don't even know what you already have."

"Well, little lady, allow me to solve that problem for you." With that, he took off both his button up and his t-shirt and smiled at me. My face felt hot as I flushed bright red.

Emmett was definitely handsome, no doubt about that. He was built very different than Edward. His muscles were huge, a little too big for my taste. His whole upper chest was covered with various tribal designs. His right arm was completely covered to the elbow. The design was various sparrows among swirls of colors. I felt awkward staring at Edwards's brother half naked, but Edward nodded at me as if to tell me it was ok. Emmett turned around to show me his back. Between his back was a design with the name Cullen on it. I assumed it was the family crest.

"Your tattoos are beautiful, Emmett."

"So, what do you think I should do then, the armband or the flag?"

"I don't want to decide for you. But, I can tell you I have seen _a lot_ of people with that armband thingy." He looked at me for a minute before he boomed out into a fit of laughter.

"I like her, Eddy! You should keep hold of this one. Irish flag it is, then!" Edward smiled at me.

Edward was very professional even though this was his brother, mostly. I watched as he put speed stick on Emmett's arm to make the stencil stick, but then he tried to put some in his armpit indicating he needed it. Emmett punched him in the arm. They bullshitted with each other the whole time, telling embarrassing stories about each other. I watched Edward cringed when Emmett told stories of times he got Edward drunk. I assured him I didn't think any less of him.

Listening to them interact was fascinating. They weren't just brothers; you could tell they were best friends as well. When the tattoo was finished, the two of them made plans to get together next weekend. They wanted me to meet Jasper. I was actually pretty excited about it, too, because if Jasper was even half as nice as Emmett we would get along great. Emmett gave me a great big hug when he left, making blush yet again. This seemed to entertain Emmett a great deal.

When he left, Edward turned to me and pressed his lips to mine. It was slow at first, but the intensity increased. He had one hand wound around my waist, and the other on the back of my neck. I allowed my hand to wing through his hair. When he pulled away a slight pout came across my face, and he chuckled.

"I knew my brother would like you. Then again, what's not to like."

"Emmett was very nice. He's funny, too." I really did like him. I wished I had a brother like him growing up.

"Well, Bella, don't get any ideas. You are officially taken." He kissed my cheek softly, and my usual blush was the only response I could give.

The rest of the day was pretty fun. He had three more appointments, all were pretty standard. One was a man getting more work on his sleeve done, and two were women who got flash work off the wall; a rose and a butterfly. I really liked watching Edward work. He made it seem so effortless. He was also very compassionate, explaining the process and the pain they might feel. My chest felt a little tight as I realized how lucky I was to have him in my life. He made me feel so good, like I could do anything. He made me feel relaxed when I would otherwise have felt uptight or scared.

In between customers we talked about everything. He told me more about his parents, and how lucky he felt to have them. I even told him about my mom and dad. I opened up in ways I never had before. I told him why I left my moms, and the resentment I felt when I left. I told him about my father, and how detached he felt to me. I admitted I felt very similar to him, and wished we would have been closer. I also admitted I hoped it wasn't too late. I would still continue to try with him. Edward listened to me talk, always looking at me with compassion and understanding. For some reason, all I wanted to do was let know me, every part of me. It was still hard for me to believe he wanted that to, but it seems he did.

When it was time to close up, I didn't want to leave. We had just had a really great day and I didn't want it to end.

"Edward, will you come home with me tonight?" _Did I just say that?_

"I would love to."

He took my hand I we walked silently to my apartment. I heard a noise coming from Alice's apartment, and I knew she knew I was home. I was having brunch with her tomorrow, and actually couldn't wait.

"That's Alice's apartment," I noted as we walked past. "Do you think I could invite her to come along next weekend?"

"That's fine. I would love to meet her, anyway."

As I unlocked my door, I would swear I heard a quiet squeal from next door. I chuckled softly.

When we got inside, Edward simply led me straight into the bedroom. We stood at the foot of the bed, facing each other. He reached over and cupped my face. His lips crushed against mine and he moaned into my mouth. Our tongues explored each others mouth while our hands explored each others body. His hands reached the hem of my blouse and lifted it over my head. He skillfully removed my bra, pulled my closer to him. I tugged at his shirt, and he responded by taking it off and tossing it to the floor. He wrapped his arms around me and carried me to the bed. We helped each other remove the remainder of our clothes, and he pulled me flush against his naked body. The feeling of his skin against mine felt amazing. I pressed myself against him, feeling his arousal pressing against me. He reached down and started rubbing gentle circles on my core.

"Oh my god, Bella, you are so wet." His breathing was erratic.

I reciprocated by rubbing the length of him, matching his rhythm. He moaned into my ear.

"Please, Edward, I _need_ you…" I was begging, and I didn't care.

He grabbed my hips, and rolled me onto my back. He maneuvered himself between my legs, and entered me slowly. He was so gentle, so slow. I grabbed at his neck, pulling him down to me. His kiss was hot, fierce. His tongue invaded my mouth, and I happily allowed it. I moaned his name loudly and he quickened his pace. I could tell he was struggling to go slowly.

"Edward, more, harder…" I was crazed, and I felt like I would never be able to get enough of him.

He pushed harder, and encircled my nipple in his mouth. I felt the familiar tightening as his teeth gentle nipped at me.

"Oh my god, Edward, don't stop!"

"Bella, oh Bella…"

Release washed over me and I screamed. He went over the edge right after, groaning hard. We lay next to each other, staring into each others eyes. He laughed quietly.

"What?" _Did I do something wrong?_

"You don't know how bad I wanted to be alone with you today."

"Oh. Me too."

"Bella, what were you thinking right then?"

"Nothing, really. I just misunderstood your laugh, that's all."

"You didn't think I was laughing at you, did you?" He gauged my reaction before continuing. "You did! Bella, you are _ridiculous_! Nothing could be further from the truth!"

He started to tickle me furiously. I was laughing like crazy and tried to get away. He pulled me back against him and held me tight.

"Bella, seriously, I know we have only known each other for a short time, but you mean more to me than you could possibly imagine." He kissed me softly on the lips.

"I know what you mean. Stay the night?" He will never know how hard it was for to ask him that.

"Of course, love. I have no intention of leaving you."


	8. Chapter 8

EPOV

I lay in bed for hours after she fell asleep. I was too wired to fall asleep, even though I could feel how tired my body was. I was reeling over all the things I was feeling now. Part of me was terrified about how fast things were moving for us. It wasn't very long ago at all that I was single and had no intentions of changing that. I liked being able to do whatever, whenever. Or, at least I thought I did. Now, I felt like I completely belonged to Bella. She didn't force herself upon me in any way, but that just made me want to be hers even more. She was shy, and unsure of herself at every step. I could see, though, how hard she was working to give me what she could of herself. As terrified as I was in some ways, I was also ecstatic to have the most perfect girlfriend in the world. Wait, is that what she was? My girlfriend? It seemed like an inadequate word to describe her.

I heard what sounded like Bella whispering so I turned to see if I had woken her. It turns out I hadn't woken her, she talks in her sleep. I tried to make out what she was saying, but most of it was too quiet. But then, I heard something.

"Edward…love…"

That was it. She didn't speak anymore. I lay on my back and allowed a smile to overtake my face. Then, within minutes, I was asleep.

* * * * *

When I woke up in the morning, I rolled over and noticed Bella wasn't there. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I got out of bed and put on my pants. I heard clicking noises coming from her living room, so I headed toward the sound. I stopped when I saw her on the couch. She was typing on her laptop, and she had a small smile on her lips. I watched her for a moment before I cleared my throat to let her know I was up.

"Oh, hey! Good morning. I hope I didn't wake you. I just, felt inspired and wanted to get some things down before I forgot." She looked up at me with an almost embarrassed expression.

"No, you didn't wake me. I always get up kind of early. Sundays are my favorite day of the week."

She put down her laptop and started for the kitchen. "Do you want any coffee?"

"Sure." I followed her.

"So, why are Sundays your favorite?" she asked.

"Well, for one thing, it is my day off from the shop. Secondly, it is the one day I never really have any obligations. So, I can just do whatever I feel like."

"What do you feel like doing on this particular Sunday?" She handed me a cup of coffee.

She was still so unsure of herself. In some ways it was like she was expecting me to leave at any moment. I walked over to her and placed my hand under her chin. I held her gaze as I spoke.

"Bella, I don't care what I do as long as you are with me.'

She blushed and turned her head away. I pulled her close to me and pressed my lips to hers. She responded to me almost immediately. Her hands fisted in my hair and she moaned quietly. My hands seemed to be operating of their own accord as the drifted down her back and ended up resting on her ass. She had a fantastic ass, but then again, I was equally fond of all of her parts. I slid my tongue along her upper lip, and she opened her mouth slightly in response. My tongue slid inside slightly, grazing her teeth, finally searching out her tongue. Our tongues danced together for several minutes before I finally broke the kiss.

"I have an idea of what we could do today. It's supposed to be a very nice day today, so I think it will be a good day for it. Why don't you go get ready, just make sure that you wear jeans, ok?"

"Why? What are we going to do?" She looked concerned as she spoke.

"It's a surprise. Now scoot!" I playfully slapped her ass as I shooed her towards her bedroom.

We took turns showering for the day, she went first. The whole time she was in there I was very tempted to go in and join her. I resisted, though. I wanted to take her out today and show her a good time, and if I joined her I was afraid we would never make it out.

As I took my shower, I mentally went through my plans for the day. Bella seemed like she was the type of girl who really never went out of her comfort zone. I wanted to help her loosen up; get her to let go of what she thought she had to be like. I wanted her to feel free.

When Bella was ready, we went to my apartment. I changed my clothes, and packed a duffel bag of the things we would need. She waited in the living room as I did so. When I came out she had a worried expression on her face. I could tell she was nervous about the surprise. Hadn't she ever had a surprise before? Before I could stop myself, I started thinking about all the things I wanted to do for her. For now, I thought I would settle for trying to ease her mind a bit.

"Bella, relax. Really, there's nothing to be so worried about. We're just going to have a good time, that's all. Fly by the seat of our pants, so to speak. Let our proverbial hair down." I rubbed her shoulder.

"Ok, it's just, I'm not really used to surprises." She mumbled something else, to, but I couldn't make it out.

As we walked outside, I kept feeling her fingers brush up against mine. I knew what she wanted, but I thought about letting her get it on her own. A few more brushes later she linked her pinky with mine. Then, after another minute or two she interlaced her fingers with mine. I gave her a reassuring squeeze and she smiled at me.

"So, where are we going?" She asked.

"Not a chance, love. You'll just have to wait and see." I winked at her.

After a few blocks we arrived at our destination. It was a paring garage. She looked curiously at me, and then at the duffel bag I was carrying, then back at me again. I just smiled and pulled her onward. I was excited because we got an early start, so we had the whole day ahead of us. I took out a card from my wallet and showed it to the parking attendant. He indicated we could go ahead, so I lead the way a few rows down. When we got to my parking space I stopped and looked to Bella for her reaction. She drew her breath in sharply before she spoke.

"Edward, you cannot be serious."

* * * * *

BPOV

I stared at the motorcycle and I felt my breath hitch. Oh my god. There is no way I am getting on that bike.

"Edward, you cannot be serious." He chuckled a bit at my reaction.

"Of course I'm serious. Don't worry, I am an excellent driver. You'll be just fine."

"Um, I don't think I can do this, Edward, really. Isn't there anything else you want to do instead?"

He just shook his head and smiled. He put his duffel bag down on the ground. He opened it up and pulled out two jackets and two helmets. He went ahead and started to put one of the jackets on me. I tried to protest, but to no avail. He just smiled at me and zipped the jacket all the way up.

"The jacket is a bit big on you, it's my spare. But, at least you will be nice and safe. Also, you'll be warm. It's a bit cooler on a bike than just walking around."

I started again to tell him I didn't think I could do this, but he just kept getting us ready. He seemed to know that if he didn't move fast I would find a way to get out of this. He was right. After he got his jacket on he plopped a helmet on me and tightened it. He put his own helmet on and got on the bike. He lifted his visor and looked at me.

"Come on, Bella, its ok to jump sometimes. I'll catch you. Trust me."

He held his hand out to me. I hesitated for a minute. Finally, I gave a nervous squeal and took his hand. He helped me on the bike. He started it up, and it roared beneath me. My arms instinctively wrapped tightly around me.

"Just hold on tight, Bella. And don't forget, it's ok to smile." I did smile.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of letting go. Afterwards you will have to pry me off of you." I squeezed harder.

"And why would I want to do that?" He smiled, flipped his visor back down, and we were off.

I was scared out of my mind as we drove through the city. Edward, however, seemed totally at ease. By the time we got out of the city and onto the thruway, I was starting to relax. In fact, I was really enjoying myself. It felt a lot like I was flying, and I felt like I could do this all day. We drove for about an hour and a half, and ended up at the Palisades Mall in NJ. I had always wanted to go there, but never went. We parked and he stored our gear in the back of the bike. As we walked towards the mall he took my hand in his and looked at me expectantly.

"Well, what did you think?"

"Oh my god, I was terrified at first, but then I LOVED IT! I felt like I was flying, like I was free! Thank you so much. But, why did you want to come here?"

"Well, they have so many fun things to do in here; I thought we could make a day of it." He looked nervous; like he was worried he had done something wrong.

"Sounds good."

He put his arm around me and we started our day together. He was right about this mall having so many fun things to do. First, we went to the Imax theatre and saw a 3-D show about dinosaurs. After that we walked around the stores for a bit. He bought some new jeans, and even modeled them for me. As he spun I couldn't believe how perfect this guy was. Plus, his ass looked so good in those jeans. He had asked my opinion, but all I could manage to do was swallowing hard and nodding my head. He laughed and winked at me. The only thing I decided to get was a new necklace I had seen at Macy's. While the saleswoman was wrapping it up I reached into my purse to get my wallet out. I felt Edwards hand cover mine. I looked up and he shook his head at me. He pulled out cash and handed it to the woman.

"Edward, I can't let you do that."

"Too late, it's done. Plus, I'm looking forward to seeing you in it often."

I blushed profusely but conceded to let him do this, though I felt really awkward about it. After shopping he took me upstairs to a place called Lucky Strike. We played a few rounds of bowling, and ate some junk food. I was having such a good time with him. We talked more about my family, though he could tell it wasn't my favorite subject. We talked about brunch next weekend, and I admitted how excited I was to meet his other brother. I told him how much I enjoyed meeting Emmett. I even told him about Alice, and how she wanted to meet his brothers too after seeing him.

"After she saw me?" he asked.

"Well, she may have peeked out of her apartment at you, and she was not sorry she had. Who could blame her?" I blushed again as I spoke.

"What do you mean, who could blame her?" He knew he was making me say more than I was comfortable, and he was enjoying. His smug smile gave him away.

"Well, you are very good looking. She assumes your brothers must be as well."

"Well, I am gorgeous." He teased me.

"Well, not _that_ gorgeous, but good enough I suppose." I couldn't believe how confident he made me. I actually really enjoyed teasing me. I looked at him to see how he would react.

"Is that so, Bella. You really shouldn't have said that."

Before I could say anything he grabbed me, dipped me, and crushed his lips to mine. He scooped me up in his arms, trying not to break our kiss. He led me down to a hallway that was for service people only. He set me down and pressed me up against the wall. He had his arms on either side of me and kissed me again. He let his mouth trail down to the hollow of my neck. I leaned my head back and moaned. His hand reached over and cupped my breast as he ground his hips into me. He brought his mouth to mine again and his hand started to drift slowly down. He slid it across my chest, down my abdomen, and stopped when he reached the waistband of my jeans. And just like that he pulled away.

"Wh-what?" It was all I could manage to say. My breathing had become quite erratic.

He just smiled and led me back out into the mall. I felt so hot, and wet, I would have let him take me right there in that hallway. Pedestrians be damned. I couldn't believe my reactions to this man. I wanted to be closer to him all the time. But it wasn't just that. He made me feel happy all the time. I didn't know how to deal with all these emotions. He looked over at me, and I suppose my face read that something was wrong.

"Bella, are you ok? I was just teasing. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't upset me." _Far from it, in fact._ " I, uh, just need to use the restroom. I'll be right back."

I ducked into the bathroom, into a stall, and sat down. My breathing was heavy. All at once, I knew I had fallen totally in love with Edward. I could see a whole future with him. Just the thought of time without him made me feel uncomfortable. But it wasn't that way for him, was it? I didn't know what to do, or how to act around him, now that I had labeled my feelings for him. So, without thinking, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Alice, it's me. I need your help!"

"Bella, slow down, what's wrong?"

I started to tell her the story, starting with the bikes.

"Holy shit! He got you on a motorcycle? How was it? Were you scared?"

"At first, but, wait, that's not important right now." I finished telling her the rest of the day, then I told her what conclusion I had come to. "Alice, I think I am in love with him."

I could hear an almost ultrasonic squeal from the other end of the phone. It lasted almost a whole minute.

"That's great, Bella! I am so happy for you!"

"Alice, come on, should it even be possible this early? Maybe it's just because I don't have much experience in this department."

"Don't you second guess your feelings, Bella. It is absolutely possible. If you are nervous, just don't say the words yet. Enjoy the ride for awhile. Ooooh…now I can't WAIT to meet his brothers. Wait, where are you?"

"I'm in the bathroom at the mall."

"You're keeping him waiting? GO! Get out there. Relax, and we'll talk more about this later."

"Ok, Alice, thank you."

I hung up and headed out to meet Edward. He looked concerned.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed a minute."

"Well, I can be a bit overwhelming," he teased with a smug grin.

"I'm not going to deny it." I stretched up and kissed him softly.

We walked out of the mall ad it was already getting a bit dark. We suited up and got on the bike. If it is at all possible, the ride home was eve better that the ride there. The darkening sky allowed you to imagine you were flying even more vividly. I squeezed him tightly. When we had dropped off the bike and made our way home, he seemed more quite than usual. Knowing how I get when I am thoughtful like that I decided not to push it. He walked me home and looked at me intently when reached my door.

"Edward, is something on your mind."

"Well, um, yeah, there sort of is."

Uh oh. He was rambling. This couldn't be good.

"What is it? You can tell me anything, you know." I stroked his cheek lovingly.

"Bella, it's just that, well, the thing is…I am pretty sure I am falling in love with you."


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

"_Bella, it's just that, well, the thing is…I am pretty sure I am falling in love with you."_

I stood there, motionless, trying to take in what he had just said. It was what I wanted, but at the same time I couldn't shake this feeling that something wasn't right. Why would this be happening to me? Could he possibly feel as strongly for me as I do for him? I tried to speak, but the words would not come out. Instead, tears started streaming down my face. He looked at me, confusion and distress written all over his face.

"Bella, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He reached out and took my hands in his, willing me to speak.

"I…I just…I…I have to go." I let go of his hands and hurried through my door. When the door was shut I let my back fall against it. I could hear him outside calling my name. After a few minutes though, it was silent. I was crying almost uncontrollably now. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Why couldn't I tell him that I loved him too? I did, so it should have been easy. But, I wasn't able to get the words out. My hesitation only made me more anxious, and I had to run.

My whole life I have been on my own. Other than Alice, I never really had anyone in my life. I wasn't close with my parents, I didn't have any real friends, and I certainly never dated anyone before. I purposely kept people out, I knew that about myself. It's just, I didn't want people to have a chance to reject me. It was just easier that way. And, I was fine with that. I wouldn't have even been friends with Alice, but she was just so damned persistent. She kept pushing until I had no choice but to let her in. Don't get me wrong, though, I was glad I had.

And now, when I finally had a wonderful man in my life I was pushing him away. What was wrong with me? I turned and opened the door but he was gone. What did I expect, really? He finally was getting to see how crazy I was. I wouldn't blame him if he ran screaming for the hills. I broke down into a fresh set of tears as I collapsed on the couch. After what seemed like forever, I dragged myself out of bed and did the only thing I could think of for now. I picked up my laptop, and started the finishing touches on my novel. If I had any chance at fixing what I had done to Edward, I would have to show him how I felt rather than telling him.

* * * * *

EPOV

"_I…I just…I…I have to go."_

With those words she turned and ran into her apartment, shutting me out. I called out her name for what seemed like forever, but I got no response. I pressed my back against the wall next her door, and slid down to the ground. I have never been more confused in my whole life. Had I pushed her too far too fast? I was sure she felt the same about me, but maybe I was wrong. Maybe I was reading all the signals wrong? I went over all the details of tonight in my head, trying to figure out some detail that may have triggered her reaction. I came up empty. I stood up after awhile, deciding to go home and give her the space she needed. What else could I do?

As I was heading away from her door, I heard a quiet voice from behind me.

"Excuse me, Edward?"

I turned to see who was talking to me. It was a petite woman with short dark hair. She looked exactly like Bella had described her. This had to be Alice.

"Alice, is it?" I said as I walked over to her.

"Yeah. I am sorry about meeting you under these circumstances, but I was hoping you would come in so we could talk about Bella." She had nothing but concern in her eyes as she spoke.

"Sure." I said as I walked inside after her.

We walked over to her kitchen table and I sat down. She brought me over a cup of coffee and sat across from me.

"I couldn't help but overhear a bit of what happened between you and Bella tonight. The walls are a bit thin. I was thinking maybe I could shed some light for you on Bella. I don't want you leaving here tonight thinking the wrong things. Do you mind if I asked what exactly happened?"

"I really don't know, Alice. I am really just so confused. We had a really great day, it was so much fun. When we got back here I told her I thought I was falling for her. Then, she just ran inside and wouldn't talk to me. I don't know what happened. I guess I misread her feelings for her. I must have moved too fast for her." I looked down at my hands.

"Edward, you could not possibly be more wrong. I know for a fact that Bella feels as strongly for you as you do for her. She is just a unique case, that's all."

"What do you mean, Alice?"

"Look, Bella had a pretty lonely childhood. Her parents split when she was little, and her mom was so wrapped up in her new relationship that she didn't seem to show much interest in Bella. When Bella moved with her dad, it was just as lonely. He didn't really know how to interact with her, so he just didn't." She paused.

"That's awful."

"Well, the problem was that because she never really had anyone to show her what it was like to be loved, she never knew to seek out those kinds of relationships. She just shut herself out from everyone. She never really had any friends growing up. She still doesn't, except for me, of course. And as far as boyfriends go, well, let's just say that her level of experience is pretty non-existent."

She looked at me when she finished, I could tell that she was waiting for my response. I was a bit overwhelmed, and I wasn't sure what to say. I totally understood what she was saying, and I felt heartbroken about Bella's past. I knew she was insecure, but I never realized why until now. For only a moment I considered walking away, thinking maybe Bella just wasn't ready for this. That thought past as quickly as it had come. I would show Bella what she had been missing all these years. I would show her how wonderful it could be to be in love. I would show her how wonderful being in love has been for me with her.

"Alice, I don't really feel like I have the right to ask this of you, but I really need your help. I don't want to lose Bella. I need her in my life. I think I could be good for her, I really do."

"I believe you. You have no idea how good you have been for her already. In fact, I wouldn't even be telling you about any of this if I didn't think that this was what's best for her. I love Bella, and I only want to see good things come to her. She needs you, too, Edward. But, you need to tread carefully. Let's figure this out."

"Thanks, Alice."

"No problem. Just remember this Sunday when we have brunch with your brothers." She smiled.

"You've got a deal."

* * * * *

BPOV

It was Wednesday already, and I had not spoken to Edward since that night. I had, however, been thinking of him every moment. I took this week off from work, which surprised my boss. I hadn't bothered to take vacation since I started working there. I had spent pretty much every waking moment finishing up a novel I had previously thought was finished with. It needed a lot of changes. I figured this was the case mostly because I had changed so much recently.

Edward couldn't possibly understand the changes he brought about in me since we met. How could he know? I had never really told him. He was opening me up to experiences and feelings I had shut out for so long. All I wanted to do now was show him with this gesture and hope to God he forgives me. He hadn't called me either, but he had left messages other ways. Monday I got flowers with a note that had just read "Thinking of you." Tuesday I got a card in the mail. It was blank on the outside, and no return address on the envelope. I recognized the handwriting though on the inside. All it said was, "Not giving up." And finally, this morning I got an edible arrangement from him. The note said, "Don't give up yet. Please come by the shop tonight. I have something to show you." I wasn't giving up. I had no intention of it.

Around 4pm I was finished with the book and it had been transferred to a flash drive. I spent about an hour cleaning up my apartment and allowing fresh air in. Then, I showered and got dressed. I wanted to be myself tonight, so I just put on some nice jeans and a blue t-shirt. I took a deep breathe and headed out of my apartment, flash drive in hand. As a looked down the hallway I noticed Alice standing in the hallway. We had spoken a few times over the last few days. I hadn't told her much; just that I had screwed things up and was trying to fix it. She didn't push, which was unusual for her. She did tell me not to give up, though. I was hearing that a lot lately. She told me he was good for me, and that if I could see myself I would know how great the changes had been for me. She looked at me now with a smug smile on her face.

"Where're you off to, missy?" She asked.

"I'm going to try, Alice, I'm trying not to give up. I hope it's enough."

"I think it will go great, I have a feeling." She winked at me.

"I hope you're right, Alice, wish me luck."

She reached out and gave me a big hug. I hugged her back, suddenly needing the reassurance badly.

"Good luck, sweetie, and don't forget to come back and tell me all about it when you are done!"

"I will. Thanks, Alice."

And with that, I was off. I was off to tell him everything I needed to. I was off to show him how much I loved him too.

* * * * *

EPOV

It was a little after five, and I was beginning to wonder if she was going to come tonight at all. I knew it was early, but I was so anxious to see her. It was only a matter of days, but I missed her. I had followed all of Alice's advice exactly. I didn't call her at all, though I desperately wanted to. I had picked up the phone over a dozen times and then hung up before I finished dialing. I wanted her to have the space she needed. I did send her some things to show her I was thinking about her, though. I hoped it hadn't been too much. It was so foreign to me how I was feeling about this girl. If this had been any other girl I would have written her off completely as a mistake by now and moved on with my life. With Bella, I couldn't even consider that an option. For the first time in my life I felt like I found the missing piece of me that I had never realized was even gone.

If I was able to get her to give us a chance, I would show her all the reasons we are great for each other. I wanted to help her build up her confidence so that she would never doubt how I feel. This is what she did for me. When she was with me I felt like I could take on the world. I felt like nothing could happen to me that I couldn't get past as long as I had her.

Just as I was becoming lost in thought I heard the door open out front. My head shot up as I looked to see who it was. It was Bella. My breathe shot out of me as relief washed over me. I got of slowly and headed for her. I stopped a couple feet shy of her, and we stood there looking at each other for what seemed like forever. As I was about to start speaking, she reached into her pocket and pulled something small out of it. She handed it to me, squeezing my hand as she placed it in my palm.

"Here." She said.

"What's this?" It was a flash drive, but I didn't understand why she was giving it to me.

"It's my first finished quality book. I want you to be the first to read it. I've never let anyone read my writing before, not even Alice. I'm taking your advice, I'm going to give it a shot and try and have it published. But before I do, I wanted you to read it." She looked so nervous.

"Bella, I would be honored, really. I just…I wanted to tell you…" She cut me off before I could finish.

"Edward, I love you, too."

We stood there, in silence, until a huge smile broke across my face. I reached over to her and pulled her to me. I didn't hesitate for a moment before pressing my lips to hers. My arms snaked around her waist, pressing her tighter against me. Her arms went behind my neck, and found their way into my hair. Her touch felt amazing. I was surprised that her tongue sought entrance into my mouth first. I was happy to oblige. I loved the way she tasted as I explored her mouth with my tongue. She moaned and tried to get even closer to me. I pulled away for a moment. She looked confused, but I just smiled and went over to the door. I flipped the open sign to closed and locked the door. I took her by the hand and led her into the back room.

I pulled her to me again, walking her backwards until we were up against the wall. I reached down, pulling her t-shirt up and over her head. I wasted no time in removing her bra as well. She gasped as I buried my face in her chest, placing soft kisses over every inch of her breasts. I took each nipple into my mouth, gentle sucking them, eliciting sounds from Bella I had yet to hear before. I trailed my kisses back up to her neck, and allowed my hands to slip under her jeans, gently squeezing her perfect ass. I must have pushed her over some edge, because she immediately grabbed for my shirt pulling it over my head before I could react. She gasped as she looked at my chest. I smiled, hoping her reaction would be good.

"I told you I had something to show you, Bella.


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

"_I told you I had something to show you, Bella."_

I gazed at his chest for what seemed like forever. I was unable to find the words to express what I was feeling. There on his chest, right over his heart, was a fresh tattoo. It was a lily, matching mine exactly. It was beautiful, and I was overwhelmed. I gently reached out to touch it, letting my fingers graze over its outline. I looked up to see his face. He was looking at me with expectation in his eyes, waiting to see what my reaction was going to be.

"Edward, it's beautiful."

"It looks better on you." He smiled at me. "You like it?"

"I…I love it. I can't believe you did that, especially after what I put you through. You have no idea what it means to me. I…I…" I couldn't speak. He let his hand come up and caress my cheek.

"Bella, whatever happened is in the past. We will figure all this out together from now on. I don't want to push you in any way. I just wanted to show you how much I care for you. You have touched me in a way that has changed me forever. Even if you hadn't come here tonight, I wouldn't have regretted getting this. I want to take you with me, wherever I go. Always."

I desperately tried to formulate the words to respond to him properly. But all I could do was reach for him. I pulled him to me by the waistband of his jeans, and crashed my lips to his. My tongue sought entry into his mouth immediately, and he was more than welcoming. He moaned into me and wrapped his arms tightly around me. He leaned me back up against the wall and started kissing his way down my body. He took each nipple into his mouth, sucking them gently. I moaned loudly and he looked up at me with hooded eyes and smiled. He continued his journey down my body and stopped at the waistband of my jeans. He unbuttoned them slowly and pulled them down slowly. I stepped out of them as he started to work his hands up my bare legs. He gently kissed my belly, my right thigh, my left thigh, my…*sigh*. He kissed my core gently, then slowly began to let his tongue explore. I cried out, having never felt this level of lust trying to take me over before. My hands grabbed at his hair, not wanting to stop for a moment. His motions began to become more fierce, and he moaned as he attempted to keep me still. After only a few minutes, I felt my body begin to tense up in a very familiar way. He seemed to sense this too, because just then he gently inserted two fingers inside me worked me in a way that threw me right over the edge. I cried out his name, completely ignoring the fact that I could probably be heard for at least two blocks. He groaned against me as I rode out the waves.

When I was able to breathe again I looked down at him and found him smiling at me.

"Come here, you." I said as I pulled him up and kissed him hard. I could taste myself on him, and it only made me want him even more.

I reached down and undid his pants. Without hesitation I pulled down his pants and began to stroke him. I couldn't believe how he made me feel, how badly I wanted to be with him all the time. He picked me up by the waist and gently placed me on his desk. He began kissing me again and didn't let up as he gently slid inside me.

"Ugg…Bella…"

He began to move, slowly at first but quickly increasing his pace. I rocked my hips to match his movements, my head falling back as the intensity took me over.

"Edward…I love you…"

"I love you, too, Bella. So much."

I could feel his pace start to quicken suddenly, knowing he was close.

"Come for me, Edward. I need you too."

As his body tensed and his moaning got louder, I was pushed over the brink. I tightened around him and cried out his name. That was all it took to send him over the edge as well. His head fell onto my shoulder, and he nuzzled into my neck. We stayed there for awhile, just enjoying being this close. I had never felt happier in my whole life. I could stay here forever.

After awhile we collected ourselves and got dressed. We sat on the floor next to each other in the back and just talked. We didn't talk about what had happened. We didn't need to anymore.

"Hey, Bella, you want to try something?"

"What?"

He didn't answer me; he just stood up and went to his mini fridge in the corner. He pulled out an orange and smiled at me.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked.

"It'll be fun, come on,"

He took me by the hand and led me out to the tattoo chair. He handed me the orange and started setting up the equipment. Once the tattoo machine was set up he filled a tiny cup with black ink. He put on some gloves and gave me a pair to put on to.

"I'll draw a picture on the orange with this marker; you can outline it with the machine, ok?"

"Um…ok…" I was so nervous.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, the orange will feel no pain, I assure you."

With that he set to work. He drew a very simple Celtic knot on the orange and handed it to me. He showed me how to work the foot pedal that powered the machine. He showed me that the needle doesn't touch down exactly where it looks like it will, so I would know to adjust for that. The first time the needle touched the orange I went to deep, and a fine mist came off it. He chuckled and showed me how hard to press down by placing his hand over mine. He kept his hand on mine the entire time, helping me guide my movements. When it was all done, it wasn't too bad. I was thrilled to have done it.

"Not too shabby, love." He smiled at me.

"Thanks. That was fun. But I'm guessing I don't have this as a career choice." I had to laugh at the absurdity of the idea.

"Maybe not, but after a few dozen more oranges, you could mark me if you wanted." He gently touched my cheek with the back of his hand. I hoped he was kidding.

We broke down the station and cleaned up, setting the equipment to sterilize. I knew he couldn't stay closed all night, so I knew I had to head home.

"I should get going. You have to open back up and I need to get ready for work tomorrow. I called out all week so far."

"Are we still on for brunch this Sunday?" He asked.

"Definitely. I wouldn't miss it. I really enjoyed meeting Emmett, so I can't wait to meet Jasper, too. Plus, I think Alice would be pretty upset if she didn't get to meet your brothers."

"She's a really nice person; it will be my pleasure to introduce her to the guys." _How did he know she was nice?_

"Oh, yeah?" I knew he would understand my question.

"Shit. Yeah, well, I sort of met her that day after you went inside. Shit, shit. I hope you don't get mad at her. She was really just trying to help. She gave me a cup of coffee, and basically told me how great you were and that I shouldn't give up on you. So I didn't. Don't be upset with her."

"I'm not upset, just the opposite, really. I'm glad she talked to you; I'll have to thank her later. Well, I'm going to head out. Call me later?"

"Definitely." He kissed me goodbye and I headed home, feeling better than I have in my whole life.

* * * * *

EPOV

After Bella headed home I picked up the phone and called Emmett. I reminded him of our plans for brunch on Sunday. I told him about Bella coming in tonight and how we were all good again. He was really happy for me. I let him go and then I called Jasper.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jasper, I was just calling to remind you about brunch Sunday."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember. So I take it all is well with you and Bella again?"

"Yeah, things are great. I'm really looking forward to you meeting her. I think you are really going to like her." I was sure of it.

"If you like her, I'll like her. It's as simple as that."

"Oh, and Jasper, there's one other thing."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"She's bringing her friend, Alice. I think you are _really_ going to like her. She seems just your type. Is that ok?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't mind.

"Oh no, not a blind date!"

"Trust me on this; you're going to thank me for this. She's perfect for you."

"Whatever you say, Eddie. I'm only agreeing to this because I owe you for all the work you've done on me."

"Thanks, Jasper. See you Sunday."

"See you Sunday."

* * * * *

BPOV

When I got back to my place I immediately called Alice on her cell phone. She answered on the first ring.

"Alice's house of awesome, how can I help you?" I laughed.

"Hey, Alice. I…I just wanted to call and say thank you."

"For?"

"For talking to Edward that night. For telling him not to give up on me. For helping me hold on to something I might have lost otherwise."

"Bella, you're my best friend. I would do anything I could for you. You would do the same for me."

"Definitely, speaking of that, you are still coming Sunday?"

I was answered by a loud squeal.

"Alice, I take it that's a yes?"

"Yes, absolutely. I am soooo in. I am in dire need of meeting some new guys."

We talked for a few minutes before one of her clients was calling and she had to go. Alice had the perfect job for her; she was a professional shopper for some very rich people. Shopping for a living was like a dream come true for her. I smiled when I thought about my book I was letting Edward read. The thought of it actually being published was almost too crazy to think about. If it did, though, and I could just be a writer for a living like I always wanted to be, that would be a dream come true for me.

The book I wrote was really intended for the young adult readers. It was a story about a woman who starts dreaming about an actor she has had a crush on for awhile. After a few dreams she realizes they aren't dreams at all, they are really happening. She really is meeting this person at night in a sort of alternate dimension of sorts. After awhile they meet in person. The story follows there ever-developing relationship. It was really fun to write, and I only hoped it would be a really fun read for other people. I went to bed that night wondering if and when Edward would read the book. Would he like it? What if he didn't?

* * * * *

The rest of the week seemed to drag by. We had spoken several times a day, though, since that night at the shop. Edward had invited me to come to the shop on Saturday, but I really had some things I had to deal with work wise. I had gotten really behind since missing the first half of the week. I told him he was welcome to come over after the shop closed, though. By the time 11:00 rolled around Saturday night, I was missing him terribly. I heard a knock at the door and nearly jumped out of my seat. I opened the door, and he immediately pulled me close.

"I missed you, love." He whispered.

"I missed you too. I'm glad you came over."

We settled in after deciding to put a movie on. It was my choice, and I picked "Army of Darkness." I was a huge Bruce Campbell fan and Edward had never seen it. We drank a few beers while enjoying just being together. We laughed throughout the whole movie. I don't think I have ever enjoyed watching someone else laugh so much. His laugh was infectious. The way he reiterated the line, "That was just pillow talk, baby," made me laugh so hard I almost fell on the floor.

When the movie was over, we decided without speaking that he was going to stay over. He went to the bathroom and I got ready for bed. By the time he came out I had pulled his side of the covers down for him. I patted the bed indicating he should join me. He crawled under the covers and pulled my close. He nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck and sighed deeply.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too."

We were both so relaxed that we were asleep in minutes.

They next morning we woke up a bit late, having forgot to set the alarm. I rushed to get ready knowing that we still head to stop at Edwards so he could change into clean clothes. I started the shower and was about to hop in when I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked playfully.

"Of course not, but won't we be late?"

"Fuck it, they can wait."

He led me into the shower and immediately pressed me against the wall. I felt his arousal as he kissed me deeply. I reached down and began to stroke him. He ground against movements, reaching his hand down and sliding his fingers between my folds.

"Uhg….Edward…"

He turned me around and resumed his ministrations with one hand while his other hand began to massage my breast. All I could do was press my hands against the wall and enjoy him. His pace never slowed, never relented. I felt myself begin to tense and I knew I was close. He knew too, because he pushed his fingers inside me at once, and sent me over the edge. I called out his name as loud as I could, neighbors be damned. He slowed his movements, helping me ride out the waves. He turned me around again and lifted me up, wrapping my legs around him. He entered me at once, desperately seeking his own release. He pounded into me in an almost animalistic way, groaning with his eyes locked on mine. His eyes alone, looking at me in that way, would have been enough to send me over the edge again. The sounds he was making, the feeling of the hot water and the steam, the feeling of his hands squeezing my ass, it was almost all too much. Almost. I wanted to be closer, and every time I was with him like this I felt like I wanted to crawl inside of him. We could never be close enough. I felt the familiar feeling of getting close creeping up on me again.

"I'm so close, Edward, come with me!"

My hands grasped desperately to his shoulder, as I felt him release inside me.

"God…Bella…fuck!"

We stayed there for a moment, allowing ourselves to relish in the feeling of being connected like this. Finally, though, we had to actually get clean and get going.

We got dressed and I finished getting ready. We practically ran our way to his place, wear he quickly changed clothes. We hailed a cab and were on our way to the brunch.

* * * * *

BPOV

I was getting nervous as we approached the restaurant. He gave my hand a gently squeeze of reassurance.

"Emmett already really likes you, and I know Jasper will too. Don't worry."

I smiled at him and we were quiet for the rest of the ride. When we got there he got out and helped me out, too. Edward paid the cabbie and we walked over to the hostess. He gave her his name and she led us to the table he had reserved. Emmett and Jasper were both there already waiting for us. They stood as we approached.

"Emmett, you remember Bella." Emmett gave me a big hug.

"It's good to see you again, Bella!"

"You too, Emmett." I was blushing furiously.

"Jasper, this is Bella, Bella, Jasper." Edward said.

"Bella, it's so nice to meet you. My brother hasn't shut up about you since you two met."

"It's nice to meet you too, Jasper. I heard a lot about you to."

Jasper was every bit as handsome as his brothers. He wasn't as big as Emmett, but he was definitely well toned. One of the first things I noticed, though, is that both his arms were covered in tattoos. You could see more ink on his chest were his polo shirt was unbuttoned. They were beautiful. The right arm was covered in beautiful ocean designs. You could see the swirls of the ocean water, various fish, and different types of ocean plant life. It was like looking at a view of a coral reef underwater. The left arm I would describe as a rainforest scene. You could see the trees, the plants, various animals, etc. The vines that criss-crossed throughout were done in a pattern similar to tribal art. It really took my breath away, it looked so realistic. I wondered what else he had, but pushed the though out of my head for now.

"Your tattoos are beautiful, Jasper. Wow."

"Well, thank you. I just wear 'em, Eddie did all the work."

"You are really good, Edward, honestly. They're breathtaking." I said.

"Hey, what am I? Chopped liver?" Emmett chimed in.

"You know I love your tattoos too." I told him.

We sat down and started to get to know each other when I got a text from Alice.

_Where are you? I'm out front._

I texted her back, letting her know where we were inside. I told the guys she was here, and they stood as she approached.

"Alice, you already know Edward, and this is Emmett and Jasper."

She smiled at Edward and shook Emmett's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Emmett."

"You too." He replied.

Then she focused her attention on Jasper. He extended her hand and she took it. Neither of them moved. They just looked at each other, staring hard into one another's eyes. Edward cleared his throat to let them know we were all still with them.

"It's really nice to meet you, Alice."

"Yeah, you too." She replied.

After another minute, they reluctantly released each others hand. As we all started talking again, I noticed that Jasper and Alice couldn't take their eyes off each other. Edward nudged me and gave me a look that told me he noticed that too. I think, now, it was Alice that was going to want to talk to me about this later. I couldn't wait.


	11. Chapter 11

APOV

"_It's really nice to meet you, Alice."_

"_Yeah, you too._

It took me a minute to let go of his hand. I was pretty sure he hesitated in letting mine go as well. I couldn't take my eyes off of this man. I had never seen a more beautiful man in all my life. He was wearing jeans and a pole shirt. His tattoos were bright, bold, and gorgeous. But his eyes…his eyes seemed to have been created from every beautiful thing I had ever seen. The feeling I got when his skin touched mine was like being on fire. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I just don't get attached to men. With Jasper, though, I instantly felt like I would suffocate if I never saw him again.

Everyone at the table was talking, laughing and enjoying themselves. I was lost, though, completely absorbed in the man across from me. I know Bella was aware of what was happening. The look she gave me was conspiratorial. I knew we would have a lot to talk about later on. When we were all done eating, I could tell my time with Jasper was almost up. We had barely said a word to each other since I got their, but our looks spoke volumes. I glanced over as I saw Edward take the check. I was going to offer money up when I felt something that stopped me cold. It was innocent at first, a slight nudge of a foot against mine. I looked down and saw it was Jasper. I smiled at him and he returned the smile. I flushed scarlet and looked down at my hands. Suddenly I felt that same foot tap me again, and then slide slightly up to my ankle and my calf. I tried desperately to wipe the ridiculous grin off my face, but I couldn't. Instead, I let my foot brush against his. I let it slide up to his calf and back down again. Our feet continued to play with each other as the conversation at the table rolled on like nothing was out of the ordinary. I felt like I was 13, trying to get away with touching my boyfriend without my parents knowing. It was exciting, actually.

When it was time to go everybody walked outside. I shook Emmett's hand and told him how nice it was to meet him. He pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear,

"Not as nice as meeting Jasper, though, huh?" He chuckled.

I felt myself flush again and began to understand what Bella goes through. I guess maybe I wasn't as discreet with Jasper as I thought. I just smiled at him and turned to Bella and Edward. I gave them each a hug goodbye and told Bella I would talk to her later. She said she was sure we would. Finally I turned to Jasper. We just looked at each other for a minute. Then, he leaned in and gave me a hug.

"It was great to meet you, Jasper." I said.

"The pleasure was all mine, darlin', I assure you." He said. I could feel his breathe on my neck. Then, I felt him slip something into my pocket.

We all went our separate ways and I took a moment to catch my breath. When I was almost home I reached into my pocket to see what Jasper had put there. It was a napkin from the restaurant. He had written on it in the most elegant script.

'_Until we meet again, my thoughts will be only of you.'_

Underneath he had written his number.

* * * * *

BPOV

After we left brunch Edward and I decided to go back to my place to hang out for a bit. I had a great time hanging out with his brothers. I was so relieved that I was going to get along with them.

"So, I think Jasper and Alice found each other to be quite intriguing, don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen Jasper act like that around a girl. It was quite out of character for him. Plus, I am pretty sure they were playing footsie under the table." He shot me that grin of his that I love.

"I'll have to ask Alice about that later." I said.

We got back to my place and sat down on the couch. I noticed Edward glancing at me sideways. I knew he wanted to say something, but I wasn't sure.

"Everything ok?" I asked. "You seem preoccupied."

"I just wanted to tell you…I read your book."

"Already? Jesus, I only gave it to you a few days ago. I wouldn't have even thought you would have had time yet." His hesitation had me assuming he didn't like it.

"Yeah, well, I was excited to read it. Let me first start off by telling you that I don't really read that kind of book."

"Look, Edward," I interrupted him. "It's fine that you didn't like it. Really. You don't have to feel bad. In fact…" He put his finger to my lips, indicating I should stop talking.

"Let me finish, please. I didn't open the shop up after you left. I went home to read it. I was really curious. I couldn't put it down. It was a very fast read. What I'm trying to say is...it was fucking great. It was funny, sexy, sweet and dramatic all at the same time. You had me sucked in from the first chapter and I thought it was great. You are a great writer, Bella. You are going to make a fortune from this, seriously." He removed his finger.

"I, uh, I don't know what to say. Thank you." Tears were welling in my eyes. Truth be told, all I wanted was for him to like it, critics be damned. But now that he did like it, I was seriously excited.

I reached over, cupped his face, and kissed him.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella."

* * * * *

APOV

When I got home I sank down onto my bed and just took a moment to relax. I felt like my whole world had been turned upside down, just by looking into his eyes. This was ridiculous. I should not being feeling this way, I didn't even know him! But I wanted to know him. I held the napkin in my hand, willing it to stop calling to me. I looked at it again, cursing the irresistible urge I was feeling to pick up the phone and call him now. No. I wouldn't call him. Guys call _me_. Guys chase _me_. I make them think about me when they're alone, not the other way around. _No, no, no. I won't call him_. I put the napkin down and headed to the kitchen for some water. I took a sip and set the bottle down. I tapped my fingers nervously on the counter. No, not going to happen. I am NOT going to call him. Ten minutes later the phone was in my hand and I was dialing his number.

"Hello?" He said.

I hung up the phone immediately. _What the hell is wrong with you, Alice? Really freaking smooth. _I lay down in my bed again, wishing I had not just done that. What the hell should I do now? I thought about maybe calling back and saying there was something wrong with my phone, maybe the battery had dies. No, that seemed too obvious. UGG!

Finally I decided I would forget that I called. As I was walking out of my room yet again, I heard my phone ring. I looked at the caller ID and it was him. Shit, shit, shit! I tried to calm myself as I picked up the phone.

"H-hello?" It came out more like a squeak, and I cringed.

"Well hello, darlin'. We seem to have gotten cut off before. I thought I would save you the trouble of calling back by calling you myself."

"Yeah, um, I think my battery died." _Oh my god, I was so lame_.

"I'm sure that's what happened. So, you made it home safely?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was a very perilous journey, but I made it through." I teased. Suddenly I was relaxing a bit; his voice seemed to have quite a calming effect on me.

"Well, I am thankful for that. I would hate to have something happen to you before we can get to know each other better."

"That would be unfortunate. I forgot to tell you at brunch, I really like your tattoos. They're really beautiful. They would have to be…" I stopped short. I grimaced at my inability to stop myself from saying what I think.

"What do you mean, 'they would have to be?'" He asked, clearly amused.

"Well, to distract me from your face, that's saying something."

"Why Alice, are you flirting with me?"

"Maybe I am." I was feeling more confident all the time now.

"Well, I think you are. I hope you are."

"In that case, I am flirting, shamelessly."

"Would you like to go to dinner with me Friday night?" He asked. "I would get together sooner, but I work long hours during the week."

"I would love it, I really would. What do you do?"

"I'm a landscape architect. I work mostly for major businesses and companies. I do some private residences, though, outside the city. It's really great work." He answered.

"Wow, you sound like you really love your job."

"I do. What do you do, Alice?"

"I'm a professional personal shopper." I said reluctantly. People often misinterpreted what I do.

"Really? What does that entail?" He seemed legitimately curious.

"Well, like the name suggests, I shop for people. I work for mostly well-off clients. I take care of clothing shopping, food shopping, and pretty much whatever they need. Believe it or not, I often save them a lot of money as well as time. I know all the best places to go in the city."

"You sound very passionate about your work, as well. I find that a very rare quality. So, do you want to tell me the best place to take you Friday night, or should I let it be a surprise?" He asked.

"I trust you. Wherever you want to go is fine."

"Sounds great, Alice. Shall I pick you up around 7pm?"

"Sounds good. Do you want me to text you my address?"

"Not necessary. I'll get it from Eddie." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Ok. See you Friday, Jasper."

"Definitely. I'm really looking forward to it."

After we said our good bye's I lay back on my bed and let out what was probably my loudest squeal ever.

* * * * *

EPOV

Bella and I were really enjoying our time together today. At brunch today, it took everything in me to not tease Jasper about what was happening between him and Alice. I had never seen him act so goofy around a girl. You'd think those two were telepathic the way they were staring at each other. Bella also really enjoyed getting to know my brothers a bit more. I could tell she was relieved to be getting along with them. Emmett especially really likes Bella, I could tell. He joked and teased her like they had known each other for ages. I was really happy to see Bella opening up so much.

When we got back to her place I was so relieved to finally be able to tell her that I had already read her book. I was worried she was going to think I didn't like it, and I was right. I felt confident that I had assured her that I liked it very much. It was really good. She had this amazing ability to place the reader right in the story. I felt like I was sucked into a different world, being able to watch first hand the story as it unfolded. It was amazing. I was confident she would blow up big when her book got published.

As I watched her putter in the kitchen getting the food prepped for dinner tonight, I couldn't help but think about how lucky I was to have found her. My thoughts drifted back to the shop the other night. When I helped her lay ink on that orange, I never felt closer to someone. I meant what I said. I would love for her to get good enough to mark me. The idea, of course, made me feel crazy. Never before had I let someone into my life so completely, so fast. It was scary and exciting at the same time. Everyday Bella was opening up to me more and more. In turn, I felt like I was opening her up as well.

The dinner she had made was fantastic, home-made lasagna. When we were finished eating I got up to help her with the dishes. When we were finished I wrapped my arms around her and pushed her back against the counter.

"I think I should properly thank you for the wonderful dinner." I said as I began to trail soft kisses down her neck.

"Oh yeah? And how do you plan to do that?"

I just smiled and picked her up, wrapping her legs around my waist. I kissed her deeply as I walked us over to the couch. I laid her down on the couch and ground my hips into hers, never breaking the kiss. She moaned into my mouth as her hands worked their way through my hair. Just as I started to work her shirt off, I heard my phone ring. I groaned in annoyance and chose to ignore it. Two minutes later, though, it began to ring again. I sighed heavily, and hesitantly pulled away from Bella. She had the most adorable pout on her face. I smiled as I looked to see who was calling. It was Jasper.

"Jasper, this is really a good time. Wait, what? What the hell happened? I'll be right there."

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"It's Emmett. He's been in an accident."


	12. Chapter 12

EmPOV

I couldn't wait to get home. After the brunch I had a lot of errands to run before I could go home and watch the Yankees game. Watching baseball was my favorite Sunday night activity. I worked long hours during the week, so watching sports isn't something I get to do as much as I would like.

During the week I was a high school shop teacher. After school I coached football and basketball. On my off days from coaching and on Saturdays I was part of the local big brother program. So, basically my life was very hectic. I didn't mind, though, I love everything I do.

After I finished getting a few things from the store I was rushing to get home. I already knew I was going to miss the opening pitch, but I hoped to not miss all of the first inning. I glanced down at my watch for the hundredth time before I stepped out to cross the street to my apartment. That's when it happened. That's when everything went black for me.

The next thing I know I can hear all these strange voices around me. I can't move, speak or see, but I hear the voices. Some sounded frantic, others were thick with authority. It all felt very surreal. Sometimes I would go blank, and then "wake up" later. After awhile, I was able to more clearly differentiate between voices.

I heard doctors talk about me being in a coma. I heard nurses talking about medications and head wounds and leg wounds. After awhile, I started to hear nothing but machines beeping. I wanted to speak out, but I couldn't. Sometime later I heard the voices of my brothers. They were talking to a doctor and he was telling them that there was no way to tell when I would wake up; though he seemed sure I would wake up. I heard the hurt and sadness in their voices as they responded to the news. After awhile it went quiet again.

At some point I heard a female voice I didn't know. She spoke to me and I was compelled to listen to her.

"You listen here, mister, you are going to wake up. I know you can hear me. You are a strong man, and I know you can wake up. Don't try and tell me you can't. You just have to try. If you are trying, then you need to try harder."

It was at this time I felt my heart begin to race. There was something about this woman's voice that made me feel nervous and excited. I wanted so badly to respond to her, but I couldn't. She could, however, hear my heart monitor.

"That's right; I knew you could hear me. Don't give up, you. You can't give up. You have to keep fighting. Be the big, strong man you appear to be and keep fighting. I'm going to check on you often, so you better get to work."

And with those last words, I knew she had left the room. I was alone again. I would try, though; I would try to wake up.

* * * * *

BPOV

"_It's Emmett. He's been in an accident."_

My heart just about stopped at those words. What had happened? Was he going to be ok? My mind was racing.

"Edward, what happened?"

"A delivery van was trying to get around a double-parked car and didn't see Emmett crossing the street. He hit him head on. He's in critical condition at Mount Sinai Hospital."

"Oh my god, Edward, I'm so sorry." I said.

"Don't be sorry. Don't say you're sorry like he's already gone!" He was getting loud. I didn't know what else _to _say.

"Do you want me to go with you to the hospital?" I asked tentatively.

"No, just stay here." He said rather abruptly.

And just like that he grabbed his stuff and left. I just stood there for a minute, my thoughts battling for dominance. I didn't know where to start. I was really upset about Emmett. I really liked him, and the thought that he was really hurt broke my heart. I was also upset about clearly saying the wrong thing to Edward. I have never seen him upset with me, and it was a bit scary. I was thought he was probably just responding to the news about his brother, but I couldn't be sure. It was times like this that I wish I had allowed myself to interact with people more. If I had maybe I would know what to say in situations like this. If I had I would know how to read peoples behavior better. All I did know for sure was that I didn't want to sit here in my apartment over thinking things. I grabbed my phone and headed over to Alice's.

I knocked on the door and when she opened and saw me she immediately reached for me and gave me a hug. Sometimes I felt like she knew exactly what I needed before I did. I told her all about what happened to Emmett and how I wished I could be there for Edward, but that I had inadvertently him.

"Bella, honey, I'm sure Edwards not mad at you. He's just upset about Emmett. People can react in all kinds of ways when they get devastating news like that." She explained.

"I just want to help. I just want to help him, that's all."

"I know, sweetheart. You know what the best thing you can do for him is? She asked.

"What?"

"Keep your phone close. When he calls, and he will, he will need to talk. He will need you to listen to him, let him vent. And if he needs any more than that, he will tell you. Trust me. Just give him and Jasper time to be with their brother and access the situation."

"You're right, Alice."

"Aren't I always?" She teased.

So, she cam back to my place and we hunkered down to wait it out.

* * * * *

EPOV

"_Eddie, its Emmett. He was in an accident."_

"Wait, what? What the hell happened?"

"_He was hit by a delivery van trying to get around a double parked car. The driver didn't see him crossing the street. He's been taken to Mount Sinai, and he's in critical condition. I think we should get down there right away."_

"I'll be right there."

I was in absolute shock. I couldn't believe this was happening. I felt confused, like this couldn't be happening. I felt pissed off at the drivers in this city; they never looked where they were going. Most of all, I felt sick that Emmett might not be ok."

"Edward, what happened?" Bella asked.

"A delivery van was trying to get around a double-parked car and didn't see Emmett crossing the street. He hit him head on. He's in critical condition at Mount Sinai Hospital." I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Oh my god, Edward, I'm so sorry."

_Sorry? What did she mean, 'sorry'? _

"Don't be sorry. Don't say you're sorry like he's already gone!" I knew I was yelling at her. I couldn't help it. I didn't want to talk about the situation like it was doomed.

"Do you want me to go with you to the hospital?" She asked.

"No, just stay here." I felt sick about how I was treating her, but I couldn't deal with that right now. I had to get to the hospital; I had to get to Emmett.

I practically ran outside and grabbed the first cab that came along. It seemed to take forever to get to the hospital. When I finally got there, I had to try and find someone who knew about Emmett being brought in so I could find him. When I finally found someone, they showed me where to wait while they got the doctor to come and talk to me when he was done. When I got to the waiting area, Jasper was already there.

"Do you know anything yet?" I asked.

"No, nothing. The doctor is still with him. They said he would come and talk to us as soon as he could. It doesn't sound good."

"Don't talk like that! He's going to be fine!" I practically shouted at him.

"I'm sure you're right."

I rotated between obsessive pacing and shaking my leg in a chair. Jasper got us coffee, though I couldn't really stomach anything right now. I had called our parents, and they were going to catch the first available flight out of Seattle, but wouldn't be here till probably tomorrow afternoon. My mom was completely hysterical, but my dad was doing his best to console her. I would feel better when my dad got here, he would understand what the doctors are saying a whole lot better than I would.

After about two and a half hours, a nurse came and got us and told us we could go back and see Emmett for a short while in the recovery room. It was difficult to look at Emmett. His face was covered in cuts and bruises. His leg was completely casted and elevated. The part of his chest that was exposed was covered in a wrap bandages. I couldn't stop the tear from escaping down my cheek.

He told us about the extent of Emmett's injuries. His right leg was broken at the knee, had some internal bleeding which was brought under control, and he had suffered a pretty extensive head injury. As a result of the injury, he was now in a coma. He wasn't sure when he would wake up, but he assured us that he was confident he _would_ wake up. I felt only a little less sick after talking to the doctor. Jasper and I sat with Emmett for as long as we could. After awhile, I tall blonde nurse came in and told us we needed to get some rest. She told us tom come back in the morning when visiting hours resumed. We reluctantly complied and left the hospital.

Jasper had asked me if I wanted to get a drink, but I was exhausted. Plus, I knew I had to talk to Bella. I was feeling like a complete ass right now for the way I had treated her. She really was just trying to help. I knew she didn't mean to upset me, and I had treated her terribly. I wouldn't be able to get through this if I didn't make this right. I needed her now more than ever. I grabbed a cab and headed back to Bella's.

* * * * *

BPOV

It was almost midnight, and Alice had gone home for the night. She wanted to stay, but I knew she had an early day tomorrow. I, however, knew that there was no way I could sleep. Over a dozen times I had picked up the phone to call Edward. Each time I had thought better of it. I wanted to give him space. Just as I was going to at least try and lay down for bed, I heard a knock on the door. I got up and opened the door.

"Hey." Edward said.

"Hey."

He closed the distance between us and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Bella, I am so sorry about how I acted earlier. There was no excuse for my behavior. I was just so upset, and worried, and angry. I…" I cut him off before he could go on.

"Edward, stop. There's nothing to be sorry for. I understand where you were coming from. Let's just for get about it."

I led him to the kitchen and got him some water.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked, still a bit apprehensive about his response.

"Actually, I was hoping I could stay here tonight. I don't want to be alone. Plus, I thought maybe you could come with me in the morning to the hospital. I know you have work, but if you could come with me I would really appreciate it."

"Of course you can stay, and I can use a personal day tomorrow. I'll call them in the morning. Now come on, let's get you to bed." I said.

I took him by the hand and led him to the bedroom. I pulled his shirt over his head and he took off his pants. I pulled back the covers, and we crawled into bed. I lay down on my back, and he settled next to me. He placed his head on my chest, and wrapped his arm around me. I heard him sigh, and within minutes he was asleep. I stroked his hair and let sleep take me as well.


	13. Chapter 13 Meeting the Family

**A/N**

**First of all, I want to sincerely thank everybody who has been reading this story, and especially those taking the time to review. I had it pointed out to me that I wasn't putting intro's or titles to my chapter. I apologize. I am used to the format on Twilighted, so I will make more of an effort here now. **

**Please, if you are reading and enjoying this story, please review. Reviews are my drug.**

**Chapter 13 – Meeting the Family**

* * * * *

BPOV

I woke up really early the next morning. I felt Edward behind me, one arm wrapped tightly around me. I shifted a little, and he pulled me closer. I smiled, and managed to turn myself over so I could face him. I gave him a soft kiss on the lips before finding a way to maneuver out from his grasp. Once I was free I went out to the living room to make the call to my job. My boss was surprisingly understanding about my needing to take the day off today, which was quite a relief. I knew Edward was having a really hard time right now. If he needed me with him, I would do whatever I could to be there for him.

I started the coffee and figured I would jump in the shower before he woke up. I didn't want to hold him up when he was ready to head out to the hospital. I laid out some clothes for myself and stepped into the shower. I let the warm water run over me for quite awhile, letting my muscles relax. Before getting out I looked down at my tattoo and let me fingers trace over it. It was hard to believe how little time had actually passed since that first night together. I felt so close to Edward already, like we were specifically made to be together. I spent my whole life avoiding close relationships with people, only to accidentally stumble on the one relationship that would prove to be the most important. I would never be able to explain properly to Edward how significantly he has changed my life for the better. I would, however, try to show him by being there for him when he needed me the most.

I can't say I wasn't nervous about going to the hospital. I wasn't that I didn't like hospitals or anything; it was that I would be meeting his parents today. I had thought about meeting his parents before, I wanted to. I wish, though, that I would be meeting them under better circumstances. I hoped they didn't see my presence there as an intrusion.

When I got out of the shower and got dressed, I headed to the kitchen to see about making some breakfast for Edward. I headed to the fridge and started getting out the eggs.

"Good morning."

"SHIT!" I screamed out, dropping the eggs to the floor.

Edward, realizing he had frightened me, came over and put his arm around me.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. A bit jumpy, aren't you?"

"You just surprised me, that's all. I thought you were still asleep. I was going to make you eggs, but I guess that's out." I smiled at him as I bent down to start cleaning up the eggs. He grabbed some paper towels and helped me finish.

"I woke up right after you went in the shower. Visiting hours don't start for awhile, but I couldn't sleep anymore. You were gone…" He wrapped his arms around me and placed a soft kiss on the back of my neck.

"I just wanted to be ready when you were. I didn't want to hold you up. Edward, can I ask you something?" I looked at him with apprehension.

"Sure. What's up?"

"I am happy to go with you today; I am just worried a bit about your parents. Are you sure they won't see my being there as an intrusion?"

"No, don't be silly. They already know all about you, and before this my mom already wanted to meet you. The circumstances aren't ideal, but they'll be happy that I have someone with me to lean on."

"Ok, well, I just wanted to make sure. I already cleared it with my job, so I'm all yours today. Whatever you and your family need, I'll do it."

"Thank you. Really, I appreciate it more than you could know. But Bella…"

"Yes?"

"What I really need is to feel something else right now. For just a little bit, I want my mind to be somewhere else. Can you help me with that?" He took me in his arms and pulled me closer to him.

At first I was confused as to what he meant, but when his hands moved down towards my ass and he started kissing my neck, I understood where he was going with this. I was going to protest, thinking maybe this wasn't the best idea right now, but my body wouldn't let me argue.

"Um, I , uh, think maybe I could help with that, if that's what you need." I managed to say, barely.

"Yes, right now, this is what I need. Please…"

I surrendered completely, letting my head fall back and a gasp escape my lips as his hand cupped my breast. He let his fingers squeeze my nipple as his lips moved to mine. I immediately opened my mouth, letting him explore my mouth with a ferocity I had not seen in him yet. He was rough, letting my body be the source of release for all his pent up emotions to go. I was happy to let him.

He scooped me up, throwing me over his shoulder slightly, and took me to the bedroom. He set me down and made quick work of getting all my clothes off. He trailed kisses all over each area of exposed skin. When my panties came off, he kissed all the way up my thigh, barely grazing my sex before standing up to face me. He let his hand slide down my side, over my hip, finally resting between my legs. I moaned quite loudly as he not so gently slid his fingers inside of me. He brought his lips come down on mine again as his fingers moved in and out of me. When my breathing was becoming erratic, he stopped. He pushed me onto the bed and removed his clothes. He never let his eyes leave mine as he positioned himself between my legs and pushed himself inside me.

"Of, fuck, Bella…you are so warm…so wet…"

He picked up my legs, wrapping them around his waist. With the new position allowing him to be even deeper inside me, I could barely contain the sounds leaving me. He began to increase his thrusts and I felt like I lost it completely. I felt my walls tighten as I prepared for release.

"Edward…oh god…I'm gonna…" I yelled so loud I know I had to have upset the neighbors.

Edward followed suit only moments later, grunting and moaning my name. He collapsed next to me, pulling me close to him. He buried his head in the crook of my neck. I knew I had been an escape for him today; a way for him to forget everything, even if it was only for a moment. I was happy to do it, though. I would do anything for him.

"Bella, we should get going soon." I heard him sigh.

"Ok. Maybe we should grab coffee on the way?" I asked.

"Yeah. Ok. That's a good idea. The coffee there is terrible." He smiled for a moment, but it faded as quickly as it had come.

We got ready and headed out the door. He held my hand tightly the whole time. We had called Jasper on the way and picked up the coffee. When we got to the hospital I began to feel a bit uncomfortable. When we got to the room where Emmett was, I gasped a bit when I saw him. Emmett was such a big, strong man. It was terrible to see him in that bed, hooked up to tubes and machines, looking so helpless. It was enough to break the heart of anyone who had ever met him. After a few minutes, a blonde nurse came in and was checking the machines.

"Has there been any change?" Jasper asked.

"Well, he has responded positively to the tests so far, but I will send in the doctor to tell you in more detail. I'm Rosalie, by the way. I will be in and out of here throughout the day if you need anything." She paused, seeming to be measuring the expressions on Emmett and Jasper's faces. "Don't even think about considering the possibility that he won't wake up. He will, you'll see."

I found her words to be very reassuring. I hoped they did too. There was something about that nurse. She seemed so sure, so confident in Emmett's ability to get better.

It was about 3:30 when Edward got the call from his dad saying that they would be there shortly; Edward told him where to go. Within 20 minutes, they walked in to the hospital room to join us. I stayed slightly behind Edward as he and Jasper filled them in on Emmett's condition and everything they knew. When they were done, the doctor had come in. He spoke to Edwards father, and went through all of the things that had to be done for Emmett, including all the tests and there results. The news, overall, was good. According to the doctor, Emmett responded favorably to treatment so far, and was expected now to wake up at any time. Everyone in the room audibly sighed upon hearing this.

When the doctor left, everyone was hugging and whispering feelings of relief. I slinked back a bit, trying not to intrude, when I managed to trip over the leg of one of the chairs. I hit the floor with loud 'uff' escaping my lips. Everyone turned immediately and looked at me. I stared at the floor as I got up, feeling the blood rush to my face.

"Sorry." I mumbled, refusing to look at anyone.

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked. I could tell he was holding back a chuckle. He came over and put an arm around my waist, leading me over to the group.

"Mom…Dad…this is Bella. Bella, this is my mom and dad, Esme and Carlisle."

"It's very nice to meet you." I managed to get out, barely.

Before I knew what was happening, Esme pulled me into a tight hug.

"Bella, it's so good to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you." It's very nice of you to be here for Edward." She said.

"Yes, Bella, we are very happy to meet you." Carlisle said warmly, with a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

I glanced at Edward and he was smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile in return.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. We all sat around, talking and getting to know each other. I just loved Edward's parents. They made me feel so welcome into their family, and were just very nice people. Carlisle had looked over the charts for Emmett, and reassured us all again that he felt Emmett would wake up soon. I was relieved and I knew Edward was as well.

When visiting hours were over, we walked outside and got a cab for Esme and Carlisle. I was surprised when they both gave me a hug as well before getting in the cab and heading off to the hotel for the night. Edward and I said goodnight to Jasper, and started for home. We were walking hand in hand, in companionable silence, for a bit before Edward finally spoke.

"It feels good to be outside again. I felt cooped up all day in that hospital room. Don't get me wrong, there is nowhere else I would have wanted to be today, but I feel good breathing fresh air again."

"I can understand that. It was really nice meeting your parents today. They were really great." I said. I felt immediately guilty for the small twinge of jealousy I felt towards him at the moment. He was so lucky to have such great parents.

"They really liked you, you know. I could tell. We'll have to get together with them again when this is all behind us, when we can all just relax." He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. "So, I'm feeling a bit wound up. You want to do something?"

"Sure. What do you want to do?"

He gave me that crooked smile I love so much, and just kept walking. No matter what I said, he wouldn't tell me. Finally, we got to his apartment.

"I'll be right back." He said as he took off.

When he got back he had two riding jackets and two helmets.

"Care to go for a ride?" He asked.

"Sure."

Within the hour we were on the bike and out of the city. I was really beginning to enjoy the feeling of riding with Edward. I squeezed him tightly as we rode around, leaning with him and closing my eyes. We were gone for a couple hours when we realized it was getting really late and needed to get back. When we pulled back into the parking garage he helped me off the bike. I took off the helmet and set it on the bike. Edward pulled me close to him and kissed me. It was a soft kiss at first, but it got a lot more intense pretty quickly. Before I could even think about what was happening, we were groping at each other, trying desperately to get closer together. He turned me around and pulled my back against him tightly. He was kissing my neck behind my air while grabbing at my breasts. I groaned loudly, allowing myself to get temporarily lost in the moment. Then I remembered where we were. I turned my head to look at Edward.

"Edward, we have to stop. Remember where we are." I said as he pinched my nipple, causing me to moan once more. "Ugg…seriously…we have to…oh god…stop…"

"Shhhhh…" He said as he reached down and unbuttoned my jeans.

His hand crept inside and he let his fingers rub slow circles over my folds. I was trying to stay focused to argue with him, but my will power was fading. I felt him slide my jeans and panties over my hips. I heard him undo his pants and lower them slightly. He bent me over the bike and entered so quickly I didn't even have time to think. I would have cried out, but he had placed his hand over my mouth to muffle me a bit. He thrust into me at a frenzied pace, knowing we couldn't do this here for long. He let his thumb circle my clit as he continued to move in and out of me. I could hear his quiet growls of pleasure as he neared his release. I took two of fingers into my mouth and bit down as I fell over the edge, screaming into his hand. He allowed a somewhat load moan to escape his lips as he followed suit. We stayed like that for a moment, catching our breath, before we finally collected ourselves. He picked me up and squeezed me tightly. I felt him smack my ass before he set me down and a giggle escaped me.

"Let's go home." I said. It was an unspoken agreement that we would not be sleeping alone tonight.


	14. Chapter 14 A Good Day

**A/N**

_Sorry for the delay on this latest chapter. I knew where I wanted things to go in this story, but was having a bit of trouble getting it there. The next chapter should be up shortly after this. _

_Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed this and made it a favorite. It means so much to me. Let me know what you think of this chapter!_

EmPOV

It was nearly 1 o'clock in the morning when my eyes finally opened. It was completely dark in the room, which was good because otherwise my eyes would have hurt like hell. After looking around for a minute, I realized I was hooked up to all kinds of tubes and wires. I began to pull them off me, anything I could get my hands on. After a few seconds of removing wires, the machines around me started to beep. It wasn't long after the beeping started that a nurse ran into the room. She looked at me and stopped. She stared at me for a minute before she smiled and came over and turned the machines off.

"That was stupid, you know. What if those were keeping you alive?" She asked.

I couldn't help but notice she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. She was tall, thin and blonde. She was built like a model, and her nurse's uniform was sexy as hell.

"Well, if it meant you would come in to save me, I would do it again and again." I said. I was giving her my full, dimpled smile.

She tried to resist, but I saw the smile she was trying to hide. It worked every time.

"I knew you would be awake soon. I told you." She smiled.

Then it hit me. I knew that voice. She was the one who had been talking to me. Every day since I ended up here she had been talking to me, telling me to be strong. She told me not to give up. I had even dreamed about her. I dreamed she would wake me up, take my hand, and walk me right out of this hospital. Now I was awake, and she was really here. I tried to get up, but it was hard. She helped me lean forward, and put some pillows behind my back.

"Easy, big boy. You haven't moved in days. You've got to take it easy. I better get the doctor." She said as she turned to go. I grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Wait, don't go yet, angel. I want to thank you."

"For want?" She asked.

"For telling me to wake up, Rosalie." Her name is on her scrubs. What a beautiful name.

"You're welcome. It's my job."

"I think it's more than that. Go out with me." I said brazenly.

"I don't date patients. But thank you."

"I won't be a patient for long. Go out with me when I get out of here. If it makes you feel better, it will give me motivation to get better sooner. Come on... Please?"

"Oh, hell, fine. You get better, we'll go out. Happy?"

"Extremely." I said smugly.

I know she smiled as she left. If all that was standing in the way of me taking her out was getting better, I would get better in record time.

The next couple of hours were a flurry of activity. Doctors and nurses paraded in and out like I was a side show. They did more tests than I could count. When I was finally alone again, I heard a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." I said.

The door burst open and my whole family came pouring in. Mom and dad were even here. I felt bad making them worry and having to fly all the way over here. On the other hand, it was good to see them. Edward and Jasper looked really fucking relieved to see me awake. I could tell neither of them had slept well.

"What day is it?" I asked.

"Thursday morning." Edward told me. "You've been out since Sunday."

"Jesus. What about..." Jasper interrupted me.

"Don't worry about anything. Everybody was notified, and everything has been handled. All you have to worry about is getting well." Jasper said.

Everybody stayed for hours. I got all caught up with what I had missed. Things were going well for mom and dad. Edward was doing great with Bella. And apparently, Jasper had a date with Alice Friday. He was going to cancel, but I told him no way. I wanted him to go, and I wanted all the gory details. Finally, according to the doctors, I could go home Friday morning if all the tests kept coming back as good as they had been.

Around 7 PM, I kicked everybody out. I told them I was tired and wanted to rest. The truth is, Rosalie was working the overnight shift again tonight. I wanted to rest up before she got here so I'd have lots of energy for her. I let my eyes close, thinking only of Rosalie.

-------------------------------

BPOV

Today was a great day. For one thing, Edward had got the call that his brother was awake. She had wanted me to go, but I declined. I told him that I felt it was best that he had some family time right now. I would go with him next time. The other reason was, that I had gotten a call from the publisher I had submitted my book too. They wanted to meet with me at one o'clock today. I was really nervous. My job had gotten my book moved to the top of pile, but I still wasn't expecting to hear from them so soon. I didn't tell Edward yet, though. I wanted to hear what they had to say first.

I put on my best suit and headed out the door around 12 o'clock. I tried to eat before I left, but it was impossible. My stomach was full of butterflies. I only had to wait a few minutes after arriving before I was seen.

"Hello, Isabella, my name is Barbara. Have a seat."

"Bella." I corrected before taking my seat. _Why did I have to correct her?_

"Well, Bella, I'm not going to beat around the bush." _Oh God, no_. "We just love your book!" _Wait, what?_

"Wait, what?" I asked stupidly.

"We loved your book. We are prepared to offer you this check as an advance in book sales." She passed me the check. It was for $20,000. _Holy shit!_ She continued.

"We want to do a modest run of 250,000 copies at first, but we are expecting to do more. We'd even like to schedule a book tour as well for book. What do you say?" She looked at me, clearly awaiting my delayed response.

"Holy shit!!" I exclaimed. "I mean, sorry, yes. Yes!"

After about another hour of hashing out details, I rushed out the door. I couldn't wait to get home. I knew Edward would be gone for a couple of hours, but that just meant I had time to tell Alice. I got home, changed, and then called Alice.

"Bella, is everything okay?" She asked. I had already told her about Emmett. She must've assumed something was wrong with me because I was calling her the middle of the afternoon.

"Everything is fine. Guess who's getting published?!"

"Oh My God! No way!" She exclaimed.

"They gave me a check for $20,000, can you believe it?"

"Bella, I am so happy for you! What a day! First, Emmett wakes up, and now this! What did Edwards say when you told him?" She asked.

"I haven't told him. He and Jasper are still at the hospital. Speaking of which, did you and Jasper reschedule your date?"

"No, actually. He says Emmett insists we go. I'm pretty psyched. I just wish I didn't get so nervous around him all the time. He makes me feel like a 12-year-old schoolgirl with a crush. It's really quite pathetic, actually."

"I'm sure you'll be okay once the initial awkwardness wears off. You'll see. I can't wait to hear all about it when you get home."

"Definitely. Congratulations again, Bella, I'm so happy for you. Let me know what Edward says when you tell him, okay?"

"I will. Bye Alice."

EPOV

It was a little after 7 o'clock when I finally left the hospital. I called Bella and asked if I could come over. She was happy I called and told me she had something to tell me when I got there. I wasn't worried; she assured me it wasn't bad. Needless to say, though, I rushed to her house. When I got to her apartment I knocked and tapped my hand against my thigh anxiously. As she opened the door I picked her up and spun her around.

"I missed you." I said. I kissed her neck and breathed in her scent.

"I missed you, too. Some day, huh?"

"Yeah, for sure. A good one, though." We walked over to the couch and sat down. "You said you have something to tell me?"

She handed me a small rectangular piece of paper. It was a check. I huge check, $20,000.

"Holy shit! What's this for?"

"I'm being published. _That_ is my advance. Do you believe it?"

I stood up, picked her up again and held her tight.

"I am so proud of you! I knew you could do it! This is fucking fantastic! We have to celebrate!"

"Well, thank you, but I couldn't have done it without you. What do you want to do?"

"Well, it's your celebration. What do _you_ want to do?"

"I did have one thing I wanted to do. Can we go down to your shop?"

BPOV

I had been giving more and more thought to this lately and I was excited to do it. I didn't tell Edward why we were going until we got there. He was really curious, to say the least.

"Seriously, Bella, why are we going to the shop?" He asked as he unlocked the door and we walked inside.

"Well, I was thinking of getting another tattoo. Tonight's celebration seemed like the perfect time."

"Really?" He was excited at the idea of marking me again; I could tell. "What did you have in mind?"

I told him what I wanted. I wanted a picture of a book being written on by a tattoo machine instead of a pen. I explained that no matter what, I would never forget that I would not have gotten my book published without him. He was my muse for finishing it, and my strength to try and get it published. He was helping me to write the next chapter in my life. What I didn't tell him was that I hoped he would be in every chapter for the rest of my life. He just looked at me for a minute with softness in his eyes until he finally went in the back to get his notebook and pencil. After about 30 minutes he had drawn the image up perfectly. He had added a beautiful 'v' of flowers for the book to rest on. He headed to the back and was preparing the stencil.

"And where would you like this to go, Bella?"

I didn't respond at first, which made him turn and look at me. I was blushing furiously. He smiled at me, cocking his head to the side in curiosity while he waited for me to answer him.

"I was thinking about here." I indicated to the area on my chest between my breasts. He swallowed hard before answering.

"I think it would look beautiful there." He said simply.

He set up his station and indicated I should have a seat in the chair. I suddenly felt a wave of arousal hit me as I remembered the last time he had marked me. It had been the single most erotic moment of my life, even though we didn't get to actually do much of anything. Every time he had touched my skin I thought I would combust. I shiver ran down my spine as I sat down.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"Nope, definitely not." I smiled at him.

"You'll have to take off your shirt, Bella." He closed the curtain to give us privacy in case someone walked by.

I looked him straight in the eyes as I slowly removed my top. I leaned back and waited. He walked over, not breaking eye contact as he sat down and pulled on his gloves. He covered the area with a thin layer of Speed Stick and applied the stencil. He held up the mirror so I could see its placement.

"How does that look?" He asked.

"Good. Really good."

He picked up the machine, dipped it in the ink, and began his work. This tattoo was a lot bigger than my last, so it took a lot longer. It also hurt a lot more. I wasn't able to concentrate on the pain much, though, as my focus was on Edward. I was hyper aware of every move he made as he worked. When his fingers would move across my breasts I felt like I was going to lose my mind. A couple times his hand would graze my nipples, and I was sure he did it on purpose. I even caught him smirking once. When his eyes would meet mine I felt the moisture flow into my panties in response. I wanted nothing more than to touch him back. I wanted to run my hands through his hair, and across his chest. I wanted him to touch me all over, I was aching for it.

A little over three hours later he had finally finished. He sprayed the green sop on and wiped off the excess ink and blood. I loved the smell of the green soap. What once would have simply smelled like a cleaning product had become a huge aphrodisiac for me. He put bacitracin ointment on and then took off his gloves. He covered my tattoo with cellophane, and his hands lingers. His fingers grazed my nipples once again as his eyes locked with mine. Before I even had time to fully appreciate the sensation his lips crashed against mine. My hand moved to grab at his hair as I pulled him closer to me. When his kisses moved to my neck I pulled at the hem of his shirt. He quickly removed it, and his pants, before coming back to me. _Dear god, he wasn't wearing any underwear_. He stood me up and removed the remainder of my clothing while kissing anything he could reach. He took a step back and lay down on the chair, pulling me on top of him so my legs were straddling his. He wasted no time in lowering me onto him, and he entered me easily. I gasped at the suddenness of it, and he began to move at a steady pace.

"Bella, fuck, you feel so good. You have no idea…"

All I could do was moan in response. My body was enjoying what it had been lusting after the entire time he was working on me. I leaned back to allow him to enter me even more deeply and I began to set the pace. He groaned and grunted as I rode him mercilessly. I felt myself getting closer, and as if he knew, he started rubbing circles in my clit. I fell over the edge that I screamed his name. My reaction was all he needed to fall right behind me. He grabbed my hips and pulled me down on him forcefully we rode out our climaxes. I collapsed on him, barely able to catch my breath. After a few minutes I was able to speak.

"Thanks, I couldn't have asked for a better way to celebrate." I smirked at him. I was a bit surprised at my own brazenness.

He smiled at me.

"The pleasure was all mine."


	15. Chapter 15 Moving Forward

_A/N_

_I promised faster updates, so here you go! This chapter is a bit shorter than normal. The original was so long, and had so much going on, I felt like it needed to be broken into two. The next chapter will be coming really soon._

_Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! It means so much to me, you have no idea!_

BPOV

I awoke in the morning with my mind reeling. So much had happened in the last few weeks. First, my book was going to be released in just over a month from now. I was nervous and excited at the same time. My publisher had informed me that I would need to leave to start my book tour in a couple weeks. I was still trying to find a way to tell Edward. I know, I know, I should have told him already. I tried so many times, but things were so great between us now that I was afraid of ruining it. Though he and I had become virtually inseparable as of late, I still couldn't be sure how he would react to the news. I would be gone for several weeks, and we didn't even spend one night apart lately. I was pretty sure he would be upset when I told him. Hell, I was upset at the prospect of being away from him for so long. I hoped, selfishly, that I might even be able to talk him in to joining me for a weekend here or there. I would just have to suck it up and tell him soon, though, or it would be even worse.

As for Edward, he was invited to be a featured artist at the New York City tattoo convention next weekend. It was a huge honor to be asked, and he would be working along side of some of the most talented artists from around the world. In fact, he would be featured in several tattoo magazines because of this. He was so excited, and I couldn't be happier for him. He invited me to join him at his booth for the weekend, and I readily agreed. Not only would I enjoy watching him work, but he said there were shows that would be going on that were not to be missed. For example, he mentioned there would be a sword-swallowing belly dancer there; Now that, I had to see. I mentioned it to Alice, and she said she and Jasper would be coming. Apparently Jasper had already bought tickets for them to go.

Alice and Jasper were quickly becoming as inseparable as Edward and I. I was thrilled for Alice. Plus, it was fun watching the two of them together. Alice was so confident and sure of herself most of the time. Some might even consider her overly confident sometimes. However, Jasper had a very strange effect on her. He seemed to turn her into a babbling, clumsy school girl whenever he so much as talked to her. It was hilarious to watch. I will never forget when Alice told me about their first date…

APOV(Flashback)

It was Friday night around 6 o'clock. Jasper was going to be their in an hour, and I was trying on my 10th outfit so far. Nothing seemed right. I couldn't wait for him to get here, but I was hoping I would be a little less of an idiot around him this time. Whenever I spoke to him, my verbal filter would shut down completely. After trying on a few more outfits, I finally settled on a black skirt, and green blouse. It wasn't perfect, but I was running out of time and it would have to do. How I was a professional shopper and still managed not to have anything decent to wear myself, I will never understand.

There was a knock on my door promptly at 7 o'clock. _The boy was prompt, I'll give__him__that._I started over to the door, but tripped over nothing and almost fell flat on my face. _Great, the night was shaping up to be a disaster already._ I stood up, straightened my cloths, and opened the door. _Holy shit! He looked fuck hot! _He was wearing nice jeans and a short-sleeved, black button up over a white tee. My breath caught in my throat as I drank him in, noting how sexy his tattoos I could see looked against the black shirt.

"See something you like?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, I mean, you…what?" _I am such a dork!_ He chuckled softly.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked, mercifully changing the subject.

"Um, yeah, just let me grab my bag."

I silently cursed myself as I grabbed my bag and locked up behind us. As we headed outside I felt him place his hand on the small of my back. I immediately felt heat rush through my whole body. It was ridiculous how much of an effect he had on me with the simplest of touches.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Well, I thought we could mingle with the tourists and eat at the Hard Rock. I know its cliché, but I just love that place. Do you mind?"

"No, no. That's fine. I would go anywhere with you." _OH MY GOD! Did I just say that out loud! He's laughing, so yes I did. Shit!_ I just looked down, embarrassed by my words.

"You really are the cutest." He said, shaking his head. He reached over and took my hand in his.

I'd hoped that I would embarrass myself less at dinner than I had already, but unfortunately that wasn't the case. At one point he looked up and smiled at me, and I giggled like a freaking teenager with a crush. Reminiscent of our first time meeting, I felt his foot touch mine, and I responded by dribbling beer down my chin. At least I was able to laugh at myself. When the meal was almost over I was sure this would be the last date I would have with this man. Thankfully, I was wrong.

"So, I was hoping we could do something else after dinner. I'm not quite ready to call it a night." He said with a wink.

"That would be nice. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, if it's not too forward of me, I was thinking you could come back to my place for a drink." _As if I would say no!_

"I'd like that."

Jasper paid the bill when it came. He grabbed my hand and we went outside and caught a cab. On the way to his place I noticed he kept staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You are seriously the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. I just thought you should know." His smile he was giving me was making me crazy. I wanted nothing more than to kiss him, right there in the cab. He seemed to know what I was thinking because he leaned closer. Just as our lips were almost touching, the cabbie spoke.

"Here you go." He said.

Jasper chuckled and paid him. He got out and helped me out. As we approached his apartment he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. He walked me backwards until my back was against his door. He placed his hands on the door on either side of my head. I looked into his eyes as he gave me that knee-weakening smile. I could feel his breath on me as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to mine. His kiss was firm and sweet. He gently caressed my lower lip with his tongue and moaned before pulling back.

"I've wanted to do that all night." He said, gently running his thumb across my lips and cheek.

I wanted to say something clever, but my mouth couldn't seem to catch up to my brain. Instead, all I could say is:

"I think I could use that drink now."

"Sure." He smiled, and led me into his place.

The rest of the night went a bit more smoothly. We talked about everything. I told him all about my job, and he told me about his. He owned a music store downtown, and another all the way out in Orange County. We talked a bit about family, and the things we liked to do. After spending time with him, I felt like I had known him forever. We were so comfortable with each other. There were no awkward silences, and no moments of doubts. When it got pretty late, I thought it was time to head home. And since I had managed to not do anything embarrassing in the last hour, I thought I should quit for the night while I was ahead.

He walked me downstairs and got me a cab. He gave the guy money and told him where I was going.

"I really had a good time, Alice. I would like to do it again sometime, if you want."

"Definitely."

He kissed me on the cheek and we said goodnight. I floated all the way home.

BPOV (Present)

Besides my impending tour, Alice and Jasper, and Edwards's big convention, there was also Emmett. He was out of the hospital now, and feeling much better. It would be awhile before his leg was out of the cast, but he didn't let it get him down. He was back at work, teaching and coaching. He even was back to doing regular outings with his 'little brother.' He was now seeing the nurse who had looked after him, Rosalie. She seemed really good for him. She was the ying to his yang. They were really fun to be around, always making us and each other laugh. Edward said Emmett seems happier than he has in a long time.

I looked over at Edward now, and watched him sleep for a minute before I decided I would get up and make us some breakfast. Maybe a good breakfast would soften the news of my book tour. I was definitely going to tell him now, and stop stalling. I made his favorite, blueberry pancakes with bananas. I was about to put it in the microwave to keep it warm when I felt his arms around me.

"Good morning, baby." He kissed my neck.

"Mmmm…it certainly is now." I said.

"My favorite breakfast? What's the occasion?"

"Well, actually, I had to talk to you about something."

"Oh no, that's never good." He teased. "Lay it on me."

"Well, you know my book is being published next month. Well, they want to promote it a bit. And, well, they need me to do that." I looked anywhere but his face.

"Yeah, and what does that entail?"

"Well, it means that I have to go on a book tour. I have to leave in a couple weeks, and I'll be gone for a few weeks." I chanced a look at his face. It didn't give anything away. He just looked at me.

"Ok." _That's it?_ I waited for him to elaborate, but he didn't.

"So, since its Saturday, are you going to come by the shop today?" He asked. I was confused. I was about to try and get him to talk to me, but he interrupted my thoughts. "I was thinking you might want to work some more on the oranges. You're getting pretty good, now. Pretty soon you can try on me." He smiled.

Ok, so clearly he didn't want to talk about the book tour now. I would try again later.

"Sounds good, but I still don't know about marking you. I think you're crazy for even thinking it."

"Well, what can I say? You make me crazy."

He got up and wrapped his arms around me, backing me up to the counter. With one quick motion he lifted me onto the counter and began kissing my neck. I moaned in response, wrapping my legs around him. He brought his lips to mine and kissed me, hard. I hadn't felt this level of urgency in him before. I let my hand wind in his hair, trying to match his pace. Then, as abruptly as it started he pulled away. He placed one more kiss on my lips and went to the bathroom and shut the door. I sat there, wondering what the hell just happened. A few minutes later he came out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"I gotta get going, love. I have to stop by my place before I go to work. I'll see you later, though?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah, ok." I said.

"I'm really happy for you, Bella. Truly I am. See you soon."

And with that, he was out the door. _What the fuck?_

_A/N_

_Please let me know what you think. I could use the feedback and encouragement! Thanks!_


	16. Chapter 16 A New Understanding

_**A/N**_

_**Sorry this took me so long to get out to you. I have been kind of absorbed in my other story. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed and made my story a favorite. It means so much to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

EPOV

I awoke Saturday morning to an empty bed. From the smells coming from the kitchen, I knew where Bella was. I could smell the blueberry pancakes so well, it was as if they were right next to me. Bella was really too good to me. She was always doing little stuff like that for me, letting me know in her way how much she cared for me.

I had trouble sleeping last night; I had a lot on my mind. I can't believe how much my life has changed in the last several weeks. Bella made everything better. I got more joy out of everything now, from my job to watching TV in the evening. I was so in love with her. A smile took over my face as I thought about the surprise I had in store for Bella. Next weekend was the New York City tattoo convention. Bella was going to come with me to help me run my booth. I knew that both Friday and Saturday nights were going to be late, so I booked us a hotel room at the St. Regis. It definitely set me back a pretty penny, but she was worth it.

I stretched and headed out to the kitchen, the smell of breakfast calling me hard. I saw her finishing up, getting ready to put my plate in the microwave. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She smelled so good.

"Good morning, baby." I said, kissing her neck.

"Mmmm…it certainly is now."

"My favorite breakfast? What's the occasion?"

"Well, actually, I had to talk to you about something." _Ugg…not good…_

"Oh no, that's never good." I teased, trying to keep it light. "Lay it on me."

"Well, you know my book is being published next month. Well, they want to promote it a bit. And, well, they need me to do that."

She refused to look me in the face.

"Yeah, and what does that entail?" I asked.

"Well, it means that I have to go on a book tour. I have to leave in a couple weeks, and I'll be gone for a few weeks." She looked up at me through her lashes. She looked almost…scared? Why? Yeah, this sucked, but how did she think I was going to react?

"Ok." I wanted to say more, but I was afraid she would read into it. "So, since its Saturday, are you going to come by the shop today? I was thinking you might want to work some more on the oranges. You're getting pretty good, now. Pretty soon you can try on me." _There, now she'll see I'm not upset._

"Sounds good, but I still don't know about marking you. I think you're crazy for even thinking it."

"Well, what can I say? You make me crazy." I gave her that smile I know she loves.

I wrapped my arms around her, backing her up to the counter. I picked her up and put her on the counter, kissing all over her neck. She moaned, letting me know how bad she wanted me by wrapping her legs around me. I continued kissing her hard, wanting nothing more than to take her to her bedroom to continue this. But just then, I remembered what I had to do this morning before work. If I didn't leave now, there wouldn't be time. I kissed her one more time before stepping back. I headed to the bathroom to get dressed and grab my keys before returning to the kitchen.

"I gotta get going, love. I have to stop by my place before I go to work. I'll see you later, though?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah, ok." She sounded really confused. I wish I could explain, but I couldn't without ruining the surprise. I didn't want her to get the wrong idea, though.

"I'm really happy for you, Bella. Truly I am. See you soon."

I knew when I left she was still confused. I knew she would feel better later, and I had to be ok with that for now. There wasn't a lot of time this morning to get this done.

BPOV

_What the fuck?_

I stood there for what seemed like forever, trying to understand what had just happened. Was he pissed? Did he not care that I had to leave for awhile? Was he in denial? After awhile, I started to feel kind of pissed off. I mean, this was all a really big deal for me. I guess I could have told him right away, but it's not like I'm leaving tomorrow. Where the fuck did he get off being so cryptic and vague? I got ready for the day, trying to let go of my anger and confusion. When I realized I wasn't feeling any better, I knew what I had to do. I grabbed my keys and headed for Alice's. She opened the door before I even got a chance to knock. _How does she do that?_

"Hey, Bella. Want to come inside for some coffee?"

"Um, sure."

I sat down at her kitchen table and she handed me my cup. She looked at me expectantly. I sighed, and told her what happened this morning.

"So, what do you think it means? Why do you think he was acting like that?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know. I wouldn't assume anything, though. If you ant to know what's going on with him, I think the best advice I can give you is to ask him about it when you go there today. Only he can tell you what he's thinking. But if I had to guess, I would say it's probably not what you're thinking. I can't imagine he's anything but happy for you."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm just not very good at reading him yet." I said.

"Well, that comes with time. It's still really early in your relationship, no matter how it feels sometimes."

"You're right, I know. There's just so much happening for me right now, you know? Sometimes I think it is a little overwhelming for me. I guess I wish I didn't have to worry about figuring Edward out right now. Even if it sounds selfish…" I said.

"It's not selfish, it's just honest. Now take that honesty, and use it with Edward. You can't expect him to tell you what he's thinking if you won't do the same."

"I will. I really appreciate you listening. You always know just what to say."

"Hmph…I wish. It's still not like that with Jasper."

"Still making you silly?" I asked, trying not to smile.

"It's getting better. Every time it gets a little easier. I guess I just met my match with him. I'm seeing him later tonight, actually."

"Oh yeah, what are you two up to?" I asked.

"Well, it's sort of a surprise. I'll tell you about it later. I promise." She gave me one of those 'I'm being crafty' smiles of hers.

"Oh, ok. Well, I better get going. Talk to you later?"

"Definitely. Oh, and Bella, have a good day."

And with that, I set off for The Shop. I was anxious to see Edward. I was going to take Alice's advice and just talk to him.

As I headed to The Shop I thought about the weeks ahead of me. I wasn't very good at talking to new people, and that was pretty much all I was going to have to do. I was so nervous, but excited at the same time. I was really proud of my book, and was hoping to get people interested in reading it. As it was, the publishers had already started promoting it.

I arrived at the shop and immediately heard the familiar buzz of the tattoo machine. Edward was working on a guy I had seen here before, he was a regular. It looked like Edward was finishing up the guys sleeve.

"Hey there, love!" Edward said, smiling.

"Hey." I went over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to go in the back and wait, ok?"

"Ok, I won't be much longer."

I headed to the back and got on Edwards computer. I was just finishing up responding to some e-mails when I felt Edwards's arms snake around me.

"All finished?" I asked.

"Yep, I'm all yours for the next hour."

"Oh, really?" I smirked at him and leaned into his ear. "I have an idea about what I would like to do with that time…" I nibbled his ear.

"Mmmm…and what would that be…." His grip tightened on me.

"Well, I would really like it…if you would…get me an orange and let me practice again!" I started to laugh.

"You are a horrible tease, Bella, who knew?"

He got me an orange and set up a station in the back. He sat behind me as I worked, with his knees on either side of me. He had put a little bit more of a complicated design on the orange this time. It was a tribal design that covered almost half the orange. I managed to finish the outline fairly quickly.

"You want to color it in today? I think you could handle it." He kissed my neck.

"Ok, I'll try."

I switched needles to a flat set instead of a round one. Edward would occasionally wipe the excess ink for me as I went.

"Edward, while we're alone, I kind of wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Well, that's kind of what I was wondering. When I told you this morning about my upcoming book tour, you kind of just pretended I didn't say anything. Then, you just kind of left so quickly. Are you upset at me for leaving?"

"What? No! Of course not. I was just, preoccupied. I had some things I had to do this morning, and I just was distracted."

"Oh, because it felt different to me. I know I could have told you sooner. It's just, this relationship is still so new; for me especially. Anyway, I guess I was just worried about your reaction. And, your complete lack of a reaction got me worried."

"I'm sorry, Bella, honestly I am. I didn't mean to make you worry. I'm really happy for you. Plus, it's only a few weeks. We'll talk all the time. It'll be fine."

I felt much better after getting that off my chest. I went back to work on the orange. It took almost the entire hour to do only half the design. We had to stop a few minutes before his next appointment came in.

"You did really great, Bella. You're a natural at this, you really are. You don't even press too hard, anymore. It looks great."

"Thanks." I blushed a bit. "It's really fun. So, what's your next appointment?" I asked.

"I'm doing some work on a full back piece I have been working on. It's going to be a several hours, at least. But afterwards, we can go out. It's my last appointment for the day."

"Should I go and come back later?" I asked.

"No, no. I'd like it if you stayed. You won't be bored. I promise."

As we finished cleaning up I heard the door open.

"Would you let them know I'll be just a minute, love? I just want to get a few things ready."

"Sure."

I headed out to the front room and a smile instantly took over my face.

"Jasper! Hey, how are you?"

"Hey, darlin'. I'm good. It's nice to see you again." He gave me a warm hug.

"You too! So you're the one getting your back worked on?" I asked.

"That would be me." He smiled.

"Edward's just getting some things ready. He'll be out in a minute. So what do you have on your back?"

I was expecting him to just tell me, but he just grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. _Whew…he is handsome! _I blushed and turned away.

"It's ok, you can look."

So, I did. It was a black and gray-wash piece of a giant dragon. The head was between his shoulder blades. The rest of the body took up his whole back, and one claw was wrapped around his ribs on the side. It was beautiful. The outline was done already, but you could see a lot of gray-wash and shading still needed to be done.

"Jasper…wow…that really is awesome." I was still blushing furiously.

"Thank you. I hear you have a new piece as well. And on your chest, that's brave. I have to admit, I'm a little nervous to have that done. I heard it hurts like hell."

"Yeah, well, it wasn't so bad." I told him, knowing that it would have been a lot worse for me if I hadn't been so distracted by Edward.

"Can I see?" He asked, giving me a devastating smile. How could I say no?

I pulled my shirt down to show him. He leaned in to get a good look.

"That's beautiful, Bella, really."

"I'm gone five minutes, and you're already flashing my brother?" Edward teased as he walked over to us.

"Ha ha. He just wanted to see your work." I gave him a kiss.

The next several hours flew by really quickly. We all talked and laughed, just enjoying hanging out. When Jasper was done, we walked him to the door.

"Thanks again, Edward. It was nice to see you, Bella. Maybe I'll see you again soon." He smirked at me. "Tell Alice I say hello."

"Will do, Jasper."

After he left, I helped Edward clean up and get the shop ready to close.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I said, stalking towards Edward.

"Well, I have something in mind. It's a surprise, though."

"Oh, Edward, you know I am terrible with surprises." I said, my shoulders sagging.

"You'll be fine. Come on, let's go or we'll be late."

He locked up and put his arm around me as he led me up the street. He hailed a cab, and told him to go to my apartment. I was instructed to change into something a little nicer, so I changed into a skirt and navy blue blouse. Then, we headed to Edwards place and he changed as well.

We got into another cab and Edward gave him the address where we were headed, and I didn't recognize it. When we got there I noticed it was a restaurant. We went inside and Edward gave the hostess his name. She smiled and led us to a room in the back.

"Enjoy." The hostess said as she turned to leave us.

Edward opened the door and led me inside.

"SURPRISE!" A chorus of voices rang out at once.

_**A/N**_

_**Please let me know what you thought! Thanks!**_


	17. Chapter 17 Surprise!

_**I know it has been forever since I updated. I apologize. The truth is, I have been struggling with this story for awhile. It ended up going in a direction that I had not originally intended. So, I have been wracking my brain trying to figure out how to get it back on track. I think I am going to be able to do that now, hence the update. I hope you like it, and sorry again for the wait.**_

"_Surprise!" A chorus of voices rang out at once. _

BPOV

When my heart started beating regularly again, I took a minute to take in my surroundings. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward's parents were all smiling at me. I could feel myself turning beet red at all the attention. They each took a turn coming over and congratulating me on the upcoming publication of my book. Apparently, Edward had made them each a copy and they all had read it. I was flattered and a bit embarrassed about that at the same time. Edward's parents were especially gracious to me, and I was beginning to believe that they actually liked me. When the initial greetings were over, we all sat down at the long table in the middle of the room to eat.

"Edward, thank you so much for this. I can't tell you how much this means to me," I whispered in his ear.

"You're welcome, love. I am so proud of you."

It was so much fun hanging out with everyone. Emmett made me laugh so hard sometimes that I almost shot my drink out of my nose.

"Hey, Bells, I was just wondering about the guy in your book," Emmett asked.

"What about him?"

"Is he based on anyone special? An old boyfriend, perhaps?" He had that wicked glint in his eyes that I had come to know means he is trying to start trouble.

"I hate to break it to you Emmett, but they are completely fictional characters. There's no scandal to uncover." Edward smiled at me and squeezed my thigh.

"Bella is much too much of a private person to put herself or anyone she knows into her stories," Alice added. "Speaking of private, if you'll excuse me, I need to visit the ladies room. Bella?"

I stood and kissed Edward's cheek before following Alice to the bathroom.

"Group trip to the bathroom, Alice?" I asked.

"You know women always go in groups. Besides, it gives us a minute to talk. I take it you spoke to Edward about this morning?"

"Yeah, you were right. Apparently he was distracted planning tonight. He is really happy for me. He doesn't seem upset about me leaving at all."

"That's great, Bella. I kind of knew what was up, obviously, but I couldn't tell you. Otherwise, I would have ruined your surprise. You're surprise face is hysterical, by the way," she teased.

"What do you mean?"

"You looked absolutely terrified. It was kind of funny."

"Thanks a lot Alice."

We headed back to the private room with Alice still teasing me relentlessly. I was laughing when I walked into the room, but stopped immediately when I saw Edward. The table had been pushed to the side, and there were two chairs set up near one of the walls. Edward sat in one and Jasper in the other with a guitar in his hand. My mouth fell open slightly. Edward just smiled at my and indicated I should sit down. I sat next to Alice and she gave me one of her knowing smiles. Edward cleared his throat and Jasper started to play. I recognized the song immediately.

_Heeey heeeey heeeeey_

Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you  
And so I went and let you blow my mind  
Your sweet moonbeam  
The smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided  
Who's one of my kind

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

Heeey heeeey heeeey

_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me  
You gave my life direction  
A game show love connection, we can't deny  
I'm so obsessed  
My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest  
I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna  
And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

_Well you can cut a rug  
Watching you is the only drug I need  
So gangster, I'm so thug  
You're the only one I'm dreaming of  
You see I can be myself now finally  
In fact there's nothing I can't be  
I want the world to see you'll be with me_

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight  
Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)  
Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)

When he finished I had tears streaming down my face. Never in my whole life had anyone done anything even remotely close to this. As he walked over to me, and I really looked at him, I knew right then that there would never be anyone else in this world that could be as perfect for me as he was. He helped me to stand and held me tightly to him. I couldn't stop the tears that were running down my face.

"Don't cry, my love."

"It's just…you make me so happy."

"AAAWWWWWHHHH….," Emmett said quite loudly. This effectively stopped my tears and made my smile. I walked over to him and swatted his arm. He held up his arms in surrender and Rosalie laughed.

We all spent a little more time hanging out before Edward and I said goodnight to everyone, I thanked everyone profusely before we left. Edward wrapped his arms around me tightly from behind as we waited for a cab. His warm breath hit my neck, effectively sending shivers down my spine.

"Cold, baby?" he asked.

"No, not at all." He laughed. "Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you come home with me tonight?"

"Definitely."

We got into a cab and headed for home. Well, my home. I started thinking about how wonderful it would be to come home to Edward every night. Even better, I thought about how great it would be to wake up with him every morning. I missed him every second he was away.

"Where'd you go?" Edward asked.

"Huh?"

"You got really distant there for a minute."

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine. Just lost in thought, I guess," I said.

"Oh yeah? What were you thinking about?" _Oh, shit. I can't tell him. I'll freak him out._

"It was nothing." He looked at me with those eyes that said he knew I was lying.

"Ok, it wasn't 'nothing'," I admitted. "I was just thinking about when I go away."

"What about it?"

"Well, I was wondering, um, if you wouldn't mind checking on my place once in awhile while I'm gone," I said.

"Sure, that's not a problem. Why did you seem to struggle with that?"

"Well, it's just, I was wondering if maybe, if you wanted to, you could bring some stuff over to my place. You know, so you have clean clothes and stuff for when you stay over. That way you don't have to keep stopping by your place beforehand all the time. You know, for convenience sake." I was so glad the dark would somewhat conceal my embarrassment.

"For convenience sake, huh?" He said, smiling at me.

"Um, yeah." I looked down, mortified that I had asked him that.

"Yeah, I guess that might be a good idea. For convenience sake." He was teasing me.

"Ok." Relief washed over me.

We stopped by his place and I waited in the cab while he ran upstairs. When he got back in, he had a duffel bag with him. He smiled at me and took my hand in his. When we got back to my place we walked silently to my apartment. I unlocked the door and we went inside. I head the door lock behind me and I turned to face Edward. He was just looking at me, his expression unreadable. He set down his bag and just looked at me. I was about to ask what was wrong when he lunged for me. He threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and smacked my ass. I laughed hysterically as he carried me to the bedroom. He dropped me onto the bed and smiled at me.

"Is there something in particular you want, Mr. Cullen?" I asked, trying my best to sound coy.

"As a matter of fact, Ms. Swan, there is." He started stalking over to me across the bed. I scooted away as he approached.

"And what…would that…be…exactly?" I was laughing as he grabbed my ankles and pulled me towards him. He straddled me, pinning my arms above my head.

"I want to be inside you. I want to make you scream my name. I want to make you cum."

Ok, funny times over. Sexy times come on in.

He let his hands drag down my arms, across my breast, down my stomach, unbuttoning my blouse as he went. I sat up little to let him pull it off me. Only seconds later he had my bra off as well. His mouth was on me, everywhere. His lips pulled on each one of my nipples in turn. My back was arching towards him, but he was not going to be rushed. His kisses trailed down my stomach, stopping when they got to the waist of my skirt. He slowly dragged it off my body, taking my panties with them. After taking off my shoes, he kissed each one of my feet. He trailed kisses all the way up my legs. I was writhing underneath him, desperate to be a more active participant. He was not going to allow that.

"Relax, Bella, this is as much for me as it is for you."

I tried to relax as his tongue grazed across my inner thigh. My breathing was erratic and quite loud. As his tongue reached my entrance I almost screamed right then. Instead, I let my hand fist in his hair, silently telling him how much I wanted this. He pushed his tongue inside.

"Oh, Edward! Fuck…"

His tongue made wicked circles around my core, causing my hips to jut forward. He held me down, continuing his ministrations. I couldn't even catch my breath before I began to feel that familiar tightening in my body. When I finally reached my release, not even Edwards's strong hands could contain me. He helped me ride out my orgasm before crawling towards me. He hovered above me, looking into my eyes before he leaned down to capture my mouth with his. I could taste myself mixed with his delicious taste. I felt like I was being drugged. My body was on fire. I let my nails claw across his back, and he groaned loudly. He entered me at once, filling me completely.

"Oh Bella, fuck…you feel so…fuck…"

"Harder, Edward, I need more…"

He pushed into me harder, faster. My eyes rolled back in my head at the feeling. His face was a mixture of concentration and pure lust. I wrapped my legs tightly around him, encouraging him to go deeper, harder. He read my need and happily did so. As I felt myself get closer to the edge, I saw he was nearing his own release.

"Please…Edward…fall with me…"

My body ignited with the fire once more, and it felt so good. Edward found his release with me, and then collapsed half on top of me.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too."

_**Again, I'm so sorry for the extremely long wait on this chapter. I think I finally have things back on track with this story. Next chapter will be the tattoo convention. Let me know what you guys think! **_


	18. Chapter 18 Skin, Ink and Nipples?

_**A/N**_

_**This chapter is a bit shorter than others, sorry. I just wanted to focus on the convention for this one. I hope you like it!**_

_**Thanks, as always, to everyone taking the time to read my story, especially those taking the time to review as well.**_

BPOV

I can honestly say I have never in my life experienced anything like the NYC Tattoo Convention. Edward told me I was in for a unique treat, but didn't elaborate any further. In his defense, though, there would have been no way to prepare me for what I encountered that weekend.

When we walked into Roseland Ballroom Friday afternoon, I noticed that the setup inside was quite similar to other types of conventions I went to in the past. However, when I really looked around I noticed just how different it was. Roseland Ballroom is two stories. There was booths setup in rows throughout the whole place. The inside booths seemed to be for the artists, while the outside booths were for vendors. Everyone was still setting up, so the place was a buzz of activity. I followed Edward to his booth on the first floor, carrying tubs of stuff with me. It took us a couple trips to get everything inside. I hung his banner, while he started to get his station setup. People came by throughout our setup making appointments to have work done with Edward. Apparently, the artists here book up really quickly.

When the show did finally get underway, I couldn't believe all the stuff I was seeing. There was a constant buzz of tattoo machines, offering a strange sense of familiarity and comfort to me as I took in my surroundings. After helping Edward with his latest client, I told him I was going to take a walk around and check out the sights. He gave me a knowing smile and told me to have fun.

I passed the bar and had to laugh at the guys t-shirt. It said 'I'm with fudge packer' and pointed to the left where the other bartender was working. There was a girl getting her chest tattooed whose tank top read 'Tits for Tats.' How fitting… I passed a guy whose whole body was tattooed to look like a lizard. He even had bumps implanted on his bald head to look like the raised ridges of a lizard. I smiled at him. He smiled back, and showed me his tongue which had been forked. There was a booth with a guy named Enigma selling t-shirts and such. His whole body was tattooed to look like he was a puzzle. Mostly, though, there were biker-looking guys and girls showing as much skin as possible, tattooed or not.

When I returned to Edwards's booth he was just finishing up with the girl he had been working on.

"Have fun, baby?" He asked, smirking at me.

"Yes, actually. It was…educational." He laughed, pulling me into a hug.

"Well, we are a crazy community, but you learn to love it. Even I can only take this level of crazy once a year, though."

"I saw the banners they had up for the freak show they're doing Saturday. I was thinking of checking that out."

"Oh, you definitely should. You'll never see things the same way again."

The rest of that day went pretty much normally. I kept Edward company, helping him when I could. I brought him food and drinks when he needed them. When the night came to an end, we packed up and locked up his stuff and headed to the hotel we had checked into earlier that day. I was impressed that Edward had thought to do that; it will be like a mini vacation. The room was fantastic; it was huge and had a great view. We ordered room service for dinner, wanting to relax after being out all day. After we ate, I decided to offer Edward a massage since he had worked really hard today. He happily accepted. I helped him take his shirt off, and told him to lie on his back. I straddled his hips and began to rub his back.

"Mmmmm…that feels fantastic…"

I rubbed his arms, his sides and his lower back. When I felt like he was starting to relax I had him roll onto his back. He did so, quirking an eyebrow at me.

"I'm just trying to be thorough, Edward…" I gave him my sexiest smirk and he smiled, letting his eyes close.

I rubbed his chest, working my way across his shoulders and down his arms. He was moaning under my touch, and I felt a fire start slowly inside me. I loved making him feel good. I worked my way back onto his chest, down to his stomach, following his v-tats till my fingers slipped under his waist band. His eyes shot open and he looked at me, his eyes darkening.

"I think I am going to have to take off your pants, Edward, if I am to do a thorough job of rubbing your lower half." He just nodded and I undid his pants, pulling them off so they could drop to the floor.

I started with his feet, and then I moved to his calves.

"Bella, that feels so good. So good…"

I smiled at him and worked my way to his thighs. I started on the outside before working my way up and to the inside. As my hands would push down and move their way up, I would let my thumbs graze his now growing erection. His eyes never left mine as I continued this slow torture. Eventually, his hips started to buck up to meet my hands. Finally, I let myself take him completely in my hands, working him up and down. His eyes closed tight, and he was moaning louder, letting the occasional expletive leave his lips. When he was really straining to contain himself, I took off his underwear and took him into my mouth without hesitation.

"Oh fuck, Bella, shit…"

I worked him up and down, caressing his balls with my hands. I let my tongue swirl over the head before plummeting back down.

"Oh God, Bella, don't stop. I'm so close."

His hands wound themselves in my hair, guiding my movements. His hips were bucking more now, and I knew he was getting close. He tried to indicate I should stop before he came, but I wasn't having that. I held firm, moving faster and moaning onto his cock. That did it; he yelled my name as he exploded into my mouth. I swallowed it all, cleaning him thoroughly before released him with a pop.

"Christ Bella, that was incredible." He rolled me onto my back and climbed on top of me.

"I'm going to return the favor now, Bella." And he did, for hours.

* * * * *

Saturday at the convention was a lot like Friday. Edward was again booked solid, and I helped him out as much as possible. Jasper and Alice came by in the afternoon, and I went with them to see the freak show. If I thought I had seen some crazy shit yesterday, I was wrong. I was really wrong.

The first performer was a woman. She was a sword-swallowing belly dancer. She did just that, performing a belly dance for a few minutes before picking up a huge sword and letting it slowly go down her throat. Next was a couple of girls that called themselves the 'Rubber Baby Bumper Girls.' The apparently had no nerve endings, so their show consisted of them beating the crap out of each other with things like baseball bats and cinder blocks. It was really kind of scary, but they seemed to feel no pain. The final performer was called 'The Great Nippulini.' He was shirtless when he came out. He had an assistant that had an impressive Mohawk. This show was worse than the others, as in more difficult to watch. His assistant attached clamps to his nipples and proceeded to hand various things from them. First there were bowling balls attached, followed by the pins. He swung them around to add flare. Alice and I both squealed, Jasper just laughed. His finale had him pulling for skanky girls on a cart using only his nipples. Alice and I clung to each other in horror, even Jasper had to look away. I get the name now, though, 'The Great Nippulini.' Cute…

When I got back to Edward, he laughed as I recounted everything I had seen. He thought my reaction was hysterical.

"I told you it would change your perspective on things."

"That it did, Edward, that it did."

Later that afternoon, Edward told me they would be doing the contests soon. He really wanted me to enter on the 'Most Original Piece' category.

"Edward, no way. I am not going to get up on stage and show everyone my chest."

"You don't have to. You're wearing a v-neck, so you just have to pull your shirt down a bit. Please…" He was jutting his lip out in the saddest puppy dog face I had ever seen.

"You should definitely do it, Bella. Seriously, it would be a good experience. Plus, it would make for an interesting story to tell." Alice added. "Besides, Jazz is entering, aren't you baby."

"Yep, a different category, though."

"Ugg…I know I am going to regret this, but fine."

Jasper and I signed up for our respective categories, me for mine and his for 'Best Sleeve.' When they announced the start, we had to line up by category. Jasper went up on stage first, which I was glad for. This way, I was able to see what you did. He walked to the middle of the stage, posed for photos, then walked to the other side so the judges could look. When it was my turn I followed suit. I could feel my face turn bright red as I pulled down my shirt for photos. I loud cat call made me look into the crowd. I saw right away it had been Edward. When he saw me look at him, he put his fingers to his mouth and whistled loudly. I gave him the finger as I walked to the judged, causing people in the crowd to laugh. It was terribly embarrassing having the judges look so closely at me, but I got through it.

About an hour later the announced they were going to give out the awards. Edward and I stood in the crowd and waited. Jasper took second place for his, and Alice smacked his ass as he made his way to retrieve his trophy. I actually took third place for mine. I was surprised since there were much bigger and more elaborate designs than mine. Edward was thrilled, and I let him have the trophy for his shop.

* * * * *

The rest of the convention went smoothly, and at the end of the weekend we headed back to my place. We climbed into bed and Edward threw his arm around me, pulling me close.

"Thanks for coming this weekend, Bella. It meant a lot to me."

"It was my pleasure. I had a lot of fun."

"I'm going to miss you when you're gone."

"Me too. I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella. Always."

_**A/N**_

_**So, what did we think of the convention experience? Let me know. **_

_**Also, I just started reading Wild at Heart by kaciemk. It's only 2 chapters in, but I think it's got potential to be really good. **_


	19. Chapter 19 When the Other Shoe Drops

_**A/N**_

_**Sorry for the delay. Holidays were crazy. Anyway, this chapter brings the big drama. I hope you like it anyway. Thanks again to everyone reading and reviewing this story. I can't tell you how much it means to me. I'll see you at the bottom.**_

BPOV

I had been gone for two weeks already. Though I was really busy travelling and making appearances, I missed Edward terribly. I wanted nothing more than to see him. It would be another week, at least, before that was possible. He had been pretty busy himself, as the convention had gotten him a lot of appointments. He had been essentially booked for the last two weeks. We talked on the phone all the time, and there was a fresh bouquet of flowers from him in every hotel I stayed at.

Today I was in Las Vegas, and it was hot as hell. I had an appearance just outside of Vegas earlier today, and it was long at best. I knew how important these things were, but they were long and tiring. Basically, I was reading excerpts from my book, hoping to get people interested enough to buy it when it comes out. And on top of that, I still had work from my job to do, that was being forwarded to me on a regular basis. I had decided to keep working as normally as I could in case this whole book thing ended up being a bust. I was wondering now, though, how I was going to keep this pace up for the next couple of weeks. It was really late, almost midnight, but I couldn't sleep. What I really needed now was to talk to Edward, just to hear his voice. I picked up my cell and dialed his number.

"Hello?" A strange female voice said.

_What the hell?_

"Um, I'm looking for Edward. Did I dial the wrong number?" Of course I hadn't…

"No, this is his phone. He's…uh…indisposed at the moment. Do you want me to give him a message?

Just then I heard Edward's voice in the background.

"Tanya, is my sketchbook out there? I thought it was in here but it's not."

"No, hun. It's not out here." She then returned her attention back to the phone. "So, did you want to leave a message…"

"No. No message." And with that, I hung up.

I dropped to my knees in the middle of my hotel room. My breath was coming in gasps. I knew he wasn't at work this late. He was at my place…with a woman…Tanya…a single tear fell down my cheek

* * * * *

EPOV

Being apart from Bella was even harder than I could have possibly imagined. It helped a little that I was so busy at The Shop. I even hired someone to help me out by answering the phones, make appointments, etc. Despite all that, I missed her terribly. I literally though about her every waking moment, even Jasper and Emmett noticed. They took me out one Friday to try to cheer me up.

"You really love this girl, huh?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, I really do. I don't think I've ever felt this strongly about someone before."

"Well, she'll be home in a few weeks, right?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. I know I'm being a pussy, but I can't help it."

"Yeah, you are a bit of a pansy lately." Emmett teased.

"You should talk…both of you, in fact. I happen to know the both of you are as pussy whipped as I am, if not more."

"I'm not going to deny it," Jasper said. "That Alice is a pistol, it's all I have to stay cool around her. She drives me crazy. And the things she can do with her tongue…"

"Alright, alright! TMI man, TMI. Seriously…" I made a fake gagging sound.

We spent the rest of the night bullshitting, and I headed back to Bella's place pretty late. I couldn't wait to hear her voice. As soon as I was down to boxers, I climbed into her bed and breathed in deeply the scent from Bella's pillow. God, I was a pansy. Instead of dwelling on my lack of manliness, I decided to give her a call. She was on the west coast now, somewhere in California. I knew she'd be up.

"Hello?" She answered on the first ring.

"Hey, baby. I was thinking about you and thought I would give you a call. Are you busy?" I asked.

"For you? Never. How was your day?"

"It was good. I've been really busy at work. I wish I could come see you, but I just can't get away now."

"I know, Edward. I'll be back in a few weeks, though. If you can't get away, I understand completely."

"Well, actually, I'm trying to clear my schedule to come see you when you're in Pennsylvania. I hope to be able to drive out there."

"Really? That would be great. I miss you…"

"I miss you, too, Bella. Your bed seems so empty without you…"

"Oh yeah? Well, I wish I was there to keep you company."

"Keep me company, huh?" I teased.

"Among other things."

"What other things would that be, love?" I could practically hear her blushing at my words. I loved to push her limits.

"Well, I would love nothing more right now that to run my tongue over every inch of you, to start with…" _Whoa_…I didn't expect her to say that, but it certainly got the attention of certain areas of my body.

"R-really?" I cleared my throat. "Is that so?"

"Why Edward Cullen, I do believe I may have just shocked you."

"You could say that. I called so I could hear your voice to help me sleep. Sleep, however, has become the last thing I want to do right now."

"Oh yeah? And what is it that you _do _want to do?"

"Well, Ms. Swan, I would really like to do is fuck you till your throat hurts from screaming my name so loud." I heard her sharp intake of breath, and she was quiet for a moment. "Why, Bella, I think you are the one who is shocked now."

"Mmmm…"

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"I'm touching myself." _Holy fuck_.

"Fuck, Bella, really?" As if of there own volition, my hands slipped into my boxers and started to stoke my now rock hard length. "Tell me what your doing."

"My fingers are on my clit. Thinking about you has me so wet…" This was so unlike Bella, but I wasn't about to stop her. I loved how I got her to open up.

"More, Bella…please…"

"I have one hand rubbing circles on myself, and the other is squeezing my breast…I am imagining they're your hands…"

"What would you want me to do to you?" My hand was moving much faster now, my breathing was heavier.

"I would want you to kiss me…"

"Kiss you? Where?"

"Everywhere. Down my neck, onto my chest, taking each nipple into your mouth and sucking on them."

"Oh fuck, Bella…"

"I'd want you to keep moving, so I would gently push down on your head, letting you know where I really wanted your mouth…"

"Where do you want my mouth, Bella?"

"I want it on my core. I want you to lick me, put your fingers in me, get me ready…"

"Ready for what, Bella? What do you want me to do next?"

My breathing was labored, my eyes closed tightly. I was getting close…

"I want you to slide up my body, and enter me in one thrust. I would scream out your name…of Edward…you would feel so good…"

"It would feel so good to be inside you Bella…I want to be inside you now so bad. I want to fuck you so hard…"

"Oh Edward!" She was getting loud, I could tell she was close.

"Please, Bella, I'm so close. Come with me…"

"Oh Edward, oh FUCK!" The sound of her cumming sent me over the edge, and I found release right along side her. The only sounds you could hear from either of us for the moment was our ragged breathing.

"Bella? You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. Maybe a bit embarrassed. I can't believe I did that…" I could tell she was back to blushing.

"You don't regret it, do you?" I asked, half jokingly.

"Fuck no!" She said. I could hear her clap her hand over her mouth. I had to laugh…she was too damned cute sometimes.

"I do love it when you curse. You sound so cute…"

"Cute. Hmmph."

"Well, love, it's getting pretty late here, and I have to be at the Shop early. Can I talk to you tomorrow?"

"Definitely. I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * * * *

The rest of that week seemed to fly by. I was so booked with my scheduling that I literally had tats back to back. Even Jasper and Emmett had scheduled slots. I was so thankful that I had hired someone to help. Tanya had been so much help. She was a friend of Emmett's that had recently lost her job as a receptionist due to downsizing. Emmett said she was really reliable, so I went ahead and hired her.

It was a Friday night, and I was already at the Shop a lot later than I had planned. Two of my appointment ran long and I had a walk in as well. When we finally finished cleaning up, we locked up to head home. Tanya only lived to blocks farther than Bella did, so I walked with her until I got to Bella's. When we got to there, Tanya stopped me before I went inside.

"Hey, Edward, I was hoping to ask a favor of you."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Well, I saw you have a small opening when the Shop first opens in the morning. I was hoping you could do that piece we were talking about."

She had told me a couple days ago about a flower she really wanted done. I hadn't had a chance to work on it yet.

"Um, I would, but I haven't had the time to draw anything up yet."

"Well, it's just; I was really hoping to get it done before my date tomorrow night. You know, so I could show it off? What if I come inside and we draw something up tonight? I could take it with me and have the stencil made before you get in."

"I don't know, Tanya, this is Bella's place. I don't think it's a good idea for you to come inside."

"Why? It's just to draw up the flower. It'll only take 10-15 minutes tops. Please? Pretty please?"

This was soooo not a good idea. But I guess it would only take a minute.

"Alright. Really quick, ok?"

"Yay! Thank you so much."

We headed upstairs really quickly. When we got inside, I set my keys and cell phone on the counter and headed into the bedroom to get my sketchbook. I told her to have a seat and I'd be right back.

I looked all over the room and couldn't find by sketchbook. Maybe I left it in the living room.

"Tanya, is my sketchbook out there? I thought it was in here but it's not."

No, hun. It's not out here." _Hun? What the hell?_ I headed out to the living room when I heard Tanya talking.

"So, did you want to leave a message?" She said. _Wait, was she on my phone?_ Yes, she was. I was just about to grab it from her when she snapped it shut.

"What were you doing on my phone?" I asked. She could tell I was pissed, and had the decency to look nervous.

"You were in the other room. I guess it was a force of habit. Sorry." She didn't sound sorry at all.

"Don't ever answer my cell, ok?"

"Ok. Sorry, really."

"Who was it, anyway?"

"She didn't say. She hung up when I asked if she wanted to leave a message."

_Oh shit. _I knew who it was before I even looked. It was Bella. And a woman was answering my phone. _Fuck!_

"Tanya, you need to go, like now."

"But what about the flower?" She had the gall to ask.

"It will have to wait. Seriously, you have to go now."

I ushered her out quickly, then immediately called Bella. It went straight to voicemail.

**A/N **

**Well, what did we think? Let me know…**

.


	20. Chapter 20 When Your World Implodes

_**A/N**_

_**Sorry for the delay in posting. I know I kind of left you hanging there for awhile. Well, I'll see you at the bottom!**_

EPOV

I called again…straight to voicemail...again. I felt so helpless; I had no idea what to do. I'm not a complete idiot, I know I fucked up. What the hell was I thinking letting Tanya come up here? I wasn't thinking, obviously. Tanya has always been kind of flirty with me, which alone should have been enough reason to keep her out of here. I hate being rude, I just thought that if I drew something up real quick I could get her out of there sooner. I really didn't think she was capable of being so manipulative. Needless to say, she will no longer be working for me. A whole fuck lot of good that will do me now, it may already too late. No, I couldn't think like that. I had to talk to Bella. I had to apologize, and make her understand that things aren't like they may have seemed. My stomach was queasy thinking about how she must be feeling right now.

Part of me wanted to hop on a plane to Las Vegas right now. Another part of me, the more rational part, knew that I shouldn't do that. I had clients, regular clients that I would have to cancel on to do that. Well, thank fuck I'm not a rational person. Within minutes I had booked a flight leaving in two hours, non-stop to Las Vegas. I called Jasper and he had agreed to go down to the shop to get the clients information in order to reschedule. He also agreed to take care of the Tanya thing. All I had to do now was get to Bella.

The flight was excruciatingly long. I practically ran through the airport, and I knocked a man out of the way to get the first available cab. I hoped to get to her hotel room before she checked out. I knew I would be cutting it close, but I had to try. When the cab pulled up outside her hotel, I gave the cabbie a $50 and didn't wait for change. I rushed inside and thanked God that Bella had been giving me her hotel room numbers just in case of an emergency. I hit the elevator button repeatedly until it finally opened. When it arrived at her floor I ran like hell down the hall. I reached her door and paused. _What would I say? Would she even listen? What would I do if she didn't? Why am I still standing outside_ _her_ _door?_ I was just about to knock on the door when it opened. She wasn't looking up and she bumped right into my chest. She startled and looked up.

"Oh, excuse me…Edward? What are you doing here?" She asked, tears filling her eyes.

* * * * *

BPOV

I don't think I've cried so much in my entire life, it was a very long night. I had turned my phone off right after talking to that woman. I didn't want to talk to anyone. Truth be told, I was scared to death. I was scared I may find out things were exactly like what they looked like. I was afraid Edward was seeing someone else, and worse, I was afraid he brought her to my apartment to be with her. Part of me knew Edward wasn't like that. However, the other part was wondering what possible reason he could have had to bring her there? Who was she, anyway? Whatever was going on, it all boiled down to fear. I was afraid of the 'could be's'. I knew I would have to face the problem, and I intended to do so later today. For now, I just wanted to get to the airport and get on my next flight.

I finished packing up my things, and was about to go check out. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I wasn't watching where I was going, and I walked right into someone. I started to apologize.

"Oh, excuse me…" It was Edward. Edward was at my hotel. My eyes started to well up with tears all over again. "Edward? What are you doing here?"

"Bella…I had to talk to you. You turned off your phone…I didn't know what else to do. I…I…I didn't know what else to do."

He sounded really upset. I stepped back into my room and indicated he should come in. He did so with mild trepidation in his eyes. We sat next to each other on the bed. I looked at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Bella, I am so sorry about what happened…" I held up my hand, telling him to stop. He did.

"What did happen, Edward?" I swallowed hard.

"Nothing happened! Tanya lives not far from your place. She asked if I would draw something for her. I didn't want to, but she was insistent. She…" I cut him off again.

"Wait, who is Tanya?"

"She's the one I hired to help around the shop. I told you about it."

"You told me you hired _someone_. You didn't tell me a name, or that it was a girl. Why did you think it was ok to bring her into my home?!" I knew I was sounding mad. I was mad.

"I don't know. I thought if I did what she wanted I could get her off my back about it and I could just go to sleep. I didn't know she would do something like that. I didn't know you were on the phone until it was too late. I tried to call you right back after I kicked her the fuck out, but you had already turned off your phone. I didn't know it would be like that. I am so sorry." He sounded so desperate.

"Edward, I…I want to believe you so bad, so I'm going to take your word on what happened. But that doesn't mean it was ok to bring her into my home, no matter what your reasons were. That it my place…that should be our place…I wanted it to be our place. I just need to trust that you will have enough respect for me to not bring females into our home…especially when I'm away…and vulnerable. I mean, what was I supposed to think? I'm all alone on this thing, I miss you so much, and then this happens. It all feels so fucked up right now."

My head hung down in shame as I basically told him how desperate I was for him. I should be staying angry, but I couldn't. All I could feel was the relief wash over me as I began to realize my worst fears were just that…fears…not truth.

"Bella, I can't tell you how sorry I am. Honestly. I will never do anything that stupid again. You have to know, though, that I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. I love you, only you. I have no interest in being with anyone else…ever. I want your home to be our home, too. I want that more than anything. I just want to be with you, all the time. I've missed you so much, you have no idea. I can't wait for you to get home."

"I can't wait to _be_ home." He took my hand in his and started rubbing circles on the back. I closed my eyes and relished in the feeling. "Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"You came all the way out here just to explain what happened? That's like a six hour flight. You would have been travelling all night…"

"Yeah, well, I didn't have a choice. I fucked up…I had to make it right. It wasn't something that could wait."

"Well, I'm really glad you're here." Out of nowhere, I started to feel something wonderfully familiar wash over me…desire. "You know…I don't have to check out of here for another hour…" I could feel the blush rising through my cheeks.

"Is that so? What do you propose we do to pass the time?" He said with a smile.

"Well, I was hoping you could show you how much you missed me..."

"Oh, I think that can be arranged…"

He pulled my lips to his, pushing me back onto the bed. His hand went under my shirt, slowly pulling it up and over my head. He took off my bra before sitting up to remove his own shirt. He pulled me close, feathering kisses along my neck line and across my chest. A gasp escaped my when he took my nipple into his mouth and sucked on it hard. I grasped the pillows behind me while his hand moved down my stomach and across my core.

"Edward…"

He started kissing lower, trailing his tongue down my stomach. When he reached my waistband he unzipped my jeans, pulling them and my panties off of me. His kisses resumed at my ankles, and I was practically crawling out of my skin in anticipation as his mouth worked its way up. When he reached his destination, my hand wound its way into his hair and my body quivered. His tongue darted out, barely grazing my sex in small circles. His hands remained firm on my hips, holding me in place as I tried to move beneath him.

"You're so wet, Bella," he said before pushing his tongue inside me.

"Oh, fuck, Edward!"

"Not yet…" he replied with a smirk.

He penetrated me over and over again with his tongue for what seemed like forever, before his tongue was replaced with his long fingers. He continued to lick me as his fingers pushed in and out of me. It only took a minute or so before I completely lost it. My body convulsed around him and I cried out in pleasure. My eyes closed as I tried to catch my breath. I felt him climbing between my legs and realized he had removed his jeans as well. He smiled at me and positioned himself at my entrance.

"I love you, Bella…" He pushed inside me before I could even respond.

"You're so tight…so wet…so warm…" His eyes were clenched shut in concentration.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him deeper inside me. His hands laced with mine, holding tightly. He moved into me slowly at first, but soon began to increase his rhythm. It wasn't long before he was moving more erratically and I knew he was close. He brought one hand down and started rubbing firm circles on my clit. I immediately started feeling that familiar tightening inside.

"Bella, I'm so close…please…"

That was all it took. My body released and rippled with pleasure. He followed after me quickly, crying out my name. He lay on the bed next to me and pulled me close in his arms.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward."

_**A/N **_

_**Well, they worked it out for now. I wish all arguments with my husband ended that well. Anyway, I hope you liked it, and I'll update again soon. **_


	21. Chapter 21 A Mighty Reunion

_**A/N**_

_**I know it's been like forever since my last update. For that, I apologize. I won't bore you with the details of RL, but I can tell you I have the next chapter already almost done, so it shouldn't be long before the next chapter. **_

EPOV

One day. Bella would be back in just one day. This time apart had been excruciatingly long. I had been running on autopilot, keeping myself as busy as possible. This wasn't exactly hard to do since I was so booked. My trip to see Bella had set me back a little more than I had anticipates, but it had been totally worth it. She and I had never been closer; we talked everyday on the phone, sometimes several times a day. I had also moved a lot of my shit into her place…at her request.

Tanya had been thoroughly shit-canned by Jasper, and not in the nicest of ways. He apologized to me for referring her, saying he had no idea that her intentions were of that nature. Of course I told him he was being ridiculous. There was no way he could have known that was going to happen. I am just so grateful that Bella took me at my word. So many other girls would have written me off for good before I even got the chance to explain. Bella was nothing like the other girls, though, and thank God for that.

I was thankfully closed today and tomorrow, so I had spent the better part of the day making sure her apartment was spotless, and that all my things had been put away. Tonight Emmett and Jasper were coming over for a guy's night since I hadn't seen much of them lately. Emmett and Rosalie were virtually inseparable now. He was happier than I had ever seen him. Jasper had also been seeing a lot of Alice lately as well. It seemed all of us were finally settling down…who'd have ever guessed.

I was just about to jump in the shower when my cell phone rang. It was Bella.

"Hey, baby. I was just thinking about you," I said.

"Oh yeah? Good things I hope."

"Always. So, are you all packed and ready for tomorrow's flight?"

"Yep. I am so exhausted. The publishers say they expect good things from my book, though. So, I guess it was all worth it. I'm just not used to this kind thing, you know?" She seemed embarrassed to be admitting this.

"I know, but I know you did great. Plus, now it's done and you can just relax for a bit. You know?"

"So how was your day?"

"It was good. I just finished putting my crap away and getting things ready for you to come home. My brothers are coming over in a bit to hang out. You know…manly time."

"Oh my, manly time. I am sooo sorry to be missing out on that experience," she teased.

"You don't know what you're missing…drinking, crude jokes, burping…"

"That does sound tempting. Should I be expecting some drunk dialing later?" She asked.

"That depends…do you want to be drunk dialed, Bella?"

"By you? Absolutely." She answered in a seductive tone.

Fuck…I couldn't wait to see her.

"Well then, count on getting a call, baby."

* * * * *

Jasper and Emmett arrived around 9 o'clock. We immediately settled in front of the Xbox 360. The beer was flowing and our gaming was getting pretty sad before any of us really started talking about anything of relevance. I was feeling no pain when I spoke.

"You know, I really love Bella."

"Oh God, here we go…" Jasper responded with a sigh.

"Fuck off, man. I mean it. She has me turned completely upside down. I can't even begin to see anything in my future without her in it."

"Whoa, this is serious," Emmett chimed in. "I don't think I've ever seen you so strung out on a chick, dude."

"You should talk," Jasper said. "You are quite possibly the most pussy whipped man I have seen in all my life."

"Ha! Look who's talking!" I added.

It went on like this for awhile before slight shoving was involved. Then, of course, it was an all out wrestling match that any one of us would be embarrassed had anyone laid witness to it. When we were all exhausted we called a truce and clamored onto our respective chairs to relax. I assessed the room, and even in my drunken state I moaned at the amount of cleaning up I would be doing in the morning.

Around 2 a.m. I left Jasper and Emmett passed out in the living room and headed for bedroom. Our bedroom…the one Bella and I now shared. I smiled and grabbed my cell phone from the bed-side table. I dialed Bella without thinking twice.

"H-hello?" She answered, obviously half asleep.

"Hey, baby…" I said, trying to sound sober…and failing miserably.

"Hey, you. How was your 'man's' night with your brothers?"

"Pretty good. I think I may have given Jasper a black eye, and Emmett may have accidentally tried to impair my future of having kids. But, other than that, it was good."

"What? What happened? You guys got into a fight?"

"Not really," I said laughing. "Just a bit of an impromptu wrestling match, that's all."

"Sounds like fun…I guess. Furniture made it intact?" She teased.

"Yeah, yeah. I can't wait to see you tomorrow, you know."

"Me either, Edward. I've missed you more than you know."

"I'll let you get back to sleep, baby. I just wanted to hear your voice. I'll be at the airport to pick you up at noon, ok?"

"Ok, can't wait. Oh, and Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure you get plenty of rest. You're going to need it." She said before hanging up.

Shit. How the hell was I going to fall asleep now?

* * * * *

I was running late. It was already a quarter to one, and I was racing through the airport like a madman trying to get to her baggage claim area. There was an accident I obviously had not anticipated, so now I was late. Jasper had told me to leave early, but I wanted to make sure everything at her place…our place…was perfect for her. My brothers and I had made a bit more of a mess than I had realized.

By the time I reached baggage claim number 3, I was out of breath and panicked. I could only imagine how upset she was since I couldn't get her on her cell. After only a minute or two, I saw her sitting on a chair nearby. She spotted me too, and we quickly closed the distance between us. I grabbed her around the waist, spinning her around. I buried my face in her neck, breathing in her scent.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." I breathed into her neck.

"I'm sorry I didn't charge my phone last night. It was dead by the time we landed."

I lifted her chin and pressed my lips to hers. It was soft at first, but quickly became more urgent for the both of us. I didn't see or hear anything around us; I was completely consumed by her presence. My hand wound into her hair and her arms tightened around my neck. It wasn't until we heard someone say "Get a room!" that we finally came to our senses. We looked at each other, and she let out a small giggle of embarrassment. I kissed her forehead, grabbed her bags, and led her out to the car.

When we finally got back home, she looked around the apartment for a minute before she plopped down on the couch.

"It is so good to be home." She said through a sigh. "It's amazing how much you miss even your own couch when you're gone so long."

I walked over and sat next to her, gathering her into my arms.

"So, I was thinking, maybe we should just cocoon ourselves in here and watch movies all day. What do you think?" I asked.

"I'm all for the cocooning," she said, planting slow kisses on my neck. I moaned softly. "And I'm sure we'll get to the movies eventually," she worked her way up to my ear, nibbling just a little. "But now, I think we should go to the bedroom."

I didn't need to be told twice. I scooped her up, throwing her over my shoulder and smacking her ass.

"Yes, ma'am." I said, making my way to the bed.

She was laughing as I threw her onto the bed, but when she saw the look on my face, her laughter subsided almost immediately. Within minutes we had our clothes off and surreptitiously thrown on the floor. We were not slow. We were not tender. This was raw need, plain and simple. I pressed my weight on her, my hips between her legs. I trailed wet kisses from her neck to her perfect breasts. I took her nipples in my mouth, sucking hard on each in turn before starting to work my way south. She moaned loudly and dragged her nails down my back. This only spurred me on. I kissed and sucked hard on the apexes of her thighs, letting my finger slide across her now very wet folds. I hovered over her core, letting my breath fall heavy and hot onto her.

"Please, Edward," she said in barely above a whisper.

"Please, what?"

"Please, I need you…I need you to taste me."

Hearing her say those words made my cock jump and become impossibly harder. I groaned as I dove in, tasting and sucking her. Her hips were bucking now, and I had to use my hands to restrain her.

"Hold still, baby, and I'll give you what you need." I said, practically growling the words.

"Oh, fuck!" She responding, trying her best to do as she was told.

I let one hand leave her hips and I slowly pressed two fingers inside her. She gasped at the sensation, and I knew it wouldn't take long. I curled my fingers in just the way I knew she liked, and continued my ministrations with my tongue. Her breathing became hard and fast, and swear words I didn't even know she knew were flying out of her mouth with abandon. Moments later, she screamed my name. I would never tire of that.

"Edward…I need to feel you…inside me…please."

I just smirked at her, climbed up her body, and entered her in one long thrust. Again, she screamed my name. I kissed her anywhere and everywhere I could reach as I entered her again and again. When I felt myself getting close, I grabbed her around the waist and flipped her over, lifting her onto her knees. Her back arched in the most irresistible way, practically begging me to continue. I grabbed her hips once again and pushed myself inside her. I slid on hand up her body, caressing and squeezing her perfect breasts.

"Edward, don't stop, I'm so close…"

"Me too, oh fuck…"

And just like that, we fell over the edge together. After catching our breath for a moment, we found purchase on the bed together, me spooning her. I trailed soft kisses on the back of her neck, letting a small sigh escape me.

"You're not too tired, I hope?" She asked wryly.

"For you? Never…"

_**A/N**_

_**Again, sorry for the wait. Hope you liked it!**_


	22. Chapter 22 Life AS We Know It

_**So things are moving right along for these two. I wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed and stuck with me on this one. Hope you like this chapter. **___

EPOV

It's been six months since Bella has been back, and things couldn't be better. I have officially moved all my stuff into Bella's place, though I had not yet given up on my place. For now I was using it as storage. Bella's book had been released and was rapidly working its way up the best-seller list already. It was meant to be a young adult book, but it seemed to reach a much wider audience than that. She was already contracted for a second book, so she took a leave of absence from her job so she would have more time to commit to her writing. We set up a desk space for her in the back of my shop, and she spent a lot of time with me there. She was the happiest I had ever seen her, which made me the happiest I had ever been.

It was Friday night, my busiest night of the week, and I was setting up for one of my regulars who was coming in to finish up his sleeve. My phone rang, and I heard Bella get up to answer it.

"Hello, The Shop….Mmm hmm…ok…well, why don't you stop by this week with the picture, and he'll see what he can work out for you. Ok, great…see you then."

She hung up and came out.

"That was Hank, you know, the guy who is picky about the fish he wants?" She said.

"Yeah, ok. He finally found one he likes?"

"He thinks so, but you know him. He'll probably change his mind 20 more times before he finally gets it."

"True true." I said with a smile. I loved how comfortable she was getting here now. She was beginning to recognize my regular clientele already. "How's your work coming?"

"Slow. I'm feeling rather…uninspired today. Did you do any more work on my drawing yet?" She asked, placing a soft kiss on my lips.

She was having me do another piece on her, a set of wings across her shoulder blades.

"Yeah, actually, I did. It's in the back. Come on."

We walked to the back and I pulled out my sketchbook. She took the drawing from me and jest stared at it. Her brow furrowed and I began to think she didn't like it. Then, she let out a breathe she had apparently been holding. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Edward, it's beautiful. Perfect, really. I love it."

"I'm glad, baby. Maybe we can get started on it tomorrow before my first appointment." I said, pulling her to me, and kissing her softly behind her ear. She let out the softest of moans.

"I'd like that…" I moved my kisses down her neck. "Very much…"

Her arms began to grab at the back of my shirt as she pushed herself against me. My lips moved to hers, and she immediately let her tongue seek mine out. I started to push my hips against her, feeling the heat inside me building, when the door chime sounded.

"This happens to us a lot, it would seem." She said with a chuckle.

"That it does…" I took a deep breath and adjusted myself before walking out to the front again. Bella decided to stay in the back and try to get back to work. I smiled to greet Jake as he strode over to me.

"Jake, good to see you man. It's been awhile."

"Yeah, well, had to save up again. These things take time."

"Well, then, let's not waste any more time. You ready to get started?"

"You know it!" He said enthusiastically, practically jumping into the chair.

We got started, and got to talking. I really enjoyed working on Jake. He never moved and was a good conversationalist. It made it kind of fun. Jake was the type of guy that was easy to get along with. He had even hung out with my brothers and I on occasion. We were about a half hour into the session when I ran out of paper towels.

"Bella, love, could you bring me some paper towels, like 8 or 10?" I yelled out to Bella.

"Sure, baby, be right there."

"Bella? Love? You been holding out on me Eddie?" Jake teased.

"Don't call me that, you know I hate that shit. And yeah, I guess I have. Not on purpose, though. Bella's my girlfriend. We've been seeing each other for awhile now."

"Serious?" He asked.

"Yeah, I suppose it is." I tried to wipe the goofy grin from my face, but it was impossible.

"Holy shit! You're in love!" He practically yelled.

"Is that so?" Bella asked as she walked out of the back. She smiled at me as she handed me the paper towels.

"Yes, it is." I answered. She kissed me on the cheek before looking over at Jake.

"Bella, this is Jake. Jake, this is my Bella."

Jake stood and took Bella's hand, kissing the back of it before letting it go.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jake."

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you."

She blushed and glanced at me. I'm not sure I was entirely comfortable with the way he was looking at her, but Jake was a flirt and I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it.

"Bella, why don't you hang out here and keep us company. We were just running out of things to talk about." Jake offered enthusiastically.

"Um, sure." She answered before pulling up a chair and sitting down.

The conversation turned out to be a form of twenty questions for Bella. They talked about what she does for a living, and he told her about his job and a secure detention center for juvenile delinquents. She seemed fascinated by his job, and asked tons of questions. He seemed all too eager to answer. Another two hours in and the two of them were joking around like old friends. I was trying desperately to keep my jealousy in check. I trusted Bella implicitly, but I could tell that Jake had a bit of a crush on her. I had seen him in action before with girls he liked. I was anxious for this session to be over, and an hour later I breathed a sigh of relief as I finished all I could for today. I took my gloves off with a snap.

"Well, that's going to be it for today, Jake, but I'll want you to come back in about two weeks for some touch ups."

"Sure, sure." He answered.

I put ointment on his arm and wrapped him up. He paid me and I walked him to the door. I hoped he didn't notice how anxious I was for him to leave…no such luck.

"You trying to get rid of me, man?" He teased.

"No, no…" Fuck, he would pull this shit. "Just anxious to get home. You were my last appointment for the day."

"I can understand that. If I had a girlfriend like yours I'd be anxious to get home, too." He said, deliberately winking at Bella. She blushed crimson and laughed nervously.

"Alright, Romeo, that's enough." I said pushing him towards the door. "Call me later to make an appointment."

"Sure, sure. Lovely to meet you, Bella."

"You too, Jake. Have a good night." Bella answered politely.

* * * * *

After Jake left, Bella and I cleaned up. I grabbed her bag, and we headed out. I took her hand in mine as we walked towards home.

"You alright, Edward? You're awfully quiet."

"Sorry. I'm fine. It's just…" I wondered if I should really tell her what I'm thinking.

"Yeah…" She prodded.

"It's just, I think Jake likes you…a little too much." I mumbled the last part, but she caught it. Her reaction was not what I expected. She busted out laughing, having to hold my shoulder because she was laughing so hard.

"Oh, Edward…you are…too cute…" She said between laughs.

"You think this is funny?" I asked, surprised.

"Absolutely." She said when she finally gained control. "I mean, first of all, I'm not sure he was doing anything more than being nice to me because I'm your girlfriend. Second of all, you are fucking adorable when you are jealous. You have nothing to worry about, though. Even if he was interested, the idea of me ever wanting anyone but you is just laughable." She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me.

When we got home, she pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. When she opened the door, she turned around to face me.

"He was pretty cute, though…" she teased with a smirk.

"Oh, you're going to get it, not, little girl…"

I grabbed her by the waist and threw her over my shoulder caveman-style. I smacked her ass as we walked through the door. She squealed with laughter.

"I can't wait, Edward."

_**A/N**_

_**I know it's shorter than normal, but I wanted to get this out to you. As always, let me know what you think.**_


End file.
